


Love Neko

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Top Uzumaki Naruto, rivals with benefits to lovers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Naruto, az újdonsült macskatulajdonos; Sakura, a szerelmes, de igaz barát; Kiba, aki majdnem mindent tud – legalábbis õ azt hiszi -; Sasuke, a rideg, vaskezű kisfőnök.A Mai-Take utazási irodában nem mindig fenékig tejfel az élet, hiába élveznék azt a cicák. Narutónak pedig bizony fel kell kötnie a gatyáját, hogy megnevelje a sajátját.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2009 július-augusztus között Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

\- Egy kiscica?! - Ha nem az elõbb tette volna le az innivalóját, Sakura most minden bizonnyal kiejtette volna az ujjai közül. Így azonban csak annyi történt, hogy a pohár megrezdült, mikor a lány véletlenül meglökte a kezével. - Nem mondod komolyan!  
  
\- Már miért ne lennék komoly? Tudod, hogy nem szokásom a levegõbe beszélni.  
  
\- Na jó - bólintott rá kurtán, miközben újra visszakönyökölt az ebédlõasztalra -, de...  
  
"De." Ez itt a lényeg. Akármilyen õszinte srác is Naruto, Sakura nehezen tudta komolyan venni ezt a magyarázatot. Gyanakodva felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte huszonkét éves kollégáját és barátját, aki megállás nélkül csak vigyorgott rá. A férfi égkék szemei vidáman csillogtak, mint mindig, az elmúlt hetekben - igaz, alapjáraton is örökké jókedvû és mosolygós alak volt, de még a vak is láthatta, hogy újabban kicsattan a vidámságtól. Sakurának már sok minden megfordult a fejében. Barátnõt talált volna magának? Elõkerült egy eddig ismeretlen rokona? (Naruto az a típusú fiú volt, aki ettõl cigánykereket hányt volna.) Felfedezett valami új szórakozóhelyet, ahol minden estélyét új barátokkal tölti? Vagy csak "szimplán" megnyerte a lottó ötöst...? A lány már nem bírta a gondolatokat, így hát megkérdezte a férfitól, mi oka van újabban a különös nagy boldogságának.  
  
Erre ezt kapja. Egy macska.  
  
... Egy macska?!  
  
\- Nem hiszel nekem? - kérdezte Naruto, miközben elõrébb hajolt, és egyszerre a szájába tömött egy nagy szendvicset. Azta.  
  
\- Nem arról van szó, de... hogy is mondjam...  
  
\- Sosem tûntél annak a macskapártinak, na - dobta le melléjük a tálcát egy kócos, barna-bozontos férfi. - Mit ne mondjak, én is inkább hinném, hogy a kutyabarátok népes táborát gazdagítod.  
  
Naruto nevetve húzta arrébb a saját tálcáját, hogy helyet adjon Kibának. Két mosolygó barátját látva már Sakura sem bírta megállni felfelé kunkorodó ajkak nélkül.  
\- Persze, Kiba. Te, akinek kilenc kutyája van otthon, biztos már élbõl kiszúrod a hozzád hasonló bolondokat - élcelõdött Naruto, majd a szájához emelte poharát, és hangosan szürcsölve megszívta a szívószálat.  
  
\- Mutasd a kezed! - szólt közbe Sakura hirtelen ötlettõl vezérelve.  
  
Naruto értetlenül pislogott rá.  
\- Heh?  
  
\- Ha tényleg cicád van - nyújtotta elõre a kezét a fiatal nõ, várakozón tekintve a balján ülõ szõkére -, biztos, hogy szereztél pár karmolást. Ez, úgymond, a macskatulajdonosok névjegye. - Azzal felmutatta saját kezét: két éles karmolás nyom húzódott közvetlenül a tenyere alatt, és még jó pár feljebb, de azt senki nem láthatta a blúz ujja miatt.  
  
Ha arra számított, hogy a férfi visszakozni fog, csalódnia kellett. Naruto könnyedén elmosolyodva rakta le elé a bal karját, s közben feljebb rángatta rajta az inget.  
  
És tényleg volt ott egy vékony vágás! A halványodó csík a könyökhajlata alatt indult, és egész hosszan húzódott le a tenyere felé. Sakura restellve ismerte be magának, de némiképp megnyugodva dõlt hátra. Szóval tényleg csak egy macska.  
  
\- Mindig mondtam én, hogy akinek macskája van, mind mazochista - mordult fel kaján hangon Kiba, miközben leeresztette szája elõl a konzervét. - Bezzeg a kutyák nem bántják a gazdijukat.  
  
\- Nem azért csinálják, mert bántani akarnak - hûlt el Sakura hangja. - Csak játszanak.  
  
\- Persze. Nem felejtettem még el, hogyan néztél ki múlt hónapban!  
  
Naruto fojtottan nevetgélt mellettük, és emiatt Sakura sem tudta tartani a haragját. Vetett még egy csúnya pillantást a balján ülõ srácra, aki nem úgy tûnt, mintha a legcsekélyebb mértékben is sajnálta volna, hogy a lány lelkébe tiport... aztán ismét a szõke felé fordult.  
  
\- Na és milyen? Fiú vagy lány? Hova vackoltad be? És miket adsz neki enni? Soro imádja a párizsit, de a tejre allergiás... - Elhallgatott, mikor Kiba is felnevetett, de õ cseppet sem aranyosan, mint Naruto. Sakura elnyomott egy pirulást, amiért hagyta, hogy macska-imádata ennyire elõtörjön belõle.  
  
\- Nem igazán válogatós - felelte mosolyogva Naruto, kék szemei pajkosan néztek Sakura zöldjeibe. - Amit én adok neki, azt mindent elfogad. Helye nem igazán van a lakásban... mert tulajdonképpen nem költözött be. De imádja befészkelni magát az ágyamba. - A férfi felnevetett. - Különösen, ha én is ott vagyok.  
  
\- Hogyhogy "tulajdonképpen nem költözött be"? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Sakura, miközben igyekezett megálljt parancsolni akaratlanul is feltörõ gyanakvásának, ami Naruto szavai nyomán keletkezett benne. 'Ostoba' hordta le magát. 'Hiszen Soro is imád az ágyamban és velem aludni.' Mégis... talán a kék szemek voltak azok, amik a nem megszokott módon csillogtak. Volt bennük valami... pajkos fény.  
  
Naruto szórakozottan forgatgatta a szívószálat a poharában, miközben a megmaradt két szendvicsére pillantott.  
\- Úgy, hogy tulajdonképpen nem az én cicám. Nem, nem loptam, isten ments! - tette hozzá gyorsan, ahogy észrevette Sakura összeszûkülõ szemeit. - Néhány hete találtam a lakásomtól pár utcányira. Zuhogott az esõ, és szegényke teljesen elázott, ezért hazavittem és megetettem. Másfél napig nálam volt, aztán egyszer csak eltûnt. - A kék szemek elrévedtek, és Naruto egy pillanatra elhallgatott. - De azóta mindig átjár hozzám. Nem tudom, hogy van-e gazdája és csak átszökdösik hozzám, vagy az utcákat járja-e, amíg nem nálam van... De szemlátomást jól érzi magát a házamban, én pedig örülök, amikor ott van.  
  
A férfi elhallgatott, aztán halványan elmosolyodott. Sakura is, de õ teljesen más okokból: Naruto tengerszínû szemei puhává lágyultak, miközben oda sem figyelve tovább babrált a szívószállal. Aranyszínû fürtjei lazán lógtak az arcába, mely még télen is olyan barna volt, mintha az imént lépett volna be a napról. Amikor két éve elõször megismerte õt, Sakura azt mondta volna, semmi különleges nincs benne. Jó, nyilván, az arca két oldalát szelõ halvány csíkok - mint utólag megtudta, elsõ biciklizési próbálkozásának maradványai - nem voltak hétköznapiak, de megjelenésében épp csak olyan volt, mint a szép férfiak átlaga. Ha akkor kérdezték volna meg, Sakura azt felelte volna: fõnökük, Uchiha Sasuke messze maga mögött hagyja szõke beosztottját.  
  
Na igen. Uchiha Sasuke. A feketehajú, fehérbõrû jégszobor, akit "uruknak és parancsolójuknak" rendelt a sors. Sasuke ugyan csak a második legfontosabb posztot tudhatta magáénak a Mai-Take utazási irodánál, de ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy feltétlen engedelmességet megkövetelõ maximalista személyiségével jobban megutáltassa magát a beosztottjaival, mint ahogy azt a két igazi fõnöknek valaha is sikerülhetett volna. Sõt, a két tulaj, Maito Gai és Hatake Kakashi, meglehetõsen népszerûek voltak a dolgozók körében. Õk persze csak „nagyvonalakban" foglalkoztak a kényesebb ügyintézéssel, mert mint minden nagyobb cégnél, itt is a dolgozókra maradt a részletek kidolgozása - akik ugyan nem sokat látták a két "nagyfõnököt", de azok osztatlan szeretetet élveztek az irányukból.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke az ügyfelekkel közvetlenül kapcsolatot felvevõ részleg, illetve azok háttérmunkásai felett "uralkodott", kemény irányításának köszönhetõen kifogástalanul. Sakurának, Narutónak és még a két Hyuuga alkalmazottnak, Hinatának és Nejinek kellett az utazási irodába betérõ vendégekkel foglalkozniuk, mialatt Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru és Yamanaka Ino foglalkozott az utazások megszervezésével. Az ifjú Uchiha pedig... nos igen, az õ dolga volt vaskezekkel rendet tartania a bagázs fölött.  
  
Félreértés ne essék, Sasuke nem volt kegyetlen. Beosztottjai sosem hallották még, hogy akár egy kicsit is megemelte volna a hangját. De a mozdulataiban, a tartásában, az örökké érzelemmentes arcában és legfõképp az éjfekete tekintetében mindig volt valami, amivel félelmet tudott kelteni a körülötte lévõkben, és elérni, hogy minden zökkenõmentesen folyjon.  
  
És még azt se lehet mondani, hogy senki nem szerette. Na jó, ez így nem teljesen pontos: rajongói voltak. Õrült, szerelemtõl csillogó szemû lányok és nõk hada ostromolta a férfit a hét majd minden napján. Sakura élt a gyanúperrel, hogy ha valaha is "hiba" történt az utazások megszervezése közben, akkor azok csakis a fiatal részlegvezetõ jóképû arcának köszönhetõen nem kerültek nyilvánosságra.  
  
... Sajnos Haruno Sakura egyszer maga is ezen rajongótábor lelkes tagjának számított.  
  
De csak míg két éve fel nem vették Narutót.  
  
Nem mintha minden egy csapásra megváltozott volna... de a fiúval együtt robbant be a Mai-Take hétköznapjaiba az "élet". Naruto volt az egyetlen beosztott, akire szemlátomást nem hatott Sasuke sötéten örvénylõ tekintete, bármilyen keményen is szegezte azt rá a fõnök. A szõke sok felfordulást okozott az irodában, de soha meg sem fordult senki fejében, hogy elbocsássák, mert jelenléte nagyobbá és híresebbé tette a céget. Örökké mosolygó személyét a vendégek egyre-másra dicsérték, és rengetegen csak és kizárólag miatta választották ezt az utazási irodát.  
  
Sakura a szõke férfiban csobogó életkedv és vidámság láttán jött rá, hogy amit fõnöke iránt érez, nem több rajongó vonzalomnál. Sokáig tartott, míg erre rájött, több, mint egy évig. Az elmúlt hónapokban sokat rágódott azon, hogy mi lett volna, ha akkor is tisztában lett volna ezekkel az érzésekkel, amikor Naruto a felvételének idején még szemlátomást udvarolgatott neki...  
  
\- Sakura, itt vagy még?  
  
Egy szeme elõtt lengõ kéz rángatta vissza a valóságba. A nõ félrenyelte az innivalót, amirõl fogalma sincs, mikor került a szájába.  
  
\- Persze, bocs - köhögte, s közben imádkozott, hogy az arca ne piruljon ki. - Elkalandoztam.  
  
\- Azt látjuk - vigyorgott rá Kiba. - Fogadok, azon járt az eszed, milyen édes lenne összeismertetned a macskáitokat.  
  
Ja persze. Macskák. Egészen kiment a fejébõl.  
  
\- Az tényleg jó lenne - fordult Naruto felé közömbös hangon, eldöntve, hogy nem engedi magát felidegesíteni Inuzuka miatt. - Majd átmehetek megnézni?  
  
Naruto félrehúzta a száját. Aranyosan állt neki.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, mikor jön át legközelebb. Hol ott van, hol elmegy. De majd szólok. - Hirtelen elmosolyodva megsimította Sakura vállát. - Maholnap úgyse nagyon lenne rá idõm. A barom...  
  
Kiba és Sakura rögtön értették. Narutót mindenki szerette, és Naruto mindenkit szeretett. Egyetlen kivétellel. Csak neki tudott ilyen "kedves" becézéseket adni...  
  
\- Ja, persze... - mordult fel Kiba, és félretolta a kiürült tálcáját, hogy két kézzel az asztalra könyökölhessen. - Megcsináltad már neki azt a nyavalyás prezentációt?  
  
\- Nem - szusszantotta Naruto. - És még mindig nem értem, miért nekem kell elkészítenem. Ez nem a hátsódolgozók feladata lenne?!  
  
Sakura együttérzõn paskolgatta meg a férfi vállát. De nem túl sokáig. 'Csak óvatosan!'  
\- Beszélgettem reggel Hinatával. Õk sem értik, miért neked osztotta ki.  
  
\- Nem egyértelmû? - A kérdésre két szempár pillantott rögtön a kócos barnahajú felé. - Utálják egymást. Naruto folyton beszól neki. Persze, hogy Uchiha ott szivatja, ahol csak tudja.  
  
Mindhárman némán meredtek maguk elé, és tudták, hogy mind ugyanarra gondolnak. A sötét aura szinte láthatóan emelkedett fel az asztaluk felett.  
\- De persze ha tényleg bent kell ma maradnom, kizárt, hogy cicázhassak - morogta Naruto alig hallhatóan, de azért mindkét barátja tisztán értette.  
  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy komolyan bent tartana. Azt mondta, még meggondolja. És ha mégis... - Sakura bíztató mosolyt erõltetett az arcára, miközben a hirtelen mogorvába váltó szõkére nézett. - Nyolcig csak befejezed, nem? Nem lehet annyira hosszú munka...  
  
\- Ha tízig sikerül befejezni, keveset mondok - morogta sötéten Naruto. - De várjatok csak, ha ezt tényleg megteszi az a szemét, holnap olyat, de olyat fog találni az asztalán, hogy...  
  
Elhallgatott, mikor meglátta Kiba elkerekedõ szemét. Az egy pillanat alatt rendbe szedte arcát, aztán halványan elõre hajolva suttogta Narutónak.  
  
\- Csönd. Itt jön a falra festett ördög...  
  
Sakura megállta a késztetést, hogy a hátra forduljon. Vetett egy gyors oldalpillantást Narutóra, akinek teste szemlátomást merevvé feszült, majd elõre fordulva lecsukta a szemeit, és magában számolni kezdett: három... kettõ...  
  
\- Inuzuka. Haruno. - Sakura lélekben megrezzent a nevének hallatán. - ... Uzumaki. - A hang hûvös és jeges volt, a nõ úgy érezte, mintha vízesés alá lépett volna. Ennek ellenére oldalra nézve felpillantott: egyenesen Uchiha Sasukéra. - Mindannyian végeztetek a munkával? Ma már nem jön több vendég? Lehúzhatom a rolót? - Egyáltalán nem úgy hallatszott, mintha válaszokat is várna a kérdésekre.  
  
Sakura elnyomott egy sóhajt. És íme, itt van. A hang, aminek hallatán jeges rezdülések futnak végig a gerincén. Oldalra sandítva látta, hogy Kiba is megfeszült arccal, de szótlanul mered a fõnökre... Naruto azonban még csak fel sem nézett a beszélõre. Arca teljesen kifejezéstelen volt, mint mindig, amikor bosszantani akarta az Uchihát. Pedig ha felnézett volna, õ is láthatta volna azokat a kis híján gyilkoló fekete szemeket...  
  
\- Uzumaki. - Az erõteljesebb felszólításra már Naruto is felnézett, de nem úgy tûnt, mintha érzékelte volna a hangban játszó feszültséget.  
  
\- Mit akarsz, Uchiha?  
  
Kiba lehunyta a szemeit. Sakura magában egyet értett vele: õ is szívesen megtette volna.  
  
Sasuke szemei összeszûkültek.  
\- Dolgozni. Indulás. - Bár nem sziszegett, komolyan úgy hallatszott, mintha egy kígyó beszélt volna.  
  
\- Nem értem, mi bajod - emelte fel a hangját Naruto. Sakura kicsit oldalra fordította a fejét, és látta, hogy a szomszéd asztalnál ülõ Shikamaru és Ino is rájuk szegezik a tekintetét. Hát persze, mintha nem látni ehhez hasonló jeleneteket állandóan... - Ebédidõ van. Jogunk van itt ülni, neked viszont nincs jogod beleszólni.  
  
\- Hn. - Sakura karjára libabõr ült ki. Ez a hangocska sosem jelentett jót.  
  
Fõnökük lassan levette a szemeit Narutóról, majd lassan felemelte az egyik kezét. A fiatal nõ egy pillanatra megijedt: megüti...?! Nem, Sasuke nem az a típus. Azt viszont simán kinézné belõle, hogy fegyvert kap elõ az öltönye belsõ zsebébõl...  
  
Végül az Uchiha csak a karórájára pillantott. Sakura abban a pillanatban érezte, hogy megfagy körülötte a levegõ. Összenézett Kibával, és látta rajta, hogy õ is ugyanarra gondol. Aztán Kiba tekintete valahova Sasuke fölé szegezõdött. Egy sandítás elég volt, hogy a nõ megállapítsa, Inóék ugyanazt a pontot nézik.  
  
Mély lélegzetet vett és erõvel elnyomta a késztetést, hogy hátrafordulva õ is az ebédlõ falán lévõ nagy órára pillantson. Ha minden igaz, Sasuke úgyis mindjárt elmondja nekik az idõt. És abban valószínûleg nem lesz köszönet...  
  
\- Kettõ... - suttogta alig hallgatóan az Uchiha. - ... Egy. - Sakura látta, hogy az éjfekete szemek felpillantanak a karóráról, és egyenesen a lángoló kékekbe fúródnak. Ha lett volna az asztalon egy feszültségmérõ, biztosan kiakadt volna, mikor az Uchiha karja az oldalára hullott. - Tünés dolgozni.  
  
\- De hát már hamarabb is elkezdtél cseszegtetni minket! - hördült fel Naruto, miközben felnyomta magát a székében. Sakura figyelmeztetõn tette a kezét a szõke karjára, de az lerázta magáról. - Ismerd be, hogy semmi jogod nem volt rá!  
  
\- Nem volt. Most azonban már van. - A fekete szemek megvillantak. - Döntöttem: benn maradsz, és befejezed a feladatod.  
  
Sakura lehajtotta a fejét és lehunyta a szemeit, de még lelki szemeivel is élénken el tudta képzelni Naruto és Kiba arckifejezését. Õ maga is mérhetetlenül dühös volt az Uchihára. Kezei ökölbe szorultak az ölében. Szóval szándékosan produkálta ki, hogy Naruto felidegesedjen!  
  
\- Fõnök... - kezdett neki, és büszke volt magára, hogy a hangja hûvösen cseng. Befejezni azonban nem tudta, mert Naruto a szavába vágott.  
  
\- És ezt most milyen jogon döntötted el?!  
  
\- Visszaszóltál nekem. - Nem úgy tûnt, mintha bármelyik férfi is meghallotta volna Sakura közbevetését. A lány felpillantva Kiba együttérzõ szemeit látta maga elõtt. 'Legalább megpróbáltad', üzente a tekintete. - Légy jó alkalmazott, és tanuld meg, hogyan kell viselkedni a feljebbvalóiddal.  
  
Lépések hangja hallatszott mellettük, és oldalra nézve Sakura látta, ahogy Shikamaru és Ino visszaviszik tálcájukat, majd egy pillanattal késõbb eltûnnek az ebédlõ ajtaja mögött. Egy halk sóhajjal õ is felállt, hogy ezzel elejét vegye a helyzet még tovább durvulásának. Mozdulata közben figyelmeztetõn meglökte Naruto karját.  
  
\- Megyünk, fõnök - szólt erélyesen, mielõtt még a szõke újra szóhoz juthatott volna. - Gyere, Naruto - sziszegte, azzal megrántotta a férfi karját.  
  
A kék szemek dühösen meredtek Sakurára, majd egészen mélykékre váltottak, ahogy egy utolsó pillantást vetettek fõnökére. Ha a tekintettel ölni lehetne... Szerencsére Kiba is vette a lapot, mert idõközben õ is felpattant, és már el is indult, hogy visszavigye a tálcáját.  
  
\- Szemétláda - sziszegte Naruto Sasuke arcába, mire az - ! - elmosolyodott. De persze nem a szó igazi jelentésében. A "mosolya" sokkal inkább volt gúnyos, lenézõ, öntelt... és szinte már elégedett.  
  
A szõke fürtök csak úgy csapkodtak, ahogy Naruto felkapta a tálcáját, amin kis híján kiborult a még félig teli pohár, aztán úgy csapta le a többé közé, hogy a zörrenés hosszan visszhangzott az ebédlõben - amiben, mellesleg, még egészen sokan tartózkodtak. A többi részlegvezetõ nem követelte meg, hogy fél egyre mindenki befejezze az evést. Csak Uchiha Sasukénak volt meg ez az elvárása - bár természetesen a külsõsök nála is két részletben ettek, nehogy a betérõ vendégek fogadó nélkül maradjanak.  
  
\- Naruto - érintette meg a férfi vállát Sakura, amint beérte õt. - Nyugodj...  
  
\- Hagyj békén - mordult rá az és lerázta magáról a lány kezét, de alig tett elõre két lépést, megmerevedett, és lassan hátrafordult. - Bocsánat... - Kék szemei szomorúan néztek rá.  
  
Sakura halkan sóhajtott egyet, aztán halványan elmosolyodva Naruto mellé lépett.  
\- Semmi baj. - Együtt léptek ki az ebédlõ bejáratán, ami mögött Kiba már várta õket. A bozontos férfi ellökte magát a faltól, és csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
  
\- Minden oké?  
  
Sakura hallgatott. Óvatosan a szõkére lesett, aki egy másodpercnyi habozás után mogorván szusszantott egyet.  
\- Utálom. - Aztán megrázta a fejét, és mikor legközelebb felnézett, arcán már halványan, de azért ott látszott szokott mosolya. - Na haladjunk, mielõtt még õ is idejön.  
  
Kiba együttérzõn veregette meg barátja vállát, miközben továbbindultak a folyosón, Sakura azonban nem szólt semmit. Vajon a férfi tényleg bedõlt ennek az álmosolynak, vagy csak nem foglalkozik vele? Nem volt alkalma megkérdezni tõle, mert Inuzuka hamarosan lekanyarodott a "papírmunkások" részlege felé. Hogy csak kettesben mentek tovább, Sakura kínzóan mélynek érezte a csendet. Tudta, hogy Naruto gondolatai még mindig fõnökük nyilvánvaló szemétkedése körül forognak, de nem volt ötlete, mivel terelhette volna el a gondolatait.  
  
\- Hé... ne akadj ki. Pontosan ezt akarja - mondta végül halkan, ezzel elérve, hogy a kék szemek ránézzenek. - Majd itt maradok veled és segítek megcsinálni azt a nyavalyás prezentációt, hm? - halvány mosolyt villantott a férfira.  
  
\- Sakura... - A lány nem tudott nem felnevetni Naruto hangjának hallatán.  
  
\- Ne már, hol van az én hangos és zajongó kollégám?! - élcelõdött, és elégedetten állapította meg, hogy a férfi arcán kezd megjelenni az igazi mosoly. - A végén még hallani fogom a vendégek beszédét, mert nem lesz, aki elnyomja a hangjukat.  
  
Naruto puhán felnevetett, és átkarolta a vállát. Mindketten megbillentek, és csak nevetni tudtak, ahogy két részeg stílusában haladva léptek oda a saját irodájuk elé.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
\- Háhhhh! - sóhajtott fel hangosan Naruto miközben hátradõlt a székében, és karjait a tarkójához emelte. Az üvegajtók épp csak becsapódtak a távozó ügyfél mögött, de a nõ még hátrafordult a hang hallatán. Egyik szemöldökét ugyan felemelte, de aztán csak alig észrevehetõen megvonta a vállát, és távozott. - Ez már a negyedik volt a héten, aki Japánba készül. Mi a fene van ott?  
  
Sakura, akinek a pultjához már egy órája senki nem jött oda - és sejtette, hogy már nem is fog - fel sem pillantott a könyvébõl.  
\- Semmi, csak felkapták. - Halkan zizegett a papír, ahogy lapozott egyet. - Ugyan már. Múlt hónapban hozzám tizenegyen jöttek görögországi utakról érdeklõdni.  
  
\- Remek - dörzsölte meg a szemeit Naruto. Aztán megrázta a fejét, mintha csak a véráramot akarná felfrissíteni benne, majd a tõle jobbra ülõkre pillantott, miközben felemelte ásványvizes palackját a pultjáról, és húzott belõle pár kortyot. - Neji? Hinata? Ti melyik országra szakosodtatok?  
  
Az idõsebb Hyuuga csak egy csúnya pillantást vetett a kérdezõre, majd fejével az unokahúga felé lökött, aki még mindig - feltehetõen a nap utolsó - vendégével beszélgetett. Aztán megforgatta a szemeit, mikor Naruto némán tátogta neki kérdését: "Svájc?"... Neji megrázta a fejét.  
  
Sakura figyelmét elkerülte a kis "párbeszéd", de mikor felnézett, látta, hogy szõke barátja gondterhelten ráncolja össze a homlokát, lerakja az ásványvizes üveget, majd újfent egy sóhajjal dõl hátra a székében.  
\- Naruto? - A férfi csukva tartotta a szemeit, csak egy mormolással jelezte, hogy figyel. - Harminc perc múlva záróra, utána hozzákezdhetünk. Mi a téma? És van már hozzá anyagod?  
  
Fejrázás. A fiatal nõ elnyomott egy sóhajt, majd körbenézett, de mivel azt az egy vendéget kivéve senki veszélyeset nem látott a tágas helyiségben - példának okáért egy örvénylõ fekete szemû fõnököt - , forgószékét kiperdítette a neki kirendelt "elsõ" fülébõl, és a mellette ülõ "ketteshez" lökte.  
\- Szóval?  
  
\- Svájc. Az összes nagyobb város, látnivalók, hotelek, hírességek és múzeumok - sorolta monoton hangon Naruto, miközben még mindig csukva tartotta a szemeit. - Tizenöt percben, és a lehetõ legtöbb ügyfelet idecsalogató kivitelezésben. - A férfi felmordult. - Basszus, az a nyavalyás ország még csak az EU-ban sincs benne! Túl sok meló.  
  
\- Nem olyan vészes - mondta bíztatón Sakura, holott szívesen követte volna Naruto példáját, és kezdett volna neki a homloka dörzsölgetésének. - Majd odakéredzkedünk Kiba gépéhez, neki rengeteg anyaga van. Képeket tudunk letölteni a központi szerverrõl, a bemutató összevágását simán meg tudom csinálni. Csak a szöveges része a problémás...  
  
Naruto nem reagált, csak egy újabbat mordult, mire Sakura bíztatón megpaskolgatta a vállát. Nem szerette ilyennek látni a férfit. Naruto akkor önmaga, ha vidám és õ vígasztal másokat! Az az Uchiha tényleg minden pénzt megér, hogy képes ezt kiváltani a szõkébõl... Elképesztõ, mennyire utálják egymást.  
  
Csendben nézte, ahogy Hinata mosolyogva elköszön a vendégétõl, majd ahogy a középkorú férfi távozik, a monitorjához fordul, és ujjai sebesen pattogni kezdenek a billentyûzeten. Neji, aki pont a helyiség közepén ült, elõre dõlve kinézett a nagy üvegajtókon - odakint már kezdett sötétedni - , s mikor senkit nem látott, hátradõlt a székében és lehunyta a szemeit.  
  
\- Hé, srácok... - Négy szempár fordult a halkan belépõ alak felé... igaz, a kékek meglehetõsen lomhán. - Á, látom, már ti is végeztetek - pillantott körbe Kiba, majd odahúzta az egyik pótszéket Sakura és Naruto közé, majd miután a két Hyuuga felé biccentett, leült rá. - Mi is befejeztük odabenn. Vagyis nem teljesen, mert Shikamaru még dolgozik egy kicsit, de ezt magának köszönheti, mert a fél napot végigaludta. - A hangja egyáltalán nem volt bosszankodó vagy mérges. Óvatos arccal pillantott szõke barátja felé. - Mire jutottatok?  
  
\- Arra, hogy atombombát küldetek Svájcba - mormolta sötéten Naruto, de felnyögött, mikor Sakura keményen hasba vágta a könyökével.  
  
\- Ilyennel ne viccelj - mondta szigorúan a lány, miközben szembe fordította székét a két férfival. Látta, hogy idõ közben Hinata és Neji is összehúzták a széküket, és halk beszélgetésbe mélyedtek.  
  
Naruto ajakit durcásan csücsörítve vonta meg a vállát.  
\- Jó, akkor csak leradíroztatom a térképekrõl. Akkor majd senki nem akar odamenni, és az egész prezentáció lényegét veszti, hm?  
  
Sakura rámosolygott - mi mást tehetett volna? -, aztán Kiba felé fordult.  
\- Ne kapcsold ki a géped, kérlek - mondta a barna szemekbe nézve. - Szeretnénk odamenni, hogy anyagot szedhessünk le.  
  
\- "Szeretn _énk_?" "Szedhes _sünk_?" - ismételte a kócos férfi lassan. - Á, szóval megint a nagy barátnõt játszod! - Sakura már mérgesen nyitotta a száját, de a másik nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. - Ne is álmodjatok róla, akkor én is maradok. Különben is, én jobban tudom, mi hol van a gépemen, mint...  
  
\- Srácok, nem kell itt maradnotok velem - nyitotta ki végre a szemeit Naruto. - Eltúloztam azért a dolgot... nyolcig biztosan befejezem. Kedvesek vagytok, de...  
  
\- Ne hazudj, Naruto - nézett rá sötéten a nõ. Mégis mit gondol ez? Van, aki képes bevenni ezt a maszlagot? - Te sose beszélsz a levegõbe, emlékszel? Egyszerûen csak nem akarsz nekünk kényelmetlenséget okozni.  
  
\- De nem fog összejönni, haver - veregette meg Naruto vállát Kiba vigyorogva. - Mert a barátaid vagyunk, és a barátok erre valók. - Az égkék szemek ellágyultak, és a két "segítõ" egymásra mosolygott. Kiba és Sakura kapcsolata Naruto megjelenése elõtt még csak különösebben "jónak" sem volt mondható. De amikor a szõke férfi egy szép napon berobbant a Mai-Takéba, és ezzel együtt az életükbe, szép lassan õk is összekovácsolódtak. Bár azóta sem ismerték be, hogy már nem csak Naruto kedvéért viselik el egymás társaságát, mindketten tudták, hogy számíthatnak a másikra... mint egy igazi trió. Kiba elfordult Sakurától és újra a szõke barátjára nézett, aki szemlátomást mondani készült valamit... mikor a bozontos férfi szemöldökei csodálkozva húzódtak össze. - Hát ez...?  
  
Sakura Kiba felemelt kezére pillantott, de nem látott ott semmit - elõször. Aztán valami feketét látott csillanni a lámpa fényében, mielõtt Naruto kihúzta volna az alig észlelhetõ valamit barátja ujjai közül.  
  
\- Úgy látom, a nyivákolód fekete - mormolta élcelõdõ, de jókedvû hangon Kiba, miközben Naruto gyorsan szemügyre vette a vékony szálat, majd a földre dobta.  
  
\- Nem "nyivákoló" - jelentette ki látszólagos sértõdöttséggel, de nem fûzött hozzá más kommentárt.  
  
\- A fekete macskák nagyon szépek - jelentette ki határozott hangon Sakura, eldöntve, hogy nem enged a kialakulni készülõ feszültségnek. - Soro ugyan cirmos, de van egy fekete testvére, akit az egyik barátomnak ajándékoztam. Gyönyörû volt.  
  
Naruto egy pillanatig nem válaszolt, csak meredt az ujjaira, amikben az elõbb még a fekete szálat tartotta, aztán halkan felsóhajtott.  
\- Igen. - Ábrándos mosoly ült ki az arcára. - Gyönyörû.  
  
\- Ember... - sóhajtott fel Kiba is, miközben megforgatta a szemeit. - Sosem fogom felfogni, mit lehet ennyire olvadozni a macskáktól.  
  
Sakura eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést és gyorsan közbeszólt, mielõtt még Naruto visszavághatott volna.  
\- Tényleg szeretném összeismertetni Soróval. Szegénynek nyolc hónapos kora óta nem volt macskatársasága, és szerintem hiányolja. - Mindkét férfi megmosolyogta a kijelentését: Kiba gunyorosan, Naruto pajkosan. - Tényleg, a tiéd mennyi idõs? -Mire kimondta, már eszébe jutott, hogy a szõkének nem saját macskája. - Van tipped?  
  
\- Sorónál biztos idõsebb... õ három, ugye?  
  
\- Mm - bólintott rá a lány. - De egészen olyan hangon dorombol, mint az újszülött kiscicák. Fõleg amikor a farkát simogatom, meg a...  
  
\- Hasát, ugye? - vágott közbe nevetve Naruto. Korábbi gondterheltsége teljesen eltûnt az arcáról, és helyette az a boldog, örömteli, és lelkes kifejezés ült ki rá, amit oly sokszor láttak rajta kollégái az elmúlt hetekben. - Igen, cicus is pont ilyen.  
  
Sakura boldog volt, hogy Naruto végre õszintén nevetett. Már csak ezért is jó, hogy megtalálta azt a cicát. Feje elõredõlt, ahogy õ is felnevetett - hát igen, a nevetés már csak ilyen ragadós dolog; még a macskaellenes Kiba is mosolygott -, és Naruto vállának nyomódott. A lány erre gyorsan mosollyá mérsékelte jókedvét és fejét felemelve nézett rá barátaira, majd a kék szemekbe, miközben sután megpaskolgatta a szõke alkarját.  
\- Az igazat megvallva én sem hittem volna, hogy egyszer majd ilyen lelkesnek és vidámnak látlak majd egy macska miatt, de...  
  
Mondatát hosszú nyávogás szakította félbe. Két szempár kerekedett el döbbenten, miközben a harmadik gazdája egy ugrással visszabillent normális ülésbe a székében, majd a nadrágja zsebéhez kapta a kezét. A kényeskedõ, mégis édes nyávogás még egyszer megismétlõdött, majd abba is maradt, mire Naruto elõhúzta a mobilját, és felcsapta annak tetejét.  
  
\- Nyávogó jelzõhang? - fintorgott Kiba, de közben oldalra hajolt, hogy meglesse, mit mûvel barátja. - Öregem, azért nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire macskabuzi le...  
  
Sakura, aki sosem dugta bele az orrát mások magánügyeibe úgy, mint a kócos hajú Kiba, természetesen nem hajolt oda megnézni, milyen üzenetet kapott Naruto. Még akkor sem, mikor látta, hogy Kiba barna szemei elkerekednek, és mondata vége a szájában reked.  
  
De mikor oldalra pillantva azt látta, hogy Naruto szemei elõször szintén elkerekednek, aztán felvillannak, majd fokozatosan ellágyulnak, és ezzel egy idõben pajkos s egyszersmind... szinte már önelégült mosoly jelenik meg a száján... Nem bírta legyûrni kíváncsiságát és õ is oldalra hajolt. Feje halványan Naruto vállának dõlt, miközben kereste a pózt, ahonnan rálát a sötétnarancs képernyõre... és meglátta.  
  
Az üzenet egyetlen szót tartalmazott:  
  
"Nyáú."  
  
A zöld szemek meglepetten pislogtak, majd feljebb szaladtak, és épp csak elkapta az sms feladóját, mielõtt Naruto összecsapta volna a telefont: "Cicus"  
  
\- Naruto... - kezdte sötét, döbbent hangon Kiba, amit Sakura egyáltalán nem tudott rossz néven venni tõle. Õ maga azonban egyelõre még a hangját keresgélte. - Ez a... a te macskád...  
  
\- Még nincs záróra. - A három barát egyszerre kapta fel a fejét, és mikor Sakura oldalra pillantott, látta, hogy Neji és Hinata is mereven néznek a belépõ, hûvös hangú férfira. - Akkor mi ez a traccsparti mindenütt?  
  
\- Tíz perc múlva vége a munkaidõnek - jegyezte meg Kiba. Bátor cselekedet, az biztos, bár a hangja távolságtartó volt. - Nem valószínû, hogy bárki is jönne még, fõnök.  
  
\- Ez ne legyen a te problémád, Inuzuka - felelte rá sem nézve Sasuke. - Amennyire én tudom, te a hátsó osztályon vagy alkalmazva.  
  
Kiba szemei mérgesen megvillantak, de hallgatott. Nem úgy Naruto.  
\- Zárás elõtt pár perccel engedtessék már meg, hogy oda menjen, ahova akar!  
  
A teremben a lény zümmögését is hallani lehetett volna, ahogy négy jelenlévõ egyszerre szívta be a levegõt. Az alkalmazottak lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelték, ahogy a kék és fekete szemek villámló csatát vívnak egymással. Végtelennek tûnõ pillanatok múltak el így... végül az Uchiha volt az, aki megszakította az intenzív szemkontaktust - de csak hogy a teremben tartózkodó többiekre pillanthasson.  
  
\- A társaság másik felét már elengedtem. Ti is mehettek.  
  
Neji és Sakura megállták szájtátás nélkül, Naruto pedig még mindig el volt foglalva a fújtatással, de a többieknek leesett az álluk. Sasuke _elengedi_ õket? Hamarabb, mint hogy hivatalosan lejárna a munkaidõ? Azon egyikük sem lepõdött volna meg, ha túlóráztatja õket, de ez...  
  
Kiba hamar megrázta a fejét, hogy felocsúdjon, és már nyitotta volna a száját, de a hangok végül a torkában maradtak, mikor a sötéthajú fõnök a szõke fiatal felé fordult.  
\- Kivéve persze Uzumakit. - A kék szemek lángoltak az indulatoktól, de nem úgy tûnt, mintha Sasukét ez különösebben meghatotta volna. - Ha jól emlékszem, neki még van egy kis dolga.  
  
Naruto már remegett a dühtõl, aminek láttán Sasuke arcára furcsa, és meglehetõsen gonosz mosoly ült.  
\- És mivel munkaidõben telefonálgatott - a fekete szemek az összecsukott mobilra meredtek, amit Naruto még mindig a kezében tartott, s ujjai most elfehéredtek rajta -, holnapra is kerítek neki extra feladatot. Úgy látom, nagyon ráér.  
  
\- Uch... de fõnök! - szólt közbe erélyesen Kiba, miközben gyilkos tekintetû barátja mellé lépett... nem kevésbé gyilkolni készülõ tekintettel. - Egyetlen ügyfél sem tartózkodott már itt, ha vészhívás lett volna, is...  
  
\- De nem az volt, ugye? - Sasuke szemei megvillantak, Sakura pedig aggódón nézett Narutóra. Szokatlan, hogy a férfi még mindig nem vágott vissza. De a lány azt jól látta, hogy a fogait csikorgatta mérgében. - Nagyon örülök, Uzumaki, hogy boldog macskatulajdonos lettél, de az irodában talán inkább a feladataiddal kellene foglalkoznod.  
  
Sakura lélegzete elakadt. Basszus! Szóval Uchiha hallotta õket!  
  
A nevezett Uchiha körbenézett a teremben.  
\- Miért vagytok még mindig itt? Mint mondtam: mehettek.  
  
Neji mereven bólintott, aztán unokahúga felé fordult, aki szintén felállt. Hinata vetett egy bátortalan, s némiképp együttérzõ pillantást Narutóra és két barátjára, majd lesütött fejjel távozott Neji nyomában az öltözõ felé, ahol majd levehetik egyenruhájukat, és távozhatnak. Kiba és Sakura bizonytalan pillantást váltottak, de egyikük sem mozdult.  
  
Végül a lány felnézett fõnöke sötét szemeibe, és rögtön kiolvasta belõlük a néma kérdést.  
\- Mi... Mi maradunk, és segítünk Narutónak befejezni a prezentációt - mondta gyorsan, s közben keményen állta Sasuke tekintetét. Szándékosan használta a "befejezni" szót, noha tisztában volt vele, hogy a szõke még hozzá sem kezdett. - Kibával...  
  
\- Akkor máshogy fogalmazom - szakította félbe jegesen Sasuke, és a fiatal nõ érezte, hogy libabõr ül ki a testére. - Tünés.  
  
A zöld szemek tanácstalanul pillantottak a kékekbe, mire azok egy pillanatra lecsukódtak, majd ismét kinyíltak - ezúttal már a csapkodó villámok nélkül, de azért még mindig mély sötétség kavargott a medencékben.  
\- Semmi gond. Menjetek.  
  
\- Naruto...  
  
\- Nem, tényleg - nézett a közbeszóló Kibára a férfi. - Nem dolgozhatnék itt, ha nem tudnék ennyit se megoldani, hm? - Elmosolyodott, de Sakura látta, hogy ezúttal Kibát sem verte át vele. - Egyébként sem nagy dolog, ha egyszer Uchiha rám bízza, nem igaz?  
  
Naruto még rájátszott pajkossággal kacsintott is egyet, Sakura és Kiba pedig lassan beszívták a levegõt. Abból sosem származott jó, mikor Naruto úgy beszélt a fõnökérõl, mintha nem is lenne ott mellette...  
  
\- Iszok egy kortyot, és megyek is. A géped be van még kapcsolva, ugye? - fordult Kibához tovább beszélve, hogy az Uchiha véletlenül se juthasson szóhoz. Ujjai az ásványvizes palackra kulcsolódtak, majd könnyedén letekerte a kupakot és a szájához emelte. - Remek - tette hozzá Kiba lassan érkezõ bólintását látva. Jó pár korty gurult le a torkán, majd leeresztette az üveget.  
  
Sakura halkan felsikkantott, és hallotta, hogy még Kiba is fuldokló nyögést hallat. Nem csoda. A szíve megállt, a levegõ pedig a tüdejében rekedt, ahogy döbbenten meredt a földön egyre nagyobbá váló tócsára, majd lassan felemelve tekintetét végignézett a csöpögõ férfin...  
\- Hopsz - mondta Naruto, miközben lerakta a szinte teljesen kiürült palackot az asztalára, majd egy lépéssel hátrébb állt. - Megrándult a kezem.  
  
Sakura szerette volna a szájára szorítani a kezét, mikor meglátta Sasuke dermesztõen lassan felpillantó éjfekete szemét. Sõt, az éjfekete kevésnek tûnt a szín leírásához. Az Uchiha lassan húzta ki magát, egy másodpercre sem nézett oda az öltönyét egyre nagyobb területen ellepõ nedves foltra, de ujjaival félresöpörte az elöl vállára lógó tincseit - melyeknek vége szintén nedves volt...  
  
Naruto egyenesen a fõnöke elé lépett, arcán gunyoros, elégedett pajkosság játszott. Érthetetlen, gondolta Sakura.  
\- Bocs - mondta a szõke a legkevésbé sem sajnálkozó hangon.  
  
Kiba megrezdült és hátrált egy lépést, mikor Sasuke kihúzta magát, s immár egyenesen a Naruto elõtt állva meredtek egymás szemébe. A fekete hajú arcán semmilyen érzelem nem látszódott, de szemei örvénylettek. Naruto ennek ellenére - teljesen felfoghatatlan okokból - semmilyen félelmet nem mutatott, pedig Sakura biztosan reszketni kezdett volna, ha az a szénfekete szempár õrá mered így. Sõt, Naruto még képes volt elvenni tekintetét az Uchiháról, és pimaszul végigpásztázni õt, a cseppektõl borított cipõtõl a nedves, fekete öltönyön át egészen a csöpögõ hajtincsekig.  
  
És _mosolygott._  
  
Még a szemeivel is. Elégedetten, gunyorosan, elégtételt véve.  
  
Sakura lehunyta a szemeit, és bármennyire is szeretett volna segíteni Narutónak, hirtelen örült, hogy nem kell itt maradnia.  
  
\- Uzumaki. - Ha létezik hang, ami annyira hideg, hogy megdermedsz tõle, és annyira fenyegetõ, hogy legszívesebben te magad húznád meg a ravaszt a fejednek szegezõdõ pisztolyon... nos, ez a hang volt az.  
  
\- Remek. Még mindig emlékszel a nevemre.  
  
'Mi a francért kell feleselned?!' sikoltotta Sakura bensõje. Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie Kibára, hogy tudja: õ is pont erre gondol.  
  
Sasuke szemei összeszûkültek, és a lány látta, hogy ujjai ökölbe szorulnak. Létezik ez...? Uchiha Sasuke látványosan _dühös_?! A sápadt száj már ki is nyílt, hogy hangot adjon ennek a létezõ vagy nem létezõ dühnek, de Naruto ismét csak nem hagyta szóhoz jutni.  
\- Á-á. Nem is tudnál kirúgatni, Uchiha. A fõnökök... és itt az _igazi_ fõnökökre gondolok... túlságosan ragaszkodnak hozzám - ragyogó mosolyt villantott a fekete hajúra -, akárcsak a vendégek. - Hosszú pillanatig néma csend volt, és Sakura úgy érezte, belefullad ebbe a némaságba. Szinte hallotta a saját heves szívverését. Mikor pedig Naruto újra megszólalt, többé képtelen volt visszanyomni megfáradt sóhaját. - De persze, ha akarsz, szaladj csak árulkodni.  
  
Egy egész perc telt el némán.  
  
Sakura tudta, hogy maximum ennyi volt, de óráknak érezte. A feszültséget szinte tapintani lehetett a levegõben, és gondolatban már eltervezte magának az útvonalat, amivel a lehetõ leghamarabb a telefonhoz rohanhat, és hívhatja a mentõket... Mert valaki bizonyosan meg fog halni a következõ másodpercek egyikében, teljesen biztos... Ha más nem, a feszültség csapja agyon.  
  
De a perc eltelt, és mindenki életben maradt. Sasuke lassan, nagyon lassan levette szemeit az õt még mindig élvezettel pásztázó szõkérõl, és helyette a másik két megnémult alkalmazottra pillantott.  
\- Még mindig itt vagytok.  
  
Eltelt egy pár másodpercbe, míg a nõ felfogta, hogy õ az egyik megszólított. Már amennyire egy kijelentésnek vannak "megszólítottjai". Kibára nézett, aki nyelt egyet, és alig észrevehetõen biccentett.  
  
\- Tünés.  
  
Sakura egyet nyelve bocsánatkérõn kereste Naruto tekintetét, de a férfi nem nézett rá.  
\- Jó... - Elharapta a mondatot. Ezek után ostobaság lenne "jó éjt" kívánni.  
  
Kiba bátorítón nézett rá, majd felkapta az asztalról a saját mobilját, és nagy ívben megkerülve Narutót és Sasukét kisétált a hátsó ajtón. Sakura egy kicsivel lemaradva követte õt, de vetett még egy utolsó pillantást hátra, mielõtt az ajtó bezárult volna. Némán sétáltak át az öltözõhöz, és alig értek oda, máris hallották Sasuke lépteinek hangját - ezek szerint az Uchiha is azonnal otthagyta Narutót... Kiba balra kanyarodott a férfiöltözõ felé, Sakura jobbra. Nem volt benn sokáig, de még ezt is óráknak érezte, és a szokottnál nehezebben sikerült kibújnia az egyenruhából; remegtek a kezei... Tíz perccel késõbb mégis sikerült végeznie, aztán átsietett a szekrényekhez, a zárva bedugva elfordította a kulcsot, majd felkapta a kézitáskáját, és az alkalmazottak számára fenntartott kijárat felé sietett.  
  
Kiba ott várt rá, hátát a falnak támasztva, mint általában.  
\- Elviszlek.  
  
Sakura csak bólintott, és csöndben követte a férfit a parkolóba. Hat óra múlhatott nemrég, de noha már sötétedett, egyáltalán nem volt hûvös az idõ. A fiatal nõ beült az autóba, aminek ajtaját Kiba tartotta neki, és bekötötte a biztonsági övet, mialatt a barna hajú férfi bepattant mellé a vezetõ ülésbe. Kiba beindította az autót, de nem gurult ki rögtön: inkább elsõbbséget adott Uchiha Sasuke fényes fekete sportkocsijának.  
  
Amíg várakoztak, Sakura nem bírta megállni, és oldalra fordulva hátra pillantott. A Mai-Take épülete sötét árnyékba borult, de egy ablak még sárgán világított a kezdõdõ éjszakába...

* * *

  
  


  
Naruto fáradtan dõlt hátra a székében, és képtelen volt visszanyomni ásítását. Szemei elõtt már összefolytak a monitor betûi... pontosabban inkább jojóztak. Végre befejezte ezt a szarságot, de azt az egyet biztosan eldöntötte, hogy soha de soha az életben be nem teszi a lábát Svájcba.  
  
A képernyõ aljában lévõ kis órára pillantott, és némiképp elégedetten állapította meg, hogy nem túlzott Sakurának: éjjel tíz óra húsz perc volt. És mindezt egy vacak tizenöt - TIZENÖT! - perces prezentáció miatt! A képeket hamarabb megtalálta, mint amire számított, de a források letöltésével rengeteget bíbelõdött, a szöveg megírása pedig... bah, rémálom.  
  
Megdörzsölte a szemeit, s egy újabb akaratlanul feltörõ ásítás közben kikapcsolta Kiba gépét. Végre. Nem egy tökéletes mû, valószínûleg nem is fog sok potenciális ügyfelet megragadni, de kész van, és ebbe az egybe nem lehet belekötni. Kezeit épp az imént húzta végig az arcán, de a gondolatra Naruto kényszeredetten beléjük fintorgott.  
  
Nyavalyás Uchiha.  
  
Lassan tápászkodott fel a székrõl, s megrezzent, hogy mekkorát reccsent a háta. Hiába, a görnyedés sosem tett jót neki. Nyújtózkodott párat, s közben eszébe jutott Sakura és Kiba. Basszus. Ha õk is maradhattak volna, biztos feleennyi idõ alatt elkészült volna. Egészen meghatotta õt barátai segítõkészsége.  
  
És akkor ismét... Nyavalyás Uchiha.  
  
Mikor meggyõzõdött róla, hogy minden rendben, leoltotta a lámpákat, majd kilépett a folyosóra. Bekulcsolta az ajtót, majd a kulccsal a kezében átsétált a portára, és bedugta azt a kirendelt polcba. Mintha valaki automatára állította volna a testét, átsétált az öltözõbe, s csak akkor eszmélt fel legközelebb, mikor már az egyenruháját akasztotta vissza a szekrénybe. Kíváncsian nézett körül, és elégedetten állapította meg, hogy fõnöke akasztója hiányzik. Remek. Akkor hazavitte kimosni vagy lecserélni.  
  
Hosszú órák óta elõször mosolyodott el. Igaz, inkább volt ördögi és elégedett, mint õszinte, de hát ember ne válogasson. Magának köszönheti... a nyavalyás Uchiha. Naruto gyorsan az eszébe véste, hogy el ne felejtse megköszönni holnap Sakurának az ásványvizet.  
  
... Errõl eszébe jutott egy aprócska dolog, amit valószínûleg még meg kell beszélnie a lánnyal. Sõt, Kibával is. Mert hála a kicsi cicuskája kotnyelességének, most már aligha lesz esélye összebarátkoztatni õt Soróval...  
  
Basszus.  
  
Csak távolról érzékelte a kellemesen hûvös éjszakai levegõt, mikor kilépett az épületbõl, s automatikusan intett a portásnak. De kezét már le sem eresztette, csak maga felé fordította csuklóját, s az azon lévõ órára pillantott. Tíz negyven... Ha jó utakat fog is ki, lesz vagy tizenegy-tizenöt, mire hazaér... A cicája már biztos nem lesz otthon.  
  
... Már ha egyáltalán meglátogatta ma.  
  
Pedig igazán ráférne egy kis büntetés. Majd ki kell találnia valamit.  
  
Egészen gonosz mosolyra húzódott a szája... meg Uchihának is holnapra. Ez a mai ásványvizes-locsolás kétségtelenül egyik legpazarabb mutatványai közé sorolható, de ennyivel nem úszhatja meg a "kedves kisfõnök úr". Talán ragasztózza be a kilincsét? Neeem, az túl elavult. Szélzsák a széke alá...? Ugyan, túl gyerekes. Cserélje ki a hajvaxát ragasztóra? Úgyis mindig ott hordja a táskájában...  
  
Akárki is szerelte bele ezt az autopilot-módot, kétségtelenül köszönettel tartozik neki. Meg persze a reflexeinek, amiért nem hajtott bele abba a gödörbe. Ilyen sötétben már nem egészen ugyanaz vezetni...  
  
A gondolatait azonban valahol elhagyta út közben. Csak akkor tértek vissza belé, mikor pontosan tizenegy-tizenkettõkör leparkolt a lakása elõtt.  
  
Kulcsait mereven halászta elõ a zsebébõl, miközben felsétált a lépcsõn, majd megindult a kis folyosón a harmadik, azaz a saját lakásának ajtaja felé. Két "szomszédja" közül Gaarával remek kapcsolatot alakított ki, bár elég ritkán látta a vöröshajú fiatalembert. A szélsõ lakóval, Chiyóval azonban még csak háromszor találkozott, ami nem túl szép ahhoz képest, hogy két éve ebben a társasházban lakik. Nem mintha annyira hiányzott volna nekik az öreg néni társasága, na de mégis.  
  
Ujjai nehezen találtak bele a kulccsal a lyukba, de végül valahogy mégis sikerült. Újabb ásítás tört elõ belõle, mikor meghallotta a kattanást, aztán kihúzta a kulcsot és a kilincsre tette a kezét...  
  
... és rögtön minden álmosság kirepült a testébõl. Szája széles mosolyra húzódott, kék szemei valósággal felvillantak a sötétben.  
  
A kilincsre apró, fekete nyakörv volt szorosan ráerõsítve.  
  
Naruto szíve megdobbant, és gyomra azonnal ugrott egyet a hasában, mert tisztában volt vele, mit jelent ez. Itt van.  
  
_A cicája._  
  
Szinte feltépte az ajtót, és az még be se csapódott mögötte, õ már le is rúgta magáról a cipõit. Az elõszoba sötét volt, de a hálószobájának ajtaja alól kivilágított a sárga fény. A szõke férfi oda se figyelve dobta fel kabátját az akasztóra - a ruhadarab persze rögtön lecsusszant róla a földre -, és sietõs léptekkel indult meg a szobája felé. Az ajtaja elõtt egy pillanatra megállt, hallgatózott - legszívesebben a fehér falapra szorította volna fülét, na de mégis... Nem sokkal egyszerûbb benyitni?  
  
Így hát megtette. A félhomály után valósággal megvakította az erõs fény. A szemei elé kapta kezét, s erõsen pislogott bekönnyezõ kék szemeivel, míg végre képes volt az ágya felé pillantani. Amint a kép kitisztult elõtte, keze az oldalára hullott, gyomra ismét megrándult, és a testét is mintha megint visszakapcsolták volna automatára... de ezúttal egészen más helyen.  
  
Az ágyon fekvõ szépség teljesen meztelen volt - na jó, egy fehér törülközõ volt a dereka köré csavarva, de ahogy olvasás közben kicsit felhúzta a lábát, nem hagyott kétséget afelõl, hogy semmilyen ruhadarabot nem visel. Teste fényesen csillogott, és ragyogó cseppek ültek rajta a feltételezhetõen nem régi zuhanyozás maradványaiként. Az ajtó nyílásának hangjára az õ gyönyörûséges fekete macskája leeresztette kezeit és félrerakta a könyvét, hogy a belépõre nézhessen. Naruto elveszett annak a mély szempárnak a tekintetében, és halványan megrezdülve érezte, hogy az automata mód még "keményebbre" vált.  
  
\- Már azt hittem, nem is fáradsz ma ide.  
  
Egy teljes, egész mondatot kapott üdvözletül?! Basszus. A cicusa már nagyon türelmetlenül várhatta.  
  
\- _Sok_ dolgom volt az _irodában_ \- jelentette ki erõsen hangsúlyozva a szavakat, miután megtalálta a hangját, s közben táskáját a földre dobva megindult az ágy felé.  
  
\- ...  
  
Nem bírta tovább visszanyomni a mosolyát. Látta, hogy a másik fekete szemei is megvillannak, de a fény azonnal eltûnt belõlük, s az alak felült az ágyon. Naruto megnyalta a szája szélét, s ez nem kerülte el a másik figyelmét - alig észrevehetõ kis félmosoly jelent meg az arcán.  
  
\- De rossz cicus voltál - suttogta a szõke miközben elõbb csak egyik térdét, majd kezeit is az ágyra helyezve közelebb hajolt. - Tudod, hogy nem szabad a telefonnal játszanom az irodában...  
  
Az éjszínû szemek állták a tekintetét.  
\- Egész nap rólam beszéltél.  
  
\- Ennek örülnöd kéne.  
  
\- Nyávogást raktál be jelzõhangnak nekem.  
  
\- Ennek is örülnöd kéne.  
  
\- Nem vagyok macska. - Ahogy fújt egyet, Naruto nem bírta ki nevetés nélkül.  
  
\- Dehogynem. - Most már mindkét lábával az ágyon térdepelt, s jobb kezét elõre nyújtva végigsimította a fényes, nedves tincseket. - Ebéd óta felborzolt szõrrel jártál a nyomomban, és karmoltál, valahányszor másokhoz szóltam... mint egy cica, aki féltékeny a gazdija barátaira. - Naruto ismét megnyalta az ajkait, és elégedetten látta, hogy a fekete szemek követik a mozdulatát. Elõrébb hajolt, hogy a két orr már szinte összeért, s a szõke suttogva folytatta: - Nade hogy lopva kihallgass minket, aztán elküldd azt az smst, és ráadásul még le is toljál, amiért elolvasom... komolyan, Sasuke.  
  
A sötéthajú férfi lehunyta a szemeit a nevének hallatán, mire Naruto elmosolyodott, és elõre hajolva megnyalta a hófehér nyakat. Érezte, hogy a másik halványan megrezdül, és hosszú, sápadt ujjai a hajába fonódnak.  
\- Túl sok a beszéd.  
  
Naruto belemosolygott a férfi nyakába miközben szájával tovább vándorolt felfelé, puhán nyomva ajkait a még nedves bõrre, néha finoman hozzáérintve nyelvét. De persze csak óvatosan: a férfi sosem engedte, hogy nyomot hagyjon rajta, õ pedig nem akart visszaélni a felkínált lehetõséggel. De ennyi is elégnek tûnt - Naruto biztos volt benne, hogy ha nem lenne olyan átkozottul büszke, Sasuke elégedetten dorombolna a mozdulatai nyomán.  
\- Miért nem vártál meg a zuhannyal? - kérdezte a szõke, mikor felérve szájába kapta az egyik fülcimpát, s lágyan szopogatni kezdte.  
  
\- Szándékomban állt. - Az Uchiha hangja a szokottnál is mélyebb volt, érzõdött rajta: koncentrálnia kell, ha meg akarja õrizni higgadtságát. Naruto nem foglakozott vele. Úgyis csak idõ kérdése... - De már rohadtul fáztam a ruhámban, amit _valaki_ kedvesen leöntött - morogta elhúzva a fejét. Hiába nézett rá csúnyán, a tekintete épp úgy nem hatott Narutóra, mint ahogy az irodában sem.  
  
\- Ó, bocsáss meg! - mondta ennek ellenére a szõke bujkáló nevetéssel a hangjában. - De annyira... szexi voltál azokban a vizes göncökben... - mormolta a puha, porcelánfehér bõrbe. Sasuke nyaka megfeszült az ajkai alatt, mire õ újra elmosolyodott... de aztán komolyra váltott. - De tudod, ez csak apróság volt ahhoz képest, amit nekem kell folyton elviselnem. Van fogalmad róla, mennyire tudlak gyûlölni, Uchiha?  
  
Sasuke ismét lehunyta a szemeit, de most nem úgy, mint korábban. Szája vékony réssé szûkült, s mikor szemhéjai legközelebb felnyíltak, tekintetében nem volt könyörület.  
\- Ha azt akarod, hogy maradjak, ne "uchiházz". - A hangja kemény volt, mint az acél, és Naruto érezte, hogy ezúttal jogosan.  
  
\- Sajnálom, Sasuke - mondta engesztelésképp, és ajkát finoman a másik álla alá érintette. Sosem ismerte volna be, de a szíve is megállt a gondolatra, hogy a férfi most elmenjen. Pedig már lemondott arról, hogy ma is átjön...  
  
\- ... Még mindig túl sok a beszéd.  
  
Naruto halkan felkuncogott, majd feljebb csúszva apró csókokat hintett a férfi nyakára, állára, arcára, a szája sarkába... aztán megnyalta a sápadt ajkakat, s egy csepp ellenállásba sem ütközött, mikor közéjük dugta nyelvét.  
  
Sasuke persze nem csókolt vissza, de a szõke ezt már rég megszokta. A fekete hajú mindig próbálta õrizni híres higgadtságát, amivel rászolgált a "jégherceg" becenévre. Szükség van egy kis idõre, míg feloldódik annyira, hogy elhagyja ezt az álarcot... Ezt tudván Naruto teljes nyugalommal csavarta nyelvét a másiké köré, majd viszonzást nem várva végigsimította a meleg szájpadlást és a fogakat, s közben rácsókolt a puha felsõ ajakra. Az Uchiha nem reagált, de testével hátrébb csúszott, hogy hátát a falnak vethesse, s kezeit Naruto felsõje alá dugta.  
  
\- 'Suke... - mormolta halkan a szõke, s elszakadva a finom ajkaktól újra a fehér nyakra szorította száját. Tudta jól, mit akar a másik, tudta, miért várt rá órákon keresztül a lakásában... És bolond lenne nem megadni neki. Mióta elõször hazahozta magához ezt az ázott cicát, a kis kandúr idõrõl idõre visszatért hozzá gondoskodásért. A szõke már rég nem törõdött azzal, hogyan is kerültek ebbe a nyakatekert helyzetbe. Egyszerûen csak... élvezte _látni_ Sasukét, élvezte _érezni_ Sasukét... _Sasukét_ , aki teljesen más volt, mint gyötrõje az irodában. Hogy melyik az igazi énje, arra Naruto nem tudott volna válaszolni, de amíg _ezt_ a Sasukét megkaphatja, bármit képes elviselni.  
  
Halkan felsóhajtott, ahogy a sápadt kezek erõteljesen simogatták a mellkasát, és elakadt a lélegzete, mikor egy mozdulattal átlendítették felsõjét a feje fölött. Aztán meglepetten felnevetett, és megcsókolta az éjszínû fejtetõt.  
\- De türelmetlen vagy...  
  
Sasuke csak mordult egyet.  
\- Tudod, nekem is dolgoznom kell holnap. - Narutónak még pislogni sem volt ideje, az Uchiha megragadta a vállait és átlökte az ágy másik oldalára. Aztán újabb pislogásnyi idõ telt el, és Sasuke már az ölében ült. - Már lassan indultam volna haza. - Fürge ujjai sebesen kezdték megszabadítani Narutót a nadrágjától, akinek a látványra fájdalmasan megrezdült a hasában lévõ szûk csomó. - Lassú vagy. Ha akkor megcsinálod azt a prezentációt, amikor elõször utasítom - Naruto megmosolyogta a szóhasználatot -, már mindketten aludhatnánk.  
  
\- Már megbocsáss - vetette közbe a szõke, bár kiszáradt a szája, mikor a cipzár lehúzódott a nadrágján -, de ha nem kötelezted volna, hogy bent maradjak, IS mindketten aludhatnánk már. - Épp sikerült kimondania az utolsó szót, mikor a hûvös, sápadt ujjak szabad levegõre húzták merevedését, s lélegzete a tüdejében rekedt. Halkan felnyögött, mire az Uchiha elégedett kis félmosolyt villantott rá.  
  
\- A fõnököd vagyok. Azt teszed, amit mondok.  
  
Naruto alig hallotta a szavakat, hála a férfiasságán lassan fel-le járó kezeknek. Biztos volt benne, hogy ebben a pillanatban bármit megtenne Sasukénak: ha azt mondja, ugorjon ki az ablakon, talán még arra is képes lett volna.  
  
\- Szemétláda... - nyögte, majd elõre nyújtott kezét erõsen az Uchiha nyaka köré csavarva elõre rántotta annak fejét. Száját szorosan préselte hozzá a lassan melegedõ ajkakra, s elégedetten nyelte el a közülük kiszökõ sóhajt, mikor a mozdulat következtében Sasuke ágyéka erõsen az övének dörzsölõdött. Az Uchiha nyelve hirtelen megmozdult és hevesen Naruto szájába hatolt, aki erre megugró hassal felnyögött, és még közelebb húzta magához a fekete hajút... De Sasuke szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban rántotta el a száját, s helyette a barna nyakat támadta meg.  
  
\- Basszus... Sasuke - mormolta Naruto, miközben lehunyta a szemeit a kettõs érzésre: ahogy a férfi szívja, harapja a nyakát, s ezzel egy idõben izgatottságuk összedörzsölõdik... Végül két kezét megemelve megszorította az Uchiha csípõjét, s egy rántással jelezte, hogy cuppanjon le a nyakáról. - Úgy látszik, mégis igaza van Sakurának: a cicák játékból hagynak nyomokat... - Sasuke figyelmeztetõn a nyakába harapott, mire a szõke felszisszent. - Hé!  
  
\- Nem érdekel, mit mondott Haruno - mondta a fekete hajú egészen olyan hangon, mint amit az irodában szokott használni. - És mondtam, hogy ne kezelj macskaként.  
  
Naruto vigyorogva nyúlt elõre s rántotta le a már amúgy is kellõen meglazult törölközõt a másik derekáról. Sasuke felszisszent, aztán beszívta ajkát, mikor a barna ujjak a merevedésére kulcsolódtak.  
\- Pedig hasonlítasz az õ macskájára. Õ is szereti, ha a hasát meg a farkát simogatják - Sasuke újabb mordulásra készült, de a hang félúton nyögéssé vált, így elég érdekes zaj szökött ki a sápadt ajkak közül -, és õ is megkarmolta a gazdi kezét...  
  
\- Az... az nem én voltam. - Naruto látta rajta, hogy legszívesebben visszaszívná a szavait, amiért megbotlott a nyelve a kijelentés közben. - A saját tollad karcolt meg.  
  
\- De kinek a kezében volt a tollam? - A szõke férfi felült, s emiatt kénytelen volt abbahagyni Sasuke kényeztetését, de amint újra elhelyezkedett, a fehér mellkason lévõ két kiálló dudor egyikére szorította a száját, s finoman megharapta azt. Sasuke izmai jól érezhetõen megfeszültek a tenyere alatt. - Sõt, még a hajadat is megtalálták rajtam... Még jó, hogy nem nézték meg alaposabban. - Szívogatni kezdte a sötét gombot, s hosszú percig csak a szürcsögõ zajok és Sasuke visszafojtott zihálása hallatszott a levegõben. Végül Naruto még egy utolsó csókot nyomott a megviselt testrészre, majd felnézett partnerére. - Vagyis minden jel szerint "boldog macskatulajdonos lettem" - ismételte el a fekete hajú korábbi szavait kaján élvezettel.  
  
Sasuke gyönyörû volt, Naruto kis híján attól elélvezett, hogy ránézett. Máskor oly üres, kifejezéstelen, érzelemmentes arca most egészen ki volt pirulva, tekintete ködössé vált, és szemlátomást nehezére esett fókuszálni. Enyhén nyitott ajkaival alig hallhatóan zihált, szénszínû haja még mindig nedvesen tapadt az arcára, s mikor érzékelte Naruto kék szemének intenzív tekintetét, félrenézett.  
  
'Zavarban van' állapította meg az Uzumaki, és gyõzedelmes vigyor terült szét az arcán. Biztos volt benne, hogy rajta kívül Sasuke soha senkinek nem mutatja meg ezt az oldalát. Valójában máig nem értette, mivel érdemelte ki ezt a különleges "lehetõséget", de csak áldani tudta a szerencséjét. Még csak... azt se igazán értette, miért nem visszakozik soha Sasuke, hogy nem az övé a domináns szerep. Nem mintha ez probléma lett volna Naruto számára, isten ments. Imádott felülkerekedni az Uchihán, minden tekintetben. Épp csak... Sasukét nem olyan típusú embernek ismerte meg az elmúlt két évben, aki hagyja, hogy mások "elnyomják". Épp ezért teljesen érthetetlen volt a szõke számára a férfinak ezen oldala.  
  
Esetleg a sok munkabeli stresszt akarja így levezetni? Hiszen az Uchihák híres és neves család voltak. Valószínûleg gyerekkora óta elvárták tõle, hogy mindig a legjobb, a legerõsebb legyen. Talán így tudja felszabadítani magát: ha hagyja, hogy ezen ritka alkalmakkor valaki végre kivegye az irányítást a kezei közül.  
  
És valami isteni mázlinak köszönhetõen õt jelölte ki a sors ennek a szerencsés "valakinek" a szerepére...  
  
\- Elvárhatom, hogy legalább szex közben ne kalandozz el?  
  
Naruto megrezzent, aztán felsóhajtva parancsolt megálljt a gondolatainak. Már õt is túlságosan kínozta önnön vágya, így csak megeresztett egy vigyort a szemlátomást türelmetlen Sasuke felé, majd elemelte egyik kezét a férfi csípõjérõl, és az ágya mellett álló asztalka felé tapogatózott... de megállt, ahogy a sötéthajú férfi ismét kézbe fogta merevedését, és alig észrevehetõn megrázta a fejét, hogy nyugalomra intse.  
\- Nem kell.  
  
\- Ne hülyéskedj - morogta Naruto zavartan. - Anélkül... - Aztán hirtelen fény gyúlt az agyában. - Elõkészültél? Amíg vártál rám? - tudakolta mohón, s muszáj volt jeges zuhanyra gondolnia, hogy el ne menjen azonnal a puszta elképzeléstõl. Sasuke ismét vékonyra szívta a száját és félrenézett, de Naruto látta, hogy a füle vörösebb színben játszik. Tehát beletrafált.  
  
\- Hehe... - kuncogott fel önelégülten, mire telibe kapta Sasuke gyilkos tekintetét.  
  
\- Kuss legyen, idióta.  
  
Naruto lassan szívta be a levegõt, ahogy a fekete hajú férfi óvatosan helyezkedett rajta... s a következõ pillanatban benne rekedt az összes oxigén, szíve felmondta a szolgálatot, agyából pedig minden gondolat kirepült.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi idõ után tért magához. Egész testét fáradtnak és zsibbadtnak érezte... és valahol mégis megbékéltnek. A tökéletes együttlét utáni tökéletes kielégülés. Földöntúli mosoly öntötte el az arcát, miközben oldalra fordult, hogy kitapogassa a fekete hajú férfit.  
  
A keresett férfi azonban nem volt az ágyon. Naruto azonnal felkönyökölt, s tekintetét körbejáratta a szobán. Nem mehetett el csak így, ugye? Ugye...?!  
  
Megnyugodott, mikor kinyílt a fürdõszoba ajtaja, s a frissen lemosdott Sasuke lépett ki mögüle... sajnálatos módon már ruhákban. Az irodában viselt öltönye volt rajta, de immár szárazon. Naruto elõbb a falán lógó órára pillantott - nulla-hat -, majd végignézett önmagán: hiába, mehet õ is fürdeni, a hasát borító élvezetmaradványok nem jönnek le maguktól...  
  
\- Sasuke - szólította meg a férfit, mire az egy pillanatra felnézett, aztán folytatta az inge begombolását. Porcelánfehér arca ismét érzelemmentes és megfejthetetlen volt, nyoma sem látszott rajta a korábbi pírnak és hévnek... Naruto átkozottul csalódott volt ezért, hiába tudta jól, hogy erre kell számítania.  
  
\- Hamar feküdj le - utasította õt végül Sasuke miközben felkapta mobilját az asztalról, majd a zsebébe dugta. A hangja pontosan olyan volt, mint amilyen az irodában szokott lenni. - Ha elkésel reggel, tényleg megint benn tartalak.  
  
\- Hogy aztán újra várhass rám, hm? - morogta Naruto, miközben visszadõlt az ágyon. Mérges volt, mint mindig, szex után. Mert Sasuke mindig "visszaváltozott". Mert Sasuke mindig magára hagyta.  
  
... De hogy miért zavarta õt ez ennyire...?  
  
Oldalra sandított, és látta, hogy a férfi felvonja egyik sötét szemöldökét, de máshogy nem kommentálja a megjegyzését. Az ajtóhoz lépve futólag végigsimította éjszínû tincseit, aztán lenyomta a kilincset. Csak egy pillanatig habozott ott.  
\- Jó éjt, Uzumaki.  
  
Naruto lehunyta a szemeit... ez már nem az õ cicája. Ez már a szemét, beszólós, gyötrõ fõnök, aki két éve nap mint nap kínozza õt az irodában.  
  
\- ... 'éjt, Uchiha.  
  
De Sasuke ezt már nem hallotta. Az ajtó már becsukódott mögötte.

* * *

Saját rajzom:


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto halkan dudorászva lépett ki az élelmiszerüzletből, mikor azonban eljutott tudatáig az eső kemény, mégis finom zuhogásának hangja, összeráncolt szemöldökkel mormogott el az orra alatt egy szitkot. Felnézett az égre, ami sötétszürke volt a rajta kavargó felhőktől, s nagy cseppekben, sebesen hullott alá a víz.  
  
Még szerencse, hogy van nála esernyő. Ismét csak hálás lehet Sakurának. Ha a múltkor nem adja kölcsön neki, és Naruto ma nem vitte volna magával, hogy visszaadja... Bokája mellé rakta az ételekkel megrakott szatyrot, majd elővette belőle a kis tárgyat, s felnyitotta. Sajnos az rózsaszín volt, de hát ember ne válogasson...  
  
Mélyet szippantott az esőszagú levegőből, és annyira nem is bánta, hogy nem kell átmennie Sakurához. Ezt a szép szombatot örömmel fogja otthon eltölteni. Elvégre egyedül a hétvége az, amikor nyugodtan ülhet a hátsóján anélkül, hogy a "vezetőség" folyamatosan beszólna neki, mialatt rossz kedvében is kényszerű mosollyal kell beszélgetnie az ügyfelekkel.  
  
Igen, a hétvége egyszerűen mesés.  
  
Naruto épp csak kifordult az utcán, mikor cipője hangos csobbanással merült el egy nagyobb pocsolyában. Azonnal kirántotta lábát, de máris érezte, hogy a víz befolyik a lábfejéhez. Keresetlen szavakat mormolt az orra alatt, és látta, hogy egy mellette elhaladó nő megmosolyogja: hogy a "ballépését", vagy a rózsaszín esernyőt, még kérdéses volt...  
  
A férfi automatikusan hátrébb eresztette az ernyőt, hogy rendesen kiláthasson mögüle, és előre dőlve figyelte a gyalogátkelőhelynél felszerelt lámpát, ami egyelőre kitartóan tartotta piros színét. Aztán végre villogni kezdett... és igen! Amint a figura zöldre váltott, a férfi már lépett, hogy átmenjen a túloldalra... de amikor a biztonság miatt oldalra nézett, megakadt a szeme valamin.  
  
Az út másik oldalán jó pár fa magasodott az ég elé. Naruto jól ismerte őket, hisz szeretett kiülni az alatta lévő padokra, mikor ragyogó napfényes volt az idő. A fák mögött ugyanis egy kisebb park húzódott, ahova a lakók mehettek kisgyerekekkel, vagy épp kutyát sétáltatni, persze mindezt csak meleg, fényes napokon. Senki nem olyan bolond, hogy zuhogó esőben ott áztassa magát.  
  
... Legalábbis Naruto ezt hitte. De a szélső padon fekvő alak szemlátomást nem volt így ezzel.  
  
Hosszan meredt az ő rálátásából férfinak tűnő személyre, s azon gondolkodott, odamenjen-e. Ha részeg, nem tanácsos. Ha vár valakire, akkor hamarosan úgyis kap társaságot.  
  
De minél többet gondolkodott, annál inkább jutott az elhatározás felé, hogy oda kell mennie. Ilyen időben senki nem beszél meg találkozókat. Esernyő viszont szemlátomást nem volt a férfinél, és ha sokáig fekszik még ott, teljesen átfázhat - arról nem is beszélve, mi van akkor, ha elájult, vagy rosszul lett...  
  
Mire ezt végiggondolta, Naruto már útban is volt a pad felé. Kék szemeit közben egy pillanatra sem vette le a személyről, aki hosszú, sötétszürke farmert és fekete dzsekit viselt, s az utóbbinak kapucniját mélyen a fejébe húzta. Egyik karja a mellkasán feküdt, a másik lehullott a pad mellé, ujjai hozzáértek a minden bizonnyal nedves fűhöz. A szőke léptei puhán tocsogtak a vizes pázsiton, cipője szinte belecuppant a sáros földbe. Remek...  
  
\- Hé - szólította meg az alakot, mikor odaért a padhoz. Így, hogy már fölötte állt, látta, hogy a kapucni alól fényes, fekete hajtincsek lógnak ki. A kapucni az idegen férfi orráig volt húzva, az alatta kilátszó bőr pedig szinte hófehér volt. Naruto hangjának hallatán a vékony száj mintha megrezdült volna, de a fickó máshogy nem adta jelét annak, hogy észlelte volna a hozzá lépőt. - Hahó! - szólt ismét Naruto, ezúttal erélyesebben.  
  
Már készült volna, hogy megkocogtatja a víztől csöpögő fejtetőt, mikor a földre lógó kéz megemelkedett, s az idegen a fejéhez nyúlva hátrább húzta magáról a kapucnit.  
  
... Hopsz. Mégsem annyira idegen.  
  
\- Uchiha?! - hördült fel Naruto döbbenten. Basszus! Nem igaz, hogy ez a szemét még a jól megérdemelt hétvégi pihenőnapjain sem hagy nyugtot neki!  
  
Sasuke sötét szemei egy pillanatra végignéztek a fölötte állón, s figyelmét biztosan nem kerülte el a sáros cipő, a ramenes dobozokkal megrakott szatyor, vagy a rózsaszín női esernyő. Naruto már előre gondolkozott, milyen sértésekkel vágjon majd vissza az őt érőekre, de annál nagyobb volt meglepetése, mikor a kisfőnök csak lehunyta a szemeit, aztán visszahúzta arcába a kapucnit, és elfordult tőle.  
  
Ha arra számított, hogy a szőke ennyitől lelép, hát tévedett.  
  
\- Hé, Uchiha, hozzád beszélek! - mordult rá Naruto, és hátrarántotta a férfi arcát eltakaró ruhadarabot. A folyékony tinta színű szemek megvillantak, és Naruto már látta is bennük az inzultálásokat megelőző lángokat villanni, de ismét csalódnia kellett: Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit, s bár rögtön utána azonnal kinyitotta őket, a tekintete már kifejezéstelen volt.  
  
\- Mit akarsz, Uzumaki? - Most, hogy nem volt, ami védje az arcát, az esőcseppek súlyos patakokban csordultak végig a porcelánfehér arcon.  
  
\- Mi a jó eget keresel itt? - hagyta figyelmen kívül a másik kérdését Naruto. - Zuhog az eső, ember! Te pedig tudtommal a város másik végében laksz. Nem igaz, hogy még hétvégén is képes vagy rontani a levegőmet!  
  
Sasuke sokáig nézett a szemeibe, és Naruto ezzel nem igazán tudott mit kezdeni. Persze, hozzászokott már, de volt valami a főnöke pillantásában, ami... más volt. Nem a szokott érdektelenség, inkább... üres közömbösség, megtört érzéketlenség. Szinte kirázta tőle a hideg.  
\- Senki nem kérte, hogy gyere ide - vette le végül róla a szemeit Sasuke. De egy pillanat alatt újra visszafordította a szőkére, mikor érezte, hogy a fejét nem áztatja tovább az eső, s tekintetében meglepődés látszott.  
  
Naruto félrehúzta a száját, de az esernyőt nem emelte vissza a sötéthajú felől. Sasuke szemlátomást már bőrig ázott, és Naruto biztos volt benne, hogy a dzseki ujja alatt libabőrösek a karjai. De az Uchiha persze sokkal büszkébb annál, semhogy ezt beismerje, vagy akár elmozduljon innen... akármiért is vár ezen a padon.  
  
\- Hé... - szólalt meg óvatosan, s észrevette, hogy a hangja sokkal lágyabb lett. Pff. - Minden oké?  
  
A tapogatózó kérdés szemlátomást nem csak őt magát lepte meg, de Sasukét is: egészen furcsa szemekkel nézett rá. Naruto arra gondolt, felajánlja neki az esernyőt, aztán lelép. Ő úgyis csak pár utcányira lakik, se-perc alatt hazaér...  
  
Sasuke oldalra fordította a fejét, és nem válaszolt.  
  
'Oké, itt valami nagy gond van' döbbent rá Naruto. Nemhogy sértést, de még egy vacak "hn"-t sem kapott! Ez pedig minimum egy világvége válthatta ki. Bizonytalanul álldogált egyik lábáról a másikra. Mit tegyen? Megfordult a fejében, hogy Uchiha modorát utánozva szó nélkül megfordul és elmegy, de... ezt túl pofátlannak tartotta. Sasuke képes lenne rá, de ő nem olyan.  
  
\- Esetleg... nem akarsz feljönni hozzám?  
  
Na_ erre _már visszakapta a fejét Sasuke, és úgy nézett Narutóra, mintha az a világ legostobább kérdését tette volna fel. Hm, talán azért, mert a szőke pontosan ezt tette.  
  
'Basszus...' dörmögte magában Naruto, és érezte, hogy az arca egy kis pontja felmelegszik. Ennél hülyébb kérdést a világon nem hozhatott volna össze!  
  
\- Idióta. - Naruto kivételesen nem ellenkezett. Egyrészt, mert valahogy megkönnyebbült, hogy végre "normális" reakciót kapott a kisfőnöktől, másrészt mert ezúttal tényleg annak érezte magát.  
  
De ezt persze nem fogja a másik orrára kötni.  
  
\- Jól van, barom! Én most lelépek. Nézd, ott az a lámpa - bökött a fejével a gyalogátkelőhely felé, ahol nemrég állt, s ami most ismét vörösen világított. - Ha ott leszel, mire zöldre vált, beengedlek megszentelt hajlékomba. - Hogy miért tartott ki még mindig a "vigyük haza az Uchihát" ötlete mellett, elképzelése sem volt. - Ha nem, hát így jártál. Az én lelkiismeretem tiszta. - Azzal szertartásosan intett egyet, majd megfordulva körülnézett, és nyugodt léptekkel átsétált az utcán.  
  
Igazság szerint Naruto nem tudta volna megmondani, mit szeretne: kövesse őt Sasuke, vagy ne? Ha jön, akkor a kényelmes, pihentető szombatjának lőttek, ugyanakkor... ismerte magát annyira, hogy tudja: ha nem jön, a szombatjának ugyanúgy lőttek, mert végig enné magát, hogy ugyan mi a fene történhetett a rettegett Uchihával, amiért ilyen szokatlanul viselkedett...  
  
Felpillantott a nagy lámpára, amin az álló emberalak még mindig pirosan világított. Naruto pislogott egyet. Várjunk, nem... nem ő pislogott. A lámpa kezdett villogni.  
  
A szőke férfi érezte, hogy megugrik a szívverése, s szokatlan izgatottság vesz erőt rajta. Furcsa, mintha az előbb sokkal hamarabb váltott volna színt... Miért ilyen lassú ez a vacak?! Valaki biztosan megbűvölte, vagy csak simán elromlott, vagy...  
  
Feszült várakozás töltötte meg minden tagját, s egy pillanatra a lélegzete is kihagyott, mikor a lámpa végre-valahára zöldre váltott... és ugyanabban a pillanatban egy másik ember lélegzetét érezte a tarkójánál. Libabőrös lett a háta.  
  
Legyűrve a késztetést, hogy hátraforduljon, Naruto csak lehunyta a szemeit, és felmordult.  
\- Na gyerünk, Uchiha.  
  
\- Hn._

* * *

  
  


  
Naruto pontosan hét óra harminckilenc perckor viharzott be a Mai-Take főbejáratán, hogy azonnal a portára rohanhasson: egy pillanat alatt bejelentkezett a dolgozóknak fenntartott kis könyvben, egy macskakaparáshoz hasonlatos aláírást csapott a névlista alá, s mire a meglepett portás egyet pislantott, a szőke férfi már nem volt sehol. Futva tette meg az utat az öltözőkhöz, ahol aztán nem sokat teketóriázva rántotta le magáról a ruháit, s közben a falon lévő órára pillantott: hét-negyvennégy... Szitkozódva próbálta begombolni a fehér inget a mellkasán. Sasuke mindig háromnegyedkor tart "népszemlét"! Pedig még így is örülhet, hogy egyetlen zsaru sem kapcsolta le, amikor sebességhatárral nem törődve száguldott végig a városon...  
  
Úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik az apróságokkal. Gyorsan magára kapta utazási iroda jelével ellátott mellényt, a mélykék nyakkendőt épp csak a nyaka köré tekerte, s már rohant is a fogadó iroda felé. Útközben véletlenül nekiszaladt az egyik középkorú takarítónőnek, de elhadart bocsánatkérésen kívül nem futotta többre. Torkában dobogó szívvel tépte fel a jól ismert fehér ajtót, s beesett a terembe.  
  
\- Naruto! - suttogta félhangosan Sakura, miközben a férfi zihálva mellé állt, majd azon nyomban a térdére rakta kezeit, s előredőlve folytatta a lihegést. - Hol a csudában voltál?  
  
A szőke azonban nem tudott válaszra elég levegőt összeszedni, így csak a fejét rázta.  
  
\- Örömmel látom, hogy végül Uzumakinak is sikerült befáradnia.  
  
Akármilyen légszomjjal is küzdött, a zihálás abbamaradt, s a kék szemek haragosan villanva emelkedtek föl a beszélőre. A hang gunyoros és hűvös volt, mint mindig, s nem úgy tűnt, mintha Sasukét a legkevésbé is meghatotta volna a fogait csikorgató Naruto látványa.  
  
\- Dugó van a városban, Uchiha! Mindenki ilyenkor jár dolgozni! - mordult rá a sötéthajú férfira, akinek erre fekete szemei mintha még egy árnyalattal sötétebbre váltottak volna.  
  
\- Érdekes módon rajtad kívül mindenkinek sikerült beérnie. - Naruto meg tudott őrülni attól, amilyen lassan beszélt az Uchiha. - Talán feküdj le időben este, és nem lesz ezzel problémád.  
  
Sssz... ez övön aluli ütés volt. És ezt Sasuke is nagyon jól tudta. Naruto lélegzete elakadt, s érezte, hogy kezei ökölbe szorulnak az oldalán. Szeretett volna hangosan is felszisszenni, és porrá égetni a reakciói láttán gúnyosan elmosolyodó főnököt. Az a szemét!  
  
\- Ha _valaki_ nem tart vissza az alvástól - sziszegte ennek ellenére a tőle telhető legjegesebb hangon, miközben egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a szemkontaktust -, időben lefekszem.  
  
Sasuke szemei megvillantak, és Naruto egy pillanatra... egy pillanatra mintha _csak neki szóló_ fényt látott volna csillanni bennük. Bár a tintafekete tekintet azonnal visszaváltott a szokottá, a szőke férfi mégis büszke elégedettséget érzett. Úgy kell neked, Sasuke...  
  
Naruto most először vette le szemeit a kisfőnökről, és meglepődve vette észre, hogy a teremben lévők egy ideje már mind lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelik a szópárbajt. Kibának és Hinatának még a szája is kinyílt. A látvány egyszerre mulattatta és zavarta, attól azonban egy pillanatig sem félt, hogy munkatársai máshogy értelmeznék a szavait... Ezt Sasuke a következő pillanatban le is biztosította.  
  
\- Ha időben megcsináltad volna a prezentációt, nem kellett volna visszatartanom téged. - A hangja tökéletesen kimért volt. Sasuke lassan levette szemeit a szőkéről, és újra az összes jelenlévőhöz intézte szavait. - Hónap vége van, ezért két napon belül mindenki adja le a jelentéseket az új ügyfelekről és szerződésekről. Mellékeljétek az aláírt biztosítási papírokat is. Uzumaki még most küldje át az elkészített prezentációt. A belső munkások - fordult Kiba, Shino, Ino és Shikamaru felé - készítsék elő a számviteli kivonatokat. Nara, nem szeretném ismét gyűrötten megkapni. - Shikamaru lustán pillantott fel, de még ő is érezte a "kérés" mögött lévő fenyegetést. Kellemetlen, pedig csak egyszer aludt el a papírokon, nem tehet róla, hogy összegyűrődtek...  
  
\- Tíz perc múlva nyitunk. Jó munkát. - Azzal az Uchiha kifordult a teremből.  
  
Hét ember egyszerre "pihent meg" a vigyázzállásból, s fújta ki a levegőt - Naruto csak megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- "Jó munkát"... - morogta Kiba miközben megdörzsölte a nyakát. - Minden áldott nap ezt halljuk, de nyugodtan mondhatná azt is, amit igazán akar: "jó munkát lássak, vagy mind megdöglötök"...  
  
A szőke férfi csak fásultan bólintott, miközben kócos hajú barátja megveregette a vállát, majd a többi hátsódolgozó kíséretében elhagyta a termet.  
\- Még beszélünk - mondta búcsúzóul, mielőtt eltűnt volna a kék szemek elől. Naruto nem tudta elnyomni a fintorát.  
  
\- Gyere - sóhajtott fel halkan Sakura is, aztán Narutóhoz fordult, hogy megigazítsa a nyakkendőjét. A férfi meglepődött, de nem ellenkezett. - Nagyon pacuha vagy.  
  
A szőke csak kényszeredetten mosolygott, aztán hagyta, hogy munkája végeztével a lány a fogadó helyiségbe terelje, ahol aztán elfoglalták a kijelölt pultjaikat.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtunk maradni tegnap - fordult felé Sakura, miután leültek. - Akkor biztosan nem...  
  
\- Semmi gond - szakította félbe halvány mosollyal Naruto. - A barom szemét volt, mint mindig, de legalább megkapta a magáét - kacsintott egyet pajkosan.  
  
A fiatal nő szemeit az égnek emelve sóhajtott fel, majd oldalra fordulva egy darabig némán figyelte, ahogy a két Hyuuga beindítja a számítógépeiket, és előkészül az ügyfelek fogadására. Ettől ő is észbe kaphatott, mert benyomta a saját gépe indítógombját.  
  
\- Azért máskor ne csinálj ilyet - mondta végül megrovón. Aztán pislogott egyet, és alig láthatón megrázta a fejét. - Sikerült rendesen befejezned? - fordult újra könnyedebb hangon a férfi felé.  
  
Naruto hátradöntötte a fejét, s megdörzsölte a szemeit. Közben hallotta, hogy Sakura átgördül a pultjához, és beindítja az ő gépét is.  
\- Aham. - Nagyot reccsent a nyaka, ahogy megforgatta. - Nem valami szuper munka, de kész van, és már nem tud belekötni.  
  
\- Ne felejtsd el átküldeni neki - emlékeztette őt a lány. - Meddig voltál bent éjszaka? - A hangja egyszeriben sokkal lágyabb lett.  
  
Naruto kinyitotta a szemeit és oldalra nézett. A nő aggódónak tűnt, de arca épp olyan lágy volt, mint a hangja. Őszinte legyen vele? De nem akar kellemetlenséget okozni, márpedig ha megmondja neki, hogy majdnem fél tizenegyig ült itt, a lány ismét rosszul fogja érezni magát, amiért hazament...  
\- Nem volt olyan vészes. Valamivel tovább, mint kilencig.  
  
... Hát ez a ne-okozzunk-kellemetlenséget-Sakurának ötlet nem fog bekerülni élete legjobb döntései közé.  
  
\- Kilenc? - ismételte el Sakura úgy megnyújtva a szót, hogy azalatt más egy egész mondatot is elmondott volna. - Csak? De akkor hogyhogy elaludtál reggel? Az előbb azt mondtad Uchihának, nem sikerült időben lefeküdnöd!  
  
Naruto elnyomta a késztetést, hogy hangosan káromkodjon egyet, de a fintort nem tudta messze tartani a szájától. Bassza meg!  
  
\- Naruto?  
  
Igen! Gondolkozik, nem kell sürgetni! A férfi szinte érezte, ahogy pattognak az agytekervényei, de semmi nem jutott eszébe, noha tisztában volt vele, hogy helyzete minden múló másodperccel rosszabbá válik.  
\- Neem... - mondta lassan, előre fontolgatva a szavait. - Úgy... fél tíz körül léptem le innen, de nagy dugó volt a városban... mármint forgalom. Elég sokáig kellett az utakon szarakodnom, mire végre hazaértem, de aztán rájöttem, hogy elfelejtettem a... öhm...  
  
\- Ácsi. Várj - szólt közbe hirtelen Sakura, s Narutónak nem kellett ránéznie ahhoz, hogy megállapítsa az arcán végbemenő változást: jól éreztette azt a lány hangja is. - Értem én. A _macskád_ tartott fel, igaz? - A hangsúlya egyértelműen mutatta, hogy nem a szó eredeti jelentését érti alatta.  
  
Naruto hallgatásba burkolózott, ami már önmagában szokatlan volt tőle. Talán nem a legjobb megoldás Sakura gyanakvásának elaltatására, de... tisztában volt azzal, hogy a nő tegnap elolvasta Sasuke smsét. Nem kell nagy ész ahhoz, hogy valaki rájöjjön ebből: az egész macska-dolog csak "kitaláció".  
  
Egyébként is rosszul érezte magát, amiért átverte a barátait. Noha nem ez volt a szándéka... és csakis Sakuráért tette, na meg a hülye, hülye Uchiháért!  
  
Naruto nem volt olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek Sasuke mindig beállította, és tudta jól, hogy Sakura... kedveli őt, sajnos valószínűleg több mint barátként. Habár fontos volt számára a lány és biztosan tudta, hogy barátja idővel megbékélne Naruto homoszexualitásának kérdésével, nem akaródzott neki siettetni a tudomására hozását. Főleg, hogy a másik érintett fél épp az "imádott" kisfőnökük volt. Ez utóbbi okból nem vallott Kibának sem, noha a férfi tisztában volt barátja beállítottságával.  
  
Sasuke pedig... őt enyhén szólva senki nem szerette az irodában. Persze ezt nem is lehet csodálni amilyen kegyetlen és szemét módon igazgatta bent a dolgokat. Egek ura, még Naruto is teljes szívéből utálta a sötéthajú férfit, míg... hát... meg nem ismerte annak másik - nyugodtan mondhatjuk, hogy "hátsó", gondolta kajánul - oldalát. Ha kiderülne, hogy ők ketten szexuális kapcsolatban vannak... mert sajnos nincs másféle kapcsolatuk... mármint, dehogy sajnos... akkor a közutálat csak megnőne, és még többet susognának a férfi háta mögött.  
  
...  
  
Oké, jól van, talán ez nem teljesen épkézláb magyarázat. De senki ne várjon tőle normális gondolatokat, amikor majd minden napját egy személyiségzavarban szenvedő szemétláda szexistennel kell eltöltenie.  
  
\- Ezt igennek veszem. - Naruto halk nyikkanással ocsúdott fel, s első gondolata az volt, hogy Sakura egészen olyan kimértnek hangzik, mint Uchiha általában.  
  
\- ... - Csak így tovább, Uzumaki. Kiváló stratégia.  
  
\- Miért hazudtál, Naruto? - Sakura hangja egészen fájdalmasnak tűnt, a szőke férfi pedig elszégyellte magát. Hiába magyarázta meg magának érthetően az indokait, hirtelen minden hülyeségnek tűnt...  
  
De végül nem kellett megválaszolnia a kérdést. Sakura elfordult tőle és a saját monitorjára szegezte a tekintetét, mikor egy középkorú asszony ült le Naruto pultja elé.  
\- Üdvözlöm a Mai-Take utazási irodában - darálta gondolkodás nélkül a férfi, s csak a köszöntés végére sikerült nagyjából ráhangolnia magát a rá várakozó ügyfélre. Nagy nehezen egy mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. - Miben segíthetek?  
  
\- Ó, köszönöm - mosolygott az asszony is, akit szemlátomást azonnal megnyert magának a fiatal szőke férfi. - Kéthetes utazásokról érdeklődnék Japánba.  
  
Naruto mosolya lehervadt az arcáról, s szemei lecsukódtak, mielőtt nagy nehezen sikerült volna visszakényszerítenie azt a szájára.

* * *

  
  
  
_Nem bírt visszafojtani a kuncogást, mikor a frissen lezuhanyozott Sasuke az ő fehér pólójában és sötétkék edzőnadrágjában kilépett a fürdőszobából. Az Uchihán amúgy is mintha bővebbek lettek volna Naruto ruhadarabjai, de maga a színösszeállítás és a stílus volt az, ami igazán ráhozta a nevethetnéket. Soha elképzelni sem tudta volna a kisfőnököt ilyen laza ruhákban.  
  
\- Fogd be, idióta - morogta az Uchiha miközben leült a tévé előtti díványra. Naruto nem vette magára a sértést. Mióta "hazahozta" Sasukét, az mintha jobb hangulatban lett volna, legalábbis erre a következtetésre jutott az egyre gyakoribb morgolódásokból.  
  
Naruto lovagló ülésben lehuppant az egyik kifordított székre, majd karjait feltette a háttámlára és rátámasztotta a fejét. Sasuke tekintete a kisasztalon lévő apró tárgya szegeződött, mire a szőke követte a pillantását.  
\- Ajándék Sakurának - magyarázta az apró, fekete bőrpántra nézve. - A cicájának elszakadt a nyakörve, úgyhogy vettem neki egy újat.  
  
Sasuke nem kommentálta a magyarázatot, ahogy azt Naruto előre sejtette. A fekete szemek újra elfordultak, s kiüresedve meredtek a kikapcsolt tévé képernyőjére - ami más helyzetben mulattatta volna Narutót, de most kifejezetten aggasztotta. A sápadt arc olyan volt, mint egy porcelánbabáé: hófehér, kifejezéstelen... üres.  
\- Uchiha, mi történt? - kérdezte halkan. Sasukénak a szeme sem rezdült meg, de a szőke tudta, hogy hallotta a kérdést.  
  
Hosszú, mély csend telepedett a szobára, amit csak az ablakon kopogó eső hangja tört meg. Naruto figyelte, ahogy a tintaszínű szemek elcsusszannak a televízióról, és a földet veszik célba, amitől az Uchiha úgy tűnt, mintha lehunyta volna őket. Így még inkább hasonlított egy porcelánbabára. Éjszínű haja, ami még mindig nedves volt a zuhanytól, a homlokára és az arca két oldalára tapadt, hátul mindig feltüskézett tincsei pedig egészen lelapultak. Naruto gyönyörűnek találta őt. Ezt az egyet sosem próbálta tagadni önmaga előtt, már abban a pillanatban így gondolta, mikor először megpillantotta a sötéthajú férfit. De hát ezzel nincs is semmi gond, természetes, hogy felméri a körülötte lévőket.  
  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy bármi közöd van hozzá - szólalt meg végül Sasuke. Hangja nem volt bántó, de jeges és kimért.  
  
Naruto lassan bólintott. Ezzel nem kel vitába. A férfinak nincs semmi oka elmondani, ha problémája van. Ő úgysem tud segíteni, és nem is feladata.  
  
\- Jól van, Uchiha - állt fel a székről, s megnyújtóztatta tagjait. - Főzök egy kávét, aztán hazaviszlek.  
  
Sasuke ráemelte hidegfekete szemeit.  
  
\- Nem gondolod, hogy ebben a zuhéban végigtotyogsz a városon - mormolta hitetlenkedve Naruto. - Veled ellentétben én nem vagyok köcsög szemétláda, és amúgy is csak Sakura rózsaszín esernyőjét tudnám felkínálni - villantott egy vigyort a kisfőnökre.  
  
A sötét tekintet még egy ideig pásztázta az arcát, szemlátomást csapdát vagy átverést keresve, de Sasuke végül csak elfordult tőle.  
\- Hn.  
  
Naruto ezt beleegyezésnek vette.  
\- Akkor egy perc - mondta ismét, azzal kifordult a szobából és átsétált a konyhába.  
  
Miközben előkészítette a gépet, majd a kávé leforrását várva leült a konyhaasztal mellé, egyszerre szaladt végig a fejében egy sor gondolat, majd a következő pillanatban teljesen kiürült az agya. Aztán megint gondolatok tömkelege. Akármennyire is nem kedvelte az Uchihát, valami nagyon durva dolognak kellett történnie, ha ennyire meglátszik rajta - hiszen a férfi arról ismert, hogy semmilyen érzelmet nem mutat ki. Most mégis olyan... esetlennek tűnt. Sérthetőnek.  
  
Akaratlanul is arra gondolt, mi lett volna, ha nem megy oda hozzá. Egész nap ott feküdt volna? Nem, egy idő után biztos felkel, és arrébb megy. De lehet, hogy addigra súlyos tüdőgyulladást szedett volna össze. Talán meg is halhatott volna...!  
  
Naruto erősen megrázta a fejét. Ugyan már. Mindössze annyit tett, hogy hazahozta, mint más a kóbor macskákat. Ez nem számít éppen életmentésnek.  
  
Megkönnyebbülten állt fel, mikor a kávéfőző sípolni kezdett, s kinyomta a gépet. Két adagba öntötte a sötét folyadékot, aztán kezébe vette a csészéket és megindult a nappali felé.  
\- Kész van - mondta fennhangon.  
  
Mikor aztán odaért, s szeme felfogta, hogy mit lát, a két pohárka hangos csörömpöléssel esett a padlóra. A forró kávé tócsába gyűlt a földön, és csak azért nem égette meg Naruto lábát, mert ő addigra már méteres ugrásokkal viharzott a tévé felé.  
  
\- UCHIHA!! - ordította hörögve, s nagy sietségében elterült a földön. Ez persze csak lassította, nem akadályozta: a padlón mászva folytatta gyilkos útját a kisfőnök felé. - MI A FRANCOT KÉPZELSZ MAGADRÓL!?  
  
Talán egy kicsivel kevésbé szállt volna el, ha bárminemű meglepődést vagy félelmet lát Sasuke arcán. De nem, az Uchiha épp csak felpillantott a kezében tartott pornó DVD borítójáról, amit a tévé alatti polc rejtekéből - legalábbis Naruto azt hitte, rejtett volt - előhúzott számtalan másikkal együtt nézegetett, aztán anélkül, hogy egyetlen apró rezdülés is megjelent volna az arcán, úja visszafordította tekintetét.  
\- Hn.  
  
\- NE HÜMMÖGJ NEKEM, AZ ISTENIT! - Naruto magán kívül volt. Végre odaért, s egy meglehetősen durva mozdulattal kicsapta a nyugodtan üldögélő férfi kezeiből a lemezt, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy Sasuke egy másikat vett a kezébe. - Tedd le, a rohadt életbe is!! Hallod, Uchiha?! Hogy képzeled, hogy a személyes...  
  
\- Szóval meleg vagy? - szakította félbe Sasuke teljesen higgadt hangon, mintha nem is hallotta volna a fülét minden bizonnyal bántalmazó üvöltést, s közben megforgatta ujjai közt "zsákmányát", amiről így Narutóra villogott a két félmeztelenül smároló férfi képe.  
  
Naruto sikoltani akart. Ez egyike volt azoknak a dolgoknak, amikről szerette volna, hogy soha az életbe nem jussanak Uchiha Sasuke füleibe.  
  
Ennek ellenére mély levegőt vett, és minden igyekezetével próbálta lehiggasztani magát. Imádhatják őt bármennyire Kakashiék és a vendégek, ha meggyilkolja a kisfőnököt, aligha tarthatja meg az állását.  
  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy bármi közöd van hozzá - préselte ki a fogai között.  
  
Csak nem...?! De igen! Az Uchiha arcán a nap folyamán először látta megjelenni azt a túlságosan is jól ismert félmosolyt. De csak egy pillanatig tartott.  
  
... vagy lehet, hogy tovább is, de azt már nem látta, mert Sasuke a földre nyomta őt.  
  
\- Uchi... - kezdte volna, de feljajdult, mikor feje keményen a padlónak csapódott. - Baszd meg! Mi a francot csinálsz?!  
  
\- Naruto.  
  
És a szőke férfi megdermedt. Úgy tetszik, mintha még a szívverése is leállt volna. Milyen jól mutatna a sírkövén meg a halálozási hírekben: A huszonkét éves Uzumaki Naruto szívbénulásban elhalálozott, mert kegyetlen, szadista főnöke életében először a keresztnevén hívta...  
  
De még ezek a gondolatok is kirepültek a fejéből, mikor dermedtségét kihasználva az Uchiha előre dőlt, és a barna nyakra szorította száját. Naruto megrázkódott, ahogy a fogak nem túl gyengéden, de azért nem is nagyon fájdalmasan belé mélyedtek, majd az érezhetően puha ajkak hozzányomódva megszívták a bőrét. Akaratlanul is valami nyögésféle hang szökött ki az összeszorított szájából, mire a következő pillanatban már egy meleg nyelv szántott végig a nyakán. Naruto érezte, hogy libabőr ül ki a testére, de az érzés elég volt ahhoz, hogy képes legyen végre a sötét hajzatba markolni.  
\- Uchiha!  
  
A nevezett férfi nem reagált, csak átvetette egyik lábát a beosztottja derekán, majd előre dőlve összedörzsölte a csípőjüket. Naruto szíve a torkába ugrott az érzésre, gyomra pedig mélyebbre süllyedt... és felforrósodott, és összeszűkült.  
\- Mit... Mit csinálsz...? - suttogta, mert több hangra nem futotta. Érezte, hogy Sasuke lassan felemeli a fejét, de a kezeit képtelen volt kihúzni az éjszínű tincsek közül.  
  
\- Ennyire még te se lehetsz idióta - mormolta az Uchiha halkan, s ahogy Naruto a szemeibe nézett, látta, hogy a fekete medencék teljesen elsötétedtek. - Azt hiszem, elég egyértelmű.  
  
Naruto figyelmen kívül hagyta a gunyoros választ, és megszorította a markai közt lévő hajat. Sasuke teste érezhetően megfeszült, de még csak fel sem szisszent.  
\- Mássz - le - rólam - szűrte a fogai közt, az Uchiha azonban csak Naruto felsője alá csúsztatta a kezeit, és körmeivel végigkaristolta a mellkasát... akár egy macska. A szőke megrázkódott, a nyelv pedig visszatért a nyakára.  
  
\- Nem.  
  
\- Uchiha! - hördült fel megfeszítetve izmait, mikor a felsője alatt vándorló ujjak megcsípték kiálló mellbimbóit, s ezzel egy időben erősödött a dörzsölés a csípője alatt.  
  
\- Lehetsz felül.  
  
Ha ezzel a kijelentéssel az volt a szándéka, hogy a teljes őrületbe kergesse Narutót, hát maradéktalanul sikerült.  
  
Fogalma sem volt, mi ütött Sasukéba. Fogalma sem volt, mi ütött BELÉ! Mert akárhogy is próbálta lenyugtatni magát, a teste automatikusan reagált az érintésekre. Basszus. Azért lenne ez, mert már csaknem tíz hónapja nem szeretkezett senkivel? De hát ez nem normális! Attól, hogy épp nincs partnere, nem fog ágyba bújni az első szembe jövő alakkal, a kisfőnökével meg aztán végképp nem! Még akkor sem, ha az ennyire szexi és gyönyörű...  
  
Végre sikerült valahogy visszanyerni az irányítást a teste fölött, és erőszakosan lerángatta magáról az Uchiha fejét. Sasuke hirtelen abbahagyta az ellenkezést, s mozdulatai megálltak, Naruto pedig megemelte felsőtestét, hogy dühösen a sötéthajúra nézhessen, és a képébe ordíthassa átkait...  
  
De a szavak a torkában maradtak, mikor meglátta a férfi arcát.  
  
Sasuke halványan beszívta az alsó ajkát, s szája ettől szinte papírvékonynak tűnt. Hófehér arcába mélyen behullottak zilált tincsei, de a legdermesztőbbek a csukott szemei voltak. A mód, ahogyan a sötét szempillák finoman felkunkorodtak, ahogy a szemöldökei összevonódtak az arcán, ezzel egészen sebezhető kifejezést kölcsönözve arcának... szinte már ijesztő volt.  
  
\- Sasuke...  
  
És amikor suttogását követően az éjszínű szemek felnyíltak és az ő kékjeibe néztek, Naruto arra is rájött, mi olyan ijesztő a fekete mélységekben:  
  
Érzelmeket látott bennük.  
  
Lassú, szinte már reszketeg sóhaj szakadt fel a szájából, s a szőke a gyerekkorára gondolt, amikor mindenki azért szidta le, mert forrófejű, és fejjel megy a falnak.  
  
...Úgy tűnik, máig nem sikerült kinőnie ebből.  
\- Meg fogom még ezt bánni... - suttogta sokkal inkább magának, mint Sasukénak, miközben lecsukódó szemekkel előre hajolt._

* * *

  
  
  
Naruto kivételesen örült, hogy az ügyfelek megállás nélkül szállingóztak az irodába. Persze nem mind hozzá jött, de valahogy mindig úgy hozta a sors, hogy Sakura és ő nem voltak egyszerre szabadok. Elég ronda, hogy ennek örül, de nem tehet róla.  
  
Egyre idegesebben pislogott a monitorja alján villogó órára. Nemsokára ebédidő. Hinata és Neji már egy ideje elmentek, és Sasuke vezetési módszereinek ismeretében tíz percen belül visszapenderítik őket. Akkor aztán ő kettesben maradhat a feltehetően kérdések sorát rázúdító Kibával és Sakurával...  
  
Alig észrevehetően megrázkódott. Mégis hogyan kéne tálalnia? Barátai első két kérdése az lesz, hogy ki a titkos macskája, és hogy miért nem jutott ágyba időben. Szinte hallotta is a fejében a választ... "Ó, csak Uchiha Sasuke, és azért nem jutottam ágyba, mert miután végre kiszenvedtem annak a szemétnek a nyavalyás prezentációt, a kisfőnök úgy meglovagolt, hogy még egy órával később is csillagokat láttam az élvezettől..."  
  
\- Naruto?  
  
A férfi úgy megrándult, hogy majd kiesett a székéből. Tátogva nézett körbe, s mikor tudatosult benne, hogy a vendégmentes Sakura szólította meg, ismét megrándult.  
  
\- I-igen? - dadogta, s legszívesebben leharapta volna a nyelvét emiatt.  
  
Sakura felsóhajtott, aztán nagyon komolyan nézett rá.  
\- Ne csináld ezt. Nem mondom, hogy nem vagyok mérges, mert nem lenne igaz - Naruto látta a megbántottságot a zöld szempárban, és ettől súlyos kő nehezedett a mellkasára -, de attól még a barátod vagyok. Mi történt?  
  
Naruto is felsóhajtott. Mit nem adna, ha olyan egyszerű lenne a helyzete, hogy pár mondattal elmagyarázhassa...! Kinyitotta a száját, hogy valami értelmesen mondjon - vagy bégessen, nyivákoljon, akármit, csak kezdjen végre hozzá -, de a rózsahajú lány megforgatta a szemét, és nem várta meg a mekegését.  
\- Jó, akkor kérdezek én. - Egy levegővételnyi időre csend volt. - A te úgynevezett _macskád_... a barátnőd?  
  
A férfi kerülte Sakura tekintetét. Igen, itt a várva várt kérdés egyik verziója, de még csak nem is úgy tették fel, hogy egy igen-nem válasszal letudhassa. Óvatosan megvonta a vállát, s szemeit a monitorára meresztette.  
\- Hát... iigen - húzta el a szót. - Valami olyasmi.  
  
\- Tehát négylábú, szőrös, nyávogó, hosszú farkú, karmolászó, Soróhoz hasonlatos macskád nincs. - Kijelentésnek hallatszott, Naruto mégis tudta, hogy reagálnia kell.  
  
Heh, de mégis hogy? Az elsőre és a hatodikra nyugodt szívvel rávághatja a "nem"-et, és nyávogni sem igen szokott a "cicusa". A második, negyedik és ötödik kijelentés azonban abszolút helytálló Sasuke leírásánál. Döntetlen meccs. Pazar.  
  
\- Nincs - bólintott rá ennek ellenére Naruto, majd megkockáztatott egy oldalpillantást Sakurára, de annak arcából nem nagyon tudott semmit kiolvasni.  
  
\- Akkor tehát azért voltál olyan boldog, mert becsajoztál. - A nő hangja olyan hirtelen mélyült el, hogy Naruto nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy egyik szőke szemöldöke ne emelkedjen a magasba. És mikor rájött a hangszínváltozás okára, összeszorult mellkassal szívta be az ajkát.  
  
A férfi tudta, hogy _most_ kéne vallania, _most_ kéne letisztáznia a helyzetet - egyelőre Sasuke nevének említése nélkül. Sakura arcáról egyértelműen le lehetett olvasni, hogy szomorú és megbántott: zöld szemeit mereven a földnek szegezte, ujjai szórakozottan babráltak rövid szoknyájának szegélyével. Naruto szinte hallotta, ahogy forognak a nő agykerekei: "Miért nem én? Pedig én itt vagyok itt mellette két éve a barátjaként. Azt hittem, kedveljük egymást. Akkor miért nem én? _Miért nem én?_ " Narutónak _most_ kellett volna felemelnie a kezét, hogy megsimogassa a lány fejét, elűzve a félelmeit: megmondani neki, hogy nem vele van a baj, és ne kételkedjen emiatt magában. Hogy ő csodálatos lány, és minden kétséget kizáróan már rég beleszeretetett volna... ha vonzanák a nők. De Naruto meleg, és ezen nem változtathatnak.  
  
A szőke azonban furcsa gombócot érzett nem csak a torkában, de szinte minden testrészében is. 'Ugyan, gyerünk már, Uzumaki!' , kiáltott magára. 'Sakura az egyik legjobb barátod! Ahogy Kiba, úgy ő is képes lesz majd elfogadni! Bízz benne!' Elszántan nyelt egyet, majd megpördülve megragadta Sakura kezeit, s elszánt tekintetét a meglepett zöldekbe fúrta.  
\- Sakura! - Rohadtul nem érdekelte, hogy a hangja szinte visszhangzott a pillanatnyilag üres irodában. - Figyelj rám. Sajnálom, hogy hazudtam, nem szabadott volna. A barátom vagy. - A zöld szemek elfordultak tőle, de Naruto finoman megszorította a lány kezeit, hogy ne fordítsa el a tekintetét. - A két legjobb barátom egyike. Hülye, és szemét dolog volt tőlem, hogy eddig titkoltam, de... - egy pillanatra elakadt a hangja. Nem, ha már belekezdett, be is fejezi! - Én valójában...  
  
\- Hagyd... nem számít - szakította félbe Sakura halkan. Naruto beharapta a száját, mire a nő arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg. - Az ember csinál hülyeségeket, amikor szerelmes. Ugyan nem esett jól, de megértem, hogy...  
  
\- Szerelmees? - hördült fel Naruto, és egy csapásra kiment a fejéből a nagy vallomás. - _Szerelmes?!_ \- ismételte meg még egyszer, s lelki szemei előtt akaratlanul is megjelent az utálatos-és-utálatosan-vonzó Uchiha Sasuke képe. - Dehogy vagyok szerelmes!  
  
Sakura meglepetten pislogott, de Naruto ezt szinte nem is látta. Még hogy ő _szerelmes_? _Sasukéba?_ Ugyan már! Az tény, hogy már nem gyűlöli annyira azt a barmot, mint mondjuk egy hónappal ezelőtt, de új keletű szexuális kapcsolatuk nem torzította el ilyen mértékben az érzéseit. Hiszen mikor volt szó kettejük közt érzelmekről? Soha! Munkaviszonyukat leszámítva a szex volt az egyetlen kapocs kettejük között. Pusztán a testi vágyak kielégítése, ennyi.  
  
Hisz még csak nem is tud az Uchiháról semmit, dohogott tovább magában. Csak azt a pár apróságot, amit akkor említett meg a férfi, mikor először vitte fel magához, és aztán vasárnap délutánig nála maradt. De sose _beszélgettek_ , nem _randiztak_ , és semmit nem csináltak _együtt_ \- leszámítva a munkát -, úgyhogy... neem, _nem_ szerelmesek. Sőt, Naruto őszintén kételkedett benne, Sasuke képes-e egyáltalán szeretni. Valahogy nem tűnt annak a típusnak. Az "Uchiha" énje legalábbis biztosan nem.  
  
De a legdurvább az volt, hogy Naruto nem értette, miért akadt ki ennyire ezen az ártatlan kijelentésen.  
  
... Tényleg. _Miért akadt ki ennyire?_  
  
\- Hogyhogy nem vagy szerelmes? - kérdezte döbbenettel a hangjában Sakura. - De hát... Nem úgy volt, hogy jártok?  
  
\- Hát... de, igen, fogjuk rá - feszengett Naruto, bár az agya még mindig le volt zsibbadva az elképzeléstől, miszerint ő "szereti" Sasukét. - De nem... nem vagyok belé szerelmes, dehogy. És ő se szeret engem! - tette hozzá gyorsan Sakura összeszaladó szemöldökei láttán.  
  
\- Nem értem - csóválta meg a fejét a fiatal nő. - Te sose tűntél annak a típusnak, aki pusztán a szexért...  
  
Hogy mit akart mondani, az végül nem derült ki, mert ebben a pillanatban kinyílt a hátsó ajtó, és a két Hyuuga lépett be a terembe. Neji rájuk se pillantott, de Hinata arca mélyvörös színben játszott, amiből a két barát rájöhetett, hogy legjobb esetben is hallották az utolsó "szex" szót... amitől aztán ők is elpirultak. Sakura zavartan félrerántotta a fejét, de a pirosság még a nyakára is lecsúszott. Naruto még akár nevetni is kezdett volna, milyen aranyosan nézett ki a lány...  
  
... de elakadt a lélegzete, mikor a két Hyuuga nyomán Uchiha Sasuke lépett be az irodába.  
  
'A rohadt életbe!' üvöltötte a fejében egy hang, és Naruto érezte, hogy az arca lángra gyúl - talán még Sakurát és Hinatát is felülmúlva. Erősen beharapta a száját, miközben azon tanakodott, vajon Sasuke mennyit hallott... Remélte, hogy csak a legvégét, bár az is épp elég kellemetlen...  
  
Óvatosan pillantott fel az éjfekete szemekbe, és döbbenten látta, hogy azok felvillanva merednek Naruto kezeire. A szőke követte a tekintetét és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy még mindig szorítja Sakura kezeit, ráadásul annyira, hogy az ujjai már egészen elfehéredtek. A lánynak is csak ekkor eshetett le, mert azonnal elrántotta őket és visszagördítette székét a saját pultjához.  
  
Naruto nagyot nyelve nézett újra az Uchihára, de annak szemei már újra jegesek és ridegek voltak. 'Hallotta?', töprengett magában, s észre sem vette, hogy lassan már sebesre szívja az alsó ajkát. A helyiségben néma csend uralkodott, míg végül Neji halkan megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Khm... Mehettek ebédelni.  
  
Sakura zöld szemei az övéibe villantak, mire Naruto ismét felsandított Sasukéra, de az nem nézett rá. Mi baja van? Ha hallotta őt... megsértődött volna? Még a gondolatot is nevetségesnek érezte, hogy a jégszívű Uchiha gyerekesen bedurcizott volna, mégis bántotta a gondolat. De hát semmi rosszat nem mondott! Elvégre ők tényleg nem... mármint tényleg csak a szex miatt... hiszen sosem volt szó közöttük másról!!  
  
\- O-oké... - hebegte nehezen megtalálva a hangját Sakura, aztán felállt, s miközben fejét leszegve ellépett Naruto mellett, láthatatlanul megkocogtatta a férfi vállát. - Gyere. Keressük meg Ki-Kibát is...  
  
\- Igen, persze - motyogta automatikusan a szőke miközben felállt, majd a lány nyomában megindult az ajtó felé. Ahogy ellépett Sasuke mellett, szeme sarkából a sötéthajúra sandított, de az meg sem moccant, fekete szemeit továbbra is a pultokhoz szegezte. Naruto orrát azonban megcsapta a férfi illata, s ettől kiszáradt a szája. Vagy az egész csak az irtóra ciki helyzet miatt lett volna...?  
  
Mikor becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, világosan érezte, hogy élete leghosszabb és leglassabban vánszorgó óráinak néz elébe.

* * *

  
  
  
_Naruto maga is halkan felnyögött, s elégedetten nyelte el a másik férfi élvezetét. Álláról a nyakára csordult pár fehér csepp, de mielőtt még legördülhettek volna a barna bőrön, lemosta őket a zuhanyrózsából eső módjára alápergő langyos víz. Naruto kezei megszorították az előtte álló, orgazmustól még mindig halványan reszkető férfi csípőjét, majd a szőke nehezen felnyomta magát állásba, és alkarjait az éjszínű tincsek két oldalára támasztotta a falon. Fejét előrehajtva zihált, s nem tudott elnyomni magában pár szitkot, amiért - ha csak pár centivel is, de - alacsonyabb volt a másiknál.  
  
Az Uchiha csukott szemekkel vetette fejét a hűvös csempének, arcán alig észlelhető, sápadt pír játszott, szája résnyire nyitva volt, ahogy sebesen szívta be a levegőt... De sokkal hamarabb sikerült összeszednie magát, mint szőke társának: kidugta a nyelvét, hogy megnedvesítse kiszáradt ajkait, aztán összeszorította a száját és felnyitotta szemeit. Naruto felnézett, és látta, hogy a folyékony tintát idéző medencékből lassan eltűnik a köd, s ugyanolyan kifejezéstelenné válnak, mint amilyenek általában.  
  
\- Tudod, Sasuke - kezdte kissé rekedt hangon, s a szíve ismét megdobbant: hiába, bele fog telni egy kis időbe, míg megszokja a férfi keresztnevét a saját száján -, mikor azt mondtam, hogy menjünk el fürdeni, én tényleg fürdésre gondoltam.  
  
Kaján kis vigyort villantott a másik férfira, de az csak elemelte addig ökölbe szorított kezeit a teste mellől, majd körmeivel nem túl gyengéden végigkaristolta a szőke jobb mellét.  
\- Idióta. - A levegő Naruto tüdejében rekedt, ahogy a sápadt ujjak megszorították a vállát, majd oldalra lökték, és amint teste a zuhanyzó falának csapódott, egy forró száj tapadt a nyaki ütőerére.  
  
\- Basszus... - nyögte Naruto, s ujjaival a szénfekete hajtincsek közé túrt, miközben hátravetette fejét. A zuhanyból a víz így egyenesen az arcába folyt, de nem érdekelte.  
  
Jó pár hosszú pillanatig hagyta, hogy Sasuke nedves nyelve izgató körökben szántson végig a nyakán, s az ellen sem volt semmi kifogása, hogy a férfi itt-ott incselkedve a bőrébe harapjon. De mikor aztán a hófehér kezek lesiklottak a csípőjére, majd még lejjebb, felmordulva megragadta az Uchiha csuklóját, másik kezével pedig hátrébb lökte magától a férfit.  
\- Akármennyire is élvezem ezt - mondta lassan szívva be a levegőt -, most már rohadt éhes vagyok. - Sasuke felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és úgy meredt rá, mint egy hülyére. - Ne nézz így! Úgy terveztem, hogy a boltból hazaérve rögtön kajálok, és tessék, lassan már este lesz, mégis üres a gyomrom.  
  
Sasuke még egy hosszú pillanatig csak megfejthetetlen tekintettel figyelte őt, aztán hátrébb lépve elzárta a vízcsapot. Mikor azonban újra a szőke felé fordult, szemei ismét furcsán festettek.  
\- Mi az? - Az Uchiha hosszan meredt rá, és Naruto meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a férfi mintha... morcos lenne. - Sasuke? - Csak egy halk fújatást kapott válaszként.  
  
Naruto hangosan felnevetett, és tenyerével megdörzsölte a vizes, fekete fejtetőt. Sasuke méltatlankodva nézett fel rá az összekócolt tincsek közül.  
\- Olyan vagy, mint egy durcás kiscica - nevetett még mindig a szőke. Nem hitte volna, hogy valaha is ennyire emberinek, ennyire... másnak láthatja majd a rettegett kisfőnököt. - Majd később folytatjuk - kacsintott rá cinkosan a fekete hajúra, mire annak arcán egy vékony csík halványan kipirosodott, de mire Naruto egyet pislogott, a pír már el is tűnt.  
  
\- Hn.  
  
A szőke férfi még akkor is kuncogott, mikor kilépett a meleg párával körülölelt fürdőszobából, s megrázkódott a kinti hűvösebb levegőn. Válla fölött hátravigyorgott az őt követő Uchihára.  
\- Jó házigazda vagyok, úgyhogy adok választási lehetőséget: ramen vagy melegszenya?_

* * *

  
  
  
\- Mondjátok, mi... Jézusom! - hördült fel Kiba, mikor két barátjára emelte tekintetét. Naruto mogorván elfintorította a száját. - Mi történt veletek? Úgy néztek ki, mint két paradicsom!  
  
\- ... - Mindkét érintett mélyen hallgatott.  
  
\- Hahó, hozzátok beszélek!  
  
Sakura halkan felsóhajtott, aztán felszegte a fejét, és Naruto oldalra sandítva látta, hogy a lány arca máris kezdett "lehűlni".  
  
Könnyű neki. Ő csak azért volt zavarban, mert két kollégája és a főnöke rajtakapta, amint a szexről beszél. Bezzeg Naruto... Neki a fültanúk közt volt az a személy - férfi! - is, akivel ezt aktívan gyakorolja!  
  
\- Naruto elismerte, hogy nincs macskája - mondta egészen mély hangon Sakura, és a szőke férfi magán érezte a zöld, majd rögtön a barna szemeket is. - Csak barátnője.  
  
\- Barátnője?!  
  
Kiba döbbent hangjából Naruto rögtön sejtette, hogy barátjának azonnal leesett a helyzet mibenléte. Apró kis sóhajt eresztett ki a száján, ahogy lemondón felnézett az őt fürkésző szempárba, amikből tisztán ki tudta olvasni a kérdést - és alig észrevehetően biccentett a fejével.  
  
Kiba vette a lapot és ennyiben hagyta a kérdést, de Naruto szinte hallotta a fejében a hangját: "Mikor akarod már elmondani neki?" ... Mintha az olyan könnyű lenne. És Isten lássa lelkét, ő megpróbálta. Igenis be akarta végre avatni Sakurát is. Nem az ő hibája, hogy a nő elkezdett "szerelemről" hadoválni, és teljesen más irányba vitte a beszélgetést!  
  
De... a végtelenségig tényleg nem húzhatja.  
  
Itt lesz például ez a csodálatos, körülbelül negyedórás ebédszünet, ami tökéletesen alkalmas arra, hogy falatozás közben csak úgy mellékesen megemlítse a legjobb, és egyben az irányában valószínűleg romantikus érzelmeket tápláló barátjának, hogy kár a gőzért, mert homokos, és épp az imádott főnökükkel folytat szigorúan NEM szerelmi, de szexuális kapcsolatot.  
  
... Jobban meggondolva nem is rossz ötlet. Talán Sakura arcát látva sikeresen félrenyelne és belefulladna a kajájába.  
  
\- Naruto, itt vagy még?  
  
A szőke felocsúdott a hangra, s csak ekkor vette észre, hogy már az ebédlőasztalnál ül két barátja között. Úgy megrázkódott a hirtelen feleszméléstől, hogy bokáját keményen bevágta a szék lábába.  
  
\- Hé, jól vagy? - kiáltotta ijedten Sakura. - Naruto?  
  
\- Persze, minden rohadt király... - szűrte a fogai között a szőke, nem törődve sajgó lábával. - A kurva életbe! - fakadt ki ennek ellenére.  
  
Sakura beharapta az ajkát, és tanácstalanul nézett Kibára, aki hasonló értetlenséggel vonta meg a vállát. Naruto halkan fújtatva dohogott még magában, de azért igyekezett lassan lehiggasztani magát.  
\- Sajnálom, srácok - mormolta.  
  
\- Miattam vagy ilyen feszült? - fordult felé aggódó szemekkel Sakura. - Amit mondtam? Ne haragudj, nem akartam beleszólni, vagy bírálni téged! Csak épp...  
  
\- Nem, dehogyis, szó sincs erről - jelentette ki rögtön határozottan Naruto, noha pontosan emiatt volt ilyen ideges. De nem akarta, hogy a lány megint magát okolja az ő hülyeségei miatt. - Tudod, hogy imádlak, sose haragudnék rád. Csak... nincs túl jó napom. - Az üdítős pohara felé nyúlt, hogy igyon egy kortyot, s az mintegy végszóra felborult a mozdulatától, és egy pillanat alatt megindult oldalra... hogy Sakura ölében landolhasson.  
  
A lány nyikkantott egyet és beharapta a száját, de Naruto addigra már a kezébe is nyomta a szalvétáját, miközben a Kibától elkobzott másikkal sebesen ő is törölgetni kezdte az egyre nagyobb folttól díszelgő szoknyát.  
\- Ó, a francba, sajnálom, Sakura! - hadarta hangosan, miközben ajkát beszívva dörzsölgette a ruhadarabot. - Nem igaz, mennyire szerencsétlen vagyok!  
  
\- Semmi baj... - motyogta Sakura, de az arcán ülő kifejezés, amivel a szoknyáját illette, nem igazolta megbocsátó szavait.  
  
\- Ennél rosszabb már nem jöhet... - szorította össze a szemeit Naruto, de mikor egy figyelmeztető szorítást érzett a vállán, s ezzel egyidejűleg meghallotta Kiba hangját, mégis csak felnyitotta őket.  
  
\- Dehogynem - suttogta a bozontos férfi, miközben szemeit egy Naruto mögötti pontra szegezte. - Épp ott jön...  
  
Nem kellett rákérdeznie, a szőke már a lépései hangjáról felismerte a "rosszabbat". A Sakura megáztatott szoknyáját dörzsölő kezei megálltak mozdulat közben, ő pedig mély lélegzetet véve emelkedett fel, s fordult lassan hátra.  
  
\- Mondd, Uchi... - kezdte volna, de amint teljesen megfordulva a sötét szemek közé nézett, hangja valamilyen ismeretlen oknál fogva a torkában rekedt, szíve pedig erősen megdobbant.  
  
Nem kellett odanéznie, tudta anélkül is, hogy barátai megütközve néznek rá - de nem lehettek jobban ledöbbenve, mint saját maga. Mi a fene?! Hiszen semmi különös nem volt Sasukéban. És mégis, amint meglátta, a gyomrában megszorult valami, a mellkasában dobogó szerv pedig jelentős mértékben megnövelte lüktetési sebességét. Szinte még a tenyere is megnedvesedett.  
  
_De mitől?!_ Hiszen soha de soha nem volt problémája azzal, hogy a másik szemeibe nézzen. Uchihát, a szemét kisfőnököt és Sasukét, a szexi kiscicát eddig maradéktalanul sikerült két személyként kezelnie. Most azonban hirtelen mintha az összes együttlétük emléke végigfutott volna a fejében, és száját olyan száraznak érezte, hogy fél karját odaadta volna a Sakura szoknyájára pocsékolt üdítőért.  
  
'Hát persze!', hasított belé a felismerés. Sakura! Minden amiatt van, amit a lány mondott! Ez az egész "szerelmi" humbug, meg miegyéb! A tudata szemlátomást képtelen kiűzni a fejéből a gondolatot, míg teljesen be nem bizonyítja magának, hogy szó sincs erről a képtelenségről.  
  
Az isteni szikra azonban hiába világított ott a fejében, Naruto felocsúdva vette észre, hogy már jó ideje áll félig kiejtett mondatán rágódva. Érezte, hogy az arca melegedni kezd, és most az egyszer hálás lett volna a sorsnak, ha az Uchiháéhoz hasonló maszkot tud a magáénak.  
  
\- Uzumaki - mentette meg végül a helyzetet Sasuke, bár a szőke erősen kételkedett, hogy a lenéző megszólítást a férfi "megmentésnek" szánta volna. - Nem küldted át a prezentációt.  
  
A kék szemek pislogtak egyet. Aztán még egyet. Aztán végre leesett neki, miről beszél a másik.  
\- Oh... ó! - emelkedett magasabbra a hangja. Szinte látta Sakura összevont szemöldökét, és Kibát, ahogy ide-oda kapkodja a fejét a két beszélő között. - Ja, még nem volt rá időm. Bocs, Uchiha. - Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a hangja végre kezd visszatérni a szokott lazaságba. - De csak nem olyan sürgős, hm?  
  
\- De igen. Az. - A tintaszemek felvillantak. - Az irodámba. _Most._  
  
Kiba már nyitotta a száját a felháborodott tiltakozásra, de Narutóban azonnal kattant valami. Ez a tekintet az előbb, mikor kiejtette a szavakat... sokkal inkább volt "Sasukés", mint "Uchihás". De mi a fenét akarhat?  
  
\- Persze, Uchiha - morogta halkan, de érthetően, s kezét csillapítón Kiba elé emelve a sötéthajú férfi mellé lépett. - Nem kell rögtön pattogni.  
  
Nem foglalkozott a sötét pillantással, amit Sasuke vetett rá. Naruto nyugtatón intett hátra barátainak, aztán kezeit a hosszú, fekete nadrág zsebeibe dugta, és meg sem várva a kisfőnököt indult meg annak irodája felé.

* * *

  
  
  
_Naruto értetlenül meredt a kiüresedett ágyra, majd zavart kék szemeivel ismét körbepillantott a szobájában, mintha arra számítva, hogy Sasuke hirtelen előugrik valamelyik sarok mögül. Hiszen nem mehetett el! Alig egy órája még békésen aludtak mindketten a meleg, puha ágyban... Naruto még figyelte is egy ideig az alvó szépséget, magában megjegyezve, mennyire más a férfi, amikor az álom hatására leveti magáról a hűvös maszkját. Aztán felébredtek, pár csésze kávé mellett megebédeltek, majd Naruto elvonult fürdeni - a tempó kedvéért ezúttal egyedül.  
  
És most itt áll egyedül a még mindig szex-szagtól fülledt hálószobában, de a fekete kóbor cicus sehol.  
  
Naruto beharapta a száját, miközben kisietve a szobából újra végigjárta a nappalit, a konyhát, a fürdőt... Mégis hova tűnhetett? Hisz a város másik végében lakik, és semmi igazolvány nem volt nála! Bár a szőke még mindig nem tudta a részleteket, annyit sikerült kiszednie Sasukéból, hogy tegnap az egyik ismerőse furikázta őt ide. De máshogy nem juthatott haza, hacsak el nem vitte a kocsiját...  
  
Megdermedt a gondolatra és automatikusan a nappali közepén álló kis asztalkához rohant, amire tegnap a kulcsait rakta. A szíve visszasüllyedt a mellkasába, mikor látta, hogy az a helyén van... de őrült lüktetésbe kezdett, mikor felfedezte, hogy az aprópénz eltűnt mellőle. Hirtelen felhangzott a fejében Sasuke mellékesen feltett kérdése a buszjegyek áráról...  
  
Hát, a pénz most már nem volt ott. Ahogy a Sakura macskájának szánt nyakörv sem._

* * *

  
  
  
\- Na halljam, Uchiha - fordult szembe a sötéthajú férfival, mikor az bezárta maga mögött az irodája ajtaját. - Mit akarsz?  
  
Naruto elégedetten állapította meg, hogy száguldó szívverése végre lenyugodott, s a tenyere sem izzad már. Ettől megnyugodva tette kezeit a hatalmas fenyőasztal lapjára, miközben hanyagul nekidöntötte a csípőjét, s kék szemeit szenvtelenül szegezte a felé közeledő kisfőnökre.  
  
De nyugodt lazasága azonnal elpárolgott, mikor Sasuke előtte teremve letérdepelt elé, s ujjaival egy másodperc lehúzta Naruto nadrágjának cipzárját.  
  
\- Mit...- hördült fel, s úgy érezte, félrenyeli a nyelvét, mikor petyhüdt tagja elmerült a jól ismert meleg, nedves barlangban... s ott azonnal dagadni kezdett. Fuldokolva köhögte fel a szavakat: - Mit művelsz, Uchiha?! Meg... megőrültél?!  
  
\- Fogd be, Naruto - mordult fel jegesen Sasuke, s a szőke alig tudta visszanyelni nyögését az egyre keményebb testrész körül rezonáló hang érzésétől.  
  
A barna kezek valami támaszt keresve kutakodtak az asztalon, s az egyik szívó nyalást követően belemarkoltak egy köteg papírba. Tollak gurultak szét az asztalon, némelyik a földre is pergett. A csípője keményen nekiütődött az asztallapnak, de fel se vette a fájdalmat. Semmi nem érdekelte. Az esze mindenáron ki akart szökni a koponyájából, magára hagyva őt az őrületben, és Naruto kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a megmaradt ép gondolatokba. Mi a frász ütött Sasukéba?! A hangja olyan rideg és kimért volt, mint a "főnöké", de... de "Narutónak" hívta őt...  
  
\- Sas... - Bizonytalanul elakadt, mire fogak karistoltak végig merevedésén, ezzel biztosítva a szőkét, hogy ezt a nevet kell mondania. - Sasuke... - Naruto szerette volna leharapni a nyelvét, amiért ilyen erőtlenül sikerült csak kinyögnie a szót. Újra próbálkozott: - Sasuke, mit csinálsz...? Az ir-ah! Irodában... vagyunk! Bárki... ng... megláthat... - Elég nehéz úgy normális szavakat formálni, hogy egy őrülten tehetséges nyelv fickándozik a farkad körül. - 'Suke!  
  
A sötéthajú férfi nem válaszolt. Naruto hátradöntött fejjel próbálta megfeszíteni magát, de az élvezet hullámai minden pillanatban végigszántottak a teste összes porcikáján. A lábujja hegyében is érezte az apró rezdüléseket, és kezén a bütykök fehérré váltak a papírok szorításától, hogy ne markoljanak keményen az éjfekete tincsek közé. A vére forrón cikázott a testében, a szíve pedig már valósággal átütötte a mellkasát, olyan hevesen vert. Mikor Sasuke egy cuppanó hang kíséretében elhúzta száját a merevedéséről, végre sikerült kinyitni a szemeit, de épp csak lenézett a férfira, s annak sápadt kezei máris a lüktető tagra fonódtak.  
\- Sasuke... - próbálkozott újra, de csak forró levegő hagyta el a száját.  
  
Az Uchiha ennek ellenére meghallhatta, mert a következő pillanatban felnézett, és mikor meglátta Naruto minden bizonnyal teljesen kivörösödött arcát, szája halvány félmosolyra húzódott, sötét szemei pedig elégedetten felvillantak. A szőke teljesen összezavarodott. Most akkor mi van?! Mintha hirtelen összekeverték volna Uchiha Sasuke két énjét, és Naruto egyszerre nem tudott hogyan viszonyulni hozzá. Már nyitotta volna a száját, de a sötéthajú férfi mozgatni kezdte a kezét.  
  
\- Sasuke! Fejezd be! - kiáltotta a szőke, de ezt azonnal megbánta, és kezeit a szája elé szorította. Ha valaki meghallotta? Ha valaki benyit?! - Mi a fene ütött beléd? - sziszegte elvéve a kezeit, s közben villámló tekintettel meredt a feketékbe. - Az irodában vagyunk... Sakura és Kiba kinn várnak rám... Bárki bejöhet...  
  
Sasuke szemei ismét felvillantak, de ezúttal teljesen másként. A Naruto izgatottságán szánkázó keze megállt, a kis mosoly eltűnt a szájáról, s az arca teljesen kifejezéstelenné vált.  
\- Hát persze... Hogyan is feledkezhettem meg Harunóról? Hiszen annyira imádod...  
  
Naruto egy hosszú pillanatig csak meredt rá, aztán villany gyúlt a fejében. De... annyira nevetségesnek érezte még a gondolatot is...  
\- Sasuke... - Csak óvatosan, nem szabad ajtóstul rontania a házba. - Te... lehetséges, hogy te... féltékeny vagy?  
  
A tintafekete szempár olyan hirtelen sötétült el még jobban, hogy Naruto úgy érezte, szinte belefullad a mélységükbe. Mikor aztán a sápadt kezek újra mozogni kezdtek rajta, a levegő a tüdejében rekedt.  
\- Féltékeny? - ismételte halkan Sasuke, miközben nyelvét lassan végighúzta a kényeztetett testrészen. - Hát persze, hogy az vagyok. - Naruto összeszorított száján át is felnyögött a szavak hallatán, de mikor az Uchiha ugyanebben a jeges hangszínben folytatta, mintha felhasították volna a mellkasát. - Mint ahogy fogkefét sem veszünk el mástól, nem szeretem idegeneknél látni a saját használati tárgyaimat. - Azzal újra ajkai közé szívta a szőke merevedését.  
  
Egy pillanatig még eltartott felfognia a szavak jelentését, de a kínzó csomó azonnal megszűnt Naruto gyomrában, a forró feszültség pedig kiszállt a tagjaiból.  
  
_A használati tárgyaimat... használati tárgyaimat..._  
  
A teste elgyengült és kihagyott a szívverése. Nem is egyet. Világosan érezte magát Sasuke meleg szájában, de az érzés már semmilyen hatással nem volt rá. Megszédült.  
  
_A használati tárgyaimat... mint ahogy a fogkefét sem... a tárgyaimat..._  
  
\- Sa... - Rekedt suttogás hagyta el a száját, több nem. Reszketeg sóhajt vett, és megkeményítette a hangját. - Uchiha! - förmedt a térdeplő férfira, majd durván a hajába markolt. - Azonnal fejezd be!  
  
Sasuke felszisszent a haját ért támadás miatt, de azon kívül, hogy egy gyilkos pillantást vetett a fölé magasodóra, nem reagált másként. Közömbösen lerázta magáról a barna kezeket, majd felállt, és a legkisebb jele sem látszódott rajta annak, hogy tudatában lenne a sokknak, amit az imént okozott.  
  
Naruto dühtől remegve szedte rendbe magát, s a nadrágszárába markolt, hogy ne essen neki az Uchihának. Ismét vörösben látta a világot, és minden akaraterejére szükség volt, hogy kijuthasson a helyiségből. Csoda, hogy az ajtó csak becsapódott utána. Azon se lepődött volna meg, ha a fal is összedől.  
  
Remegett minden tagja, miközben a férfimosdó felé sietett, de azt nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a heves szívverés teljesen abbamaradt. Szeretett volna keserűen felnevetni. Na ugye, Sakura! Tényleg csak arra volt szükség, hogy bebizonyítsa, nem szerelmes Sasukéba. Ugyan ki is tudna szeretni egy ilyen szemétládát...?!  
  
A mellékhelyiség ajtaja már tényleg úgy csapódott be, hogy nyomán vakolatdarabok hullottak a padlóra.

* * *

  
  
  
_Naruto mogorván caflatott fel a társasház lépcsőjén. Sasuke egész vasárnap nem adott hírt magáról, ma pedig úgy viselkedett vele, mintha mi sem történt volna. Sőt, talán még szemetebb volt, mint általában. Egyetlen pillantással, egyetlen mozdulattal nem biztosította Narutót, hogy igen, a hétvégén történteket nem csak álmodta. Pedig egek, a szőke már pusztán attól is felizgult, ha visszagondolt arra, hogyan találta meg a "macskát" az esőben!  
  
Az ajtajához érve megmerevedett, mikor egy kis fekete nyakörvet vett észre a kilincsre erősítve. Nevezetesen AZT a nyakörvet, amit Sakurának szánt. Ami Sasukéval egyszerre párolgott el...  
  
Kiszáradt szájjal lépett be a lakásába, és látta, hogy a nappaliban ég a lámpa. Lábai gondolkodás nélkül vitték előre, s teljesen elbambult, ahogy észrevette a díványon ülő alakot.  
\- Lemásoltattam a kulcsodat. - A hang annyira közömbös volt, mintha csak az irodában futottak volna össze.  
  
\- Mit... - hebegte Naruto döbbenten. - Mit keresel itt?  
  
Sasuke végre felnézett rá, a kék szemek pedig teljesen elvesztek az éjszínű medencékben._

* * *

  
  
  
\- Mit keresel itt? - mordult fel Naruto a díványán ülő férfi láttán. Az egész helyzet már-már irónikusan ismerősnek tűnt.  
  
Megdöbbent, hogy a lakásán találja Sasukét. Az ebédszünet után egyszer sem találkozott a férfival, mivel Sakuráékkal együtt őt is kerülte - már amennyire a lányt kerülni tudta -, és úgy hitte, ez elég egyértelmű utalás arra, hogy nem kívánja a társaságát.  
  
Sasuke teljesen felöltözve ült a kanapén, ami az elmúlt hetek után szokatlan volt tőle. Lábait felhúzta maga alá, s nem nézett fel, sötét haja az arcába lógott.  
  
\- Uchiha! - mordult rá erőteljesebben Naruto. Ismét kalapálni kezdett a szíve, de most kínzóan, lassan... fájdalmasan.  
  
Sasuke végre felnézett, de szemeiből semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni. Egyáltalán nem hasonlított arra az ázott, megtört személyre, akit a szőke férfi korábban hazahozott. A tekintete rideg volt és dermesztően hideg.  
\- Tudod jól. - Igen, semmi kétség, ez a főnök hangja. - Ugyanazt, mint az elmúlt hetekben.  
  
Naruto lehunyta a szemeit. Miért érzi ilyen nehéznek magát? Hiszen nemrég még épp ő bizonygatta Sakurának, hogy közte és titokzatos "barátnője" között csak és kizárólag szexuális kapcsolat van. Akkor most, hogy Sasuke ezt így kimondta... miért fáj ennyire?  
  
\- Nem. - Egy sötét szemöldök emelkedett a magasba, mire Naruto megkeményítette az arcát és egyenesen a fekete szempárba nézett. - Nem fekszem le veled többet. Menj el.  
  
Egy pillanatig... csak egyetlen pillanatig abban reménykedett, hogy Sasuke talán visszakozni fog. Bocsánatot kér. Vagy hűvösen ránéz és idiótának hívja. Vagy rávillantja azt a rohadtul idegesítő félmosolyát.  
  
De egyik sem történt meg. Sasuke szó nélkül felállt, s teljesen üres szemeivel elnézett Naruto mellett, miközben kisétált a nappaliból. A szőke mégsem bírta elnyomni a késztetést, és a férfi után nézett, mikor az a bejárati ajtóhoz ért.  
  
Sasuke egyetlen pillanatig sem habozott, mikor lenyomta a kilincset, s az ajtó halk kattanással záródott be utána.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke futó pillantással nézett körbe az irodájában, s miután meggyőződött róla, hogy senki nem tartózkodik odabent, Uchihákhoz cseppet sem illő módon levetette magát a székére, majd az asztalra könyökölve a kezébe temette arcát.  
\- Baszd meg, hülye Uzumaki... - sziszegte a tenyerébe, s hagyta, hogy a tegnap óta fejében örvénylő köd lassan elöntse az agyát, ezzel megbénítva a zsigereit.  
  
Elvette az egyik kezét a feje elől, de csak hogy keményen az asztalra csaphasson vele. A hang hosszan visszhangzott az üres helyiségben, s nyomán halkan megrezdültek a falon lévő üvegképek.  
  
Őszintén felháborította Naruto viselkedése. Hogy tegnap elrohant tőle, azt még megértette, hogy elküldte a lakásából... nos, arra is számított. De a ma reggeli "népszemlekor" a srác egyáltalán nem úgy viselkedett, ahogy várta. Naruto eleinte kerülte a tekintetét, és mintha nem akaródzott volna a közelében lennie... ez rendben van. De Sasuke első jeges megszólalását követően Naruto villámló szemekkel ránézett, és olyan kimérten beszélt vissza, hogy főnöke arcán a másodperc törtrészéig döbbenet szaladt keresztül.  
  
Nem teheti ezt vele az a lökött. Neki is szarul kellene éreznie magát, mint Sasukénak. Törjön össze egy tucat poharat, vágja földhöz a jelentéseket, roppantsa össze a markában lévő tollakat, ordítson rá... Vágja a fejéhez, hogy Sasuke egy szemét dög, és hogy csak kihasználta őt. Sziszegje a képébe, hogy gyűlöli. Azt minden probléma nélkül el tudná fogadni - akkor továbbléphetne. Millió meg egy másik pasi van a világon, és Sasuke tisztában volt vele, hogy még csak meg sem kellene erőltetnie magát, ha "utánpótlást" akarna szerezni.  
  
De így, hogy várakozásával ellentétben EZ történt... így nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel, és ez roppantul zavarta. Uchihaként ahhoz szokott, hogy minden úgy menjen körülötte, mint a karikacsapás. Mindig elég volt egyetlen pillantás - komolyabb esetben egy jeges szó -, és a dolgok helyreálltak. De Uzumaki Narutóval semmi nem úgy megy, ahogyan azt eltervezte. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ő kezdeményezte ezt a kapcsolatot, és nem is bánta meg. Uzumaki mindig is utálta őt, de szemmel láthatóan nagy élvezetét lelte abban, hogy a munkaidő végeztével ki nem állhatott főnöke fölé kerekedhet, és alkalma nyílik olyan oldaláról látni őt, ahogy senki másnak. Azon az esős napon megvilágosodott benne, hogy Naruto az egyetlen, akire teljes nyugalommal rábízhatja magát: a férfi elég jól nézett ki ahhoz, hogy Sasuke ágyba bújjon vele, elég becsületes volt ahhoz, hogy ne éljen vissza a helyzettel, és eléggé utálta főnökét ahhoz, hogy ha Sasuke egyszer majd beleun és dobja, ne futkosson majd utána.  
  
Na ez az. Sasuke ahhoz volt szokva, hogy Ő dobja ki a partnereit, amikor elege lett belőlük. De úgy áll a dolog, hogy egyelőre meg sem fordult a fejében ejteni a szőkét.  
  
Akkor mégis mit képzelt Uzumaki?!  
  
Sasuke pengevékonyra szívta az ajkait. A legbosszantóbb és idegesítőbb az egészben az, hogy ezek után még Naruto viselkedik úgy, mintha meg lenne bántva. Pedig Ő volt az, aki végett vetett a kapcsolatuknak, nem Sasuke! Mégis olyan morcos, mint egy megsértődött gyerek. Ha ehelyett mondjuk dühös lenne, az Uchiha simán le tudná zárni magában a dolgokat. De így, hogy megsértett... így nem tudja kiverni a fejéből a bűntudatot.  
  
Nevetséges. Ugyan miért kéne bűntudatot éreznie? Mert a "használati tárgyának" hívta? Na és akkor mi van?  
  
Sasuke beharapta a száját, mikor rájött, hogy mentségeket keres magának.  
  
Talán nem kellett ennyire durván kimondania, de Narutónak nincs joga ezen megsértődni. Hiszen ezt akarta hallani, nem? Sasuke a saját két fülével hallotta, amint a szőke bizonygatta Sakurának, hogy ők ketten csak és kizárólag a szex miatt vannak együtt. Magyarán "kihasználják" egymást. Ezek után semmi oka nincs a szívére venni, ha visszakapja ezt a képébe.  
  
'... Mi bajod van, Uzumaki?', tette fel magának aznap már sokadjára a kérdést miközben hátradőlt a bőrszékében, s sötét szemeivel a mennyezetet kezdte fixírozni. 'Örülnöd kéne. Nem kell tovább hazudnod a barátaidnak. Mehetsz az imádott "Sakurádhoz", és kereshetsz valakit, akit szere...'  
  
Elharapta a ki sem ejtett mondatot, és lehunyta a szemeit. Irritáló érzés jelent meg előbb a torkában, majd lecsúszva a mellkasában, és Sasuke nem tudott megszabadulni tőle. Haruno. A vak is láthatja, hogy fülig bele van esve Narutóba. És a szőke is nagyon szereti őt, hisz folyton vele, meg persze Inuzukával lóg. Most, hogy Sasuke nem rondít bele a képbe, valószínűleg se-perc alatt összejönnek... Hiszen, végtére is, Naruto sosem jelentette ki konkrétan, hogy meleg lenne. Sőt, sokkal valószínűbb, hogy biszexuális. Haruno pedig csinos lány. Úgyis olyan jól megértik egymást, most majd...  
  
_"Sasuke..."_  
  
A tintafekete szemek úgy pattantak fel, mintha robbanás rázta volna meg az épületet.  
  
_"Te... lehetséges, hogy te... féltékeny vagy?"_  
  
Bassza meg. Tényleg úgy viselkedik, mintha féltékeny lenne. Pedig ő nem az - csak irigy. Természetes, hogy feszültebb a szokottnál, amiért elment a partner, akihez hozzászokott. Természetes, hogy apró darabokra akarja tépni a ribancot, aki elvitte...  
  
Hm. Nem, ez talán mégsem annyira természetes.  
  
A rohadt életbe is! Hiszen Naruto dobta ki őt, nem pedig fordítva! Az a lökött szőke élje csak a világát, vagy dühöngjön, de mindössze ez a két választása van! A besértődésre egyedül és kizárólag neki, Sasukénak van joga. Egyedül neki van oka haragudni és megbántottnak lenni.  
  
Nem... Nincs oka megbántottnak lenni, hisz Naruto igazat mondott: ők nem... heh, nem "szerelmesek", vagy ilyesmi... ő legalábbis biztosan nem.  
  
De... mi van Narutóval?  
  
A sötéthajú férfi fellökte magát az asztalától, és megindult az ajtó felé, de két lépés után megállt. Mihez kezdjen most? Ő Uchiha... Nem rombolhatja le porig a tekintélyét. Miután a szülei kiutálták, megfogadta, hogy megmutatja nekik: a segítségük nélkül is boldogul. Ha most egy pillanat alatt tönkreteszi a képet, amit kialakított magáról, ez aligha fog sikerülni.  
  
De valamit akkor is tennie kell. Francba. _Akarja_ azt a hülye idiótát. Nem Naruto fogja eldönteni, mikor kerül "pont" a kapcsolatuk végére, hanem Ő. Senki nem ejtheti őt, főleg nem az akarata ellenére. Azt hiszi az a fafej, ennyivel le van tudva? Hogy Sasuke belenyugszik majd? A rohadt életbe is, ő még _kurvára nem akart_ véget vetni a kapcsolatuknak, akármilyen nyakatekert is volt az. Élvezte, még ha ezt soha nem is lenne képes beismerni. És nem csak a szex miatt.  
  
Naruto különleges. Amikor vele van, szinte normálisnak érzi magát. Olyannak, amilyen akkor lenne, ha nem Uchihának született volna. A szőke millió meg egy olyan oldalát hozta felszínre, amiknek a létezéséről még csak nem is tudott. Hiszen például Narutót leszámítva még soha senkinek nem sikerült zavarba hoznia őt. Kivéve persze a bátyját, de ő...  
  
Mintegy varázsütésre minden gondolata elhalt. Sápadt ujjai feloldották a feszítést, és lazán szétterültek az asztallapon, miközben megüresedő szemeit fejét lehajtva a földnek szegezte. A levegő nehezen akarta elhagyni a tüdejét... sőt, beszívni is nehezére esett. A torkában apró, feszítő érzés keletkezett, s ahogy nyelt egyet, nyelőcsövét mintha jeges késsel szántották volna végig.  
  
Nem, nem szabad Itachira gondolnia. Most nem. Még nem.  
  
Még mindig szúr tőle a mellkasa.  
  
A sötéthajú férfi vett egy mély sóhajt, s erővel visszaterelte gondolatait az eredeti irányba. Szemei még feketébb színt öltöttek, ahogy megfogalmazódott benne valami: lépnie kell, méghozzá azonnal. Nem fogja elengedni azt az ütődött szőkét.  
  
Feltépte az ajtót, majd a mellette elhaladókra ügyet sem vetve végigsietett a folyosón a hátsó kijárat felé. Kettesével szedte a fokokat a lépcsőn, s egy pillanattal később hangos csattanás jelezte távozását az épületből.

* * *

  
  
\- Mi történt veled?  
  
Naruto konokul előre szegezte a fejét, miközben karjait tartózkodón összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és nem volt hajlandó felnézni a beszélőre. Anélkül is tisztán látta maga előtt Sakura és Kiba aggódó arcát. Tudta jól, hogy várakozón figyelik őt valami jel, valami magyarázat után kutatva, de nem érezte szükségét, hogy megszólaljon.  
  
Nem igazán érezte szükségét, hogy bármit is csináljon.  
  
\- Olyan furcsán viselkedsz egész nap - folytatta Sakura, és Naruto hallotta, ahogy a másik férfi szusszantva jelzi egyetértését. - Ma még egyszer sem láttalak akár mosolyogni sem, kivéve persze mikor az ügyfelekkel beszéltél, de a vak is láthatta, hogy csak magadra erőlteted. Egész nap nem ettél semmit, és most se kezdtél még hozzá az ebédedhez. Mindennek a tetejébe kerülöd, hogy beszélned kelljen velünk. - A lány kis hatásszünetet hagyott, de Naruto arcán egyetlen izom nem rándult meg. - Tehát ismét megkérdezem: mi történt?  
  
A szőke mélyen felsóhajtott, és kinyitotta a száját... de aztán újra becsukta, s lehunyta a szemeit.  
  
\- Naruto! - förmedt rá Kiba, miközben felpattant a székéről, s két tenyerét az ebédlőasztalra csapta. A kék szemek felnéztek, és látta, hogy a barnák dühösen villognak. - Odáig vagyunk érted, haver, de ha nem érzed szükségéd, hogy megosztd velünk a gondjaidat, nem hiszem, hogy legjobb barátoknak kéne hívni magunkat!  
  
Naruto beharapta a száját, s lassan leeresztette a karjait maga elől. Látta, hogy őszintén megbántotta a kócos férfit - ami nem kis szó, mert még soha nem vesztek össze semmin. Kiba olyan volt a számára, mintha csak a testvére lenne, épp úgy, ahogy Sakura. Tényleg megérdemelnék, hogy ne csak némán duzzogjon a szemük láttára.  
  
\- Naruto, ha én viselkednék így - mondta csendesen Sakura -, te hogy éreznéd magad?  
  
A szőke csak egyetlen percig hallgatott.  
  
\- Szarul. - Két barátja arcán halvány, együttérző mosoly jelent meg, miközben ő előrehajolva felkönyökölt az asztalra, majd jobbjával szórakozottan tekergetni kezdte a szívószálat az üdítőjében. - De nem hiszem, hogy sokkal szarabbul, mint most - tette hozzá enyhén "csakazértis" hangon, mire két kollégája nem tudott elnyomni egy apró mosolyt.  
  
Ez egyébként igaz volt. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is ilyen pocsékul érezte volna magát. És a legszörnyűbb az volt, hogy még csak el sem tudta dönteni, kire haragszik a leginkább: magára, vagy Sasukéra? Jó... persze simán rávágta volna első ízből, hogy Sasukéra. Magától értetődik, nem? Elvégre az Uchiha nagyon durván a lelkébe tiport.  
  
Nade pontosan ez volt az oka annak, hogy inkább mégis önmagára haragudott jobban. Mert _miért_ érzi úgy, hogy a lelkébe tiportak? Nem lenne rá oka... Igaz, ha bunkón is, de Sasuke az igazat mondta. Nem kéne... nem kéne úgy éreznie magát, mintha tőrrel felhasították volna a mellkasát, és most még a levegővétel is fájdalommal járna. De mégis így érez, ebből pedig az következik, hogy valahol mégiscsak vele van a baj... nem?  
  
\- Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy szerelmi bete-... - Naruto ingerültnek szánt pillantással nézett föl, de Sakura zöld szemei csak megvillantak. - Ez a bajod? A barátnőddel van valami?  
  
Naruto lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Nincs barátnőm. Meleg vagyok.  
  
Furcsa. Tegnap majd' kilehelte a lelkét, annyira szenvedett attól, hogy hogyan vallja be Sakurának, és most tessék, csak így kijött, a legkisebb megerőltetés nélkül. Könnyedén. Sőt egészen úgy tűnt, mintha _eddig_ kerített volna túl nagy feneket a dolognak.  
  
\- Me... - A reszkető suttogás ébresztette rá, hogy nem kéne elkalandoznia, mert egyik barátja hamarosan minden bizonnyal újraélesztésre szorul. Egy pillanatra kiszökött a fejéből az összes komor gondolat, s aggódón pillantott Sakurára, aki kerekre nyílt szemekkel, pislogás nélkül meredt rá. - Mármint... te a fiúkat...?  
  
Naruto halványan beharapta a száját, miközben kurtán biccentett. Érezte, hogy kellemetlenül melegszik az arca, ezért kissé oldalra fordította a fejét, és látta, hogy Kiba is meghökkenten bámul rá: szemmel láthatóan még őt is meglepte a hirtelen vallomástétel. De neki sikerült hamar túltennie magát a döbbeneten, és halvány fejcsóválással eltűnt a kifejezés az arcáról. Ő is Sakurára sandított, szemlátomást aggódva.  
  
\- De te... de te még flörtölgettél is velem! - nyögte ki szinte már kétségbeesetten a lány. - Amikor idejöttél dolgozni, folyton... Meg kérdezgetted, hogy szabad vagyok-e... És abbahagytad, mikor nem törődtem veled!  
  
Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, és megrázta a fejét, de aztán újra Sakurára nézett, s remélte, hogy a lány meglátja a szemeiben az őszinte megbánást. Nem akart neki több fájdalmat okozni a szükségesnél.  
\- Nem. Pont akkor hagytam abba, amikor azt láttam, hogy kezded komolyan venni. - Muszáj volt félrenéznie. Egek! Szerette volna csak így félbehagyni a beszélgetést, de tudta, hogy tartozik az igazsággal a barátjának. - Csak heccelődtem, mert vicces volt felbosszantani téged, és tudtam, hogy te sem veszed komolyan. Mindig fejbevágtál, aztán jót nevettél... nevettünk... - Lassan kifújt egy adag levegőt, aztán kényszerítette magát, hogy újra felnézzen. Kiba bátorítóan fúrta szemeit az övéibe. - De mikor észrevettem, hogy nem szólsz rám rögtön, mikor átkarollak, meg hogy nem ütsz meg erősen, sőt, sehogy... Éreztem, hogy talán már mégsem biztonságos ez a... játé. Úgyhogy... úgyhogy abbahagytam.  
  
Naruto nyelt egyet, és erővel a zöld szempáron tartotta a sajátját. Sakura sápadtnak tűnt, és ezúttal ő volt az, aki félrenézett. Nem szólt semmit, de a szőke férfi tudta, hogy most végigpörget a fejében minden közös emléket, jelek után kutatva... Ő csak ült csöndben, kezeivel öntudatlanul babrálva az asztallapon, időnként fel-felpillantva Kibára, aki ilyenkor csak tanácstalanul megvonta a vállát, aztán tovább figyelte a lányt. Végül Sakura felsóhajtott, és oldalra pillantva felnézett - és pont elkapta Kiba pillantását.  
\- Kiba? - A nevezett férfinek alig láthatóan megrándult a szája széle. - Te nem is szóltál semmit. Nem is akadtál ki, hogy a legjobb barátod...? - Sakura hangja elhalt, és Naruto lelkiekben felkészítette magát az újabb csapásra. - Te tudtad! - csattant a vádló hang.  
  
Szemlátomást a bozontos barna is kényelmetlenül érezte magát Sakura villámló zöld szemeinek tüzében, mert beszívta a száját, de aztán egy pillanat alatt elrendezte vonalait, és egészen nyugodtan nézett a lány szemeibe.  
\- Igen, már tudom egy ideje. - Narutóra sandított, mire a kék szemek zavartan elfordultak róla. - Egyszer elmentünk Narutóval és Shikamaruval... nos, szórakozni. Tudod, a pasi-dolog; éjszaka, város, pia... - Nosztalgikus mosoly ült ki az arcára. - Na mindegy, szóval hajnalban felmentünk hozzám, rendeltünk egy kis pizzát, kajáltunk, aztán kitaláltam, hogy nézzünk pornót. - Sakura horkantását hallva hangosan felnevetett, és most már a szőke sem tudott visszanyomni egy mosolyt. - És hát... - A barna szemek gyors oldalpillantást vetettek Narutóra, akiről azonnal lehervadt a mosoly, és érezte, hogy az arca most már határozottan forró. - Hát elég hamar kiderült, hogy kis szöszke barátunk bizony nem a mi hajónkban evez.  
  
Oké. _Ennél_ kellemetlenebbé már nem válhat a helyzet. Jó esett volna egy tál jeges vízbe dugni a fejét, noha biztos volt benne, hogy akkor még gőzölögne is.  
  
\- Oh... - motyogta Sakura, és egyetlen apró mozdulat elég volt, hogy Naruto lássa: az ő arca is pirosra gyulladt. - Oh.  
  
Na igen. "Oh." Ez elég kifejező a jelenlegi helyzet leírására.  
  
\- Nézd, Sakura - kezdett neki végül egy mély sóhaj után a szőke. - Nem akartam... én ezt az egészet nem akartam. Hazudni neked, titkolózni... megbántani... És mégis sikerült - húzta fanyar fintorra a száját, miközben felnézve kék szemeit a zöldekbe fúrta. - Sajnálom. Tényleg. - Újabb szavakra nyitotta a száját, de több nem hagyta el az ajkait. Ennél többet nem tud mondani.  
  
Sakura hosszú percekig csak némán nézte őt, és Naruto állta a pillantását... míg végül meghallotta a lassú sóhajt.  
\- Rendben. - Finom szorítást érzett a vállán, mire felnézett a zöld szemekbe. - Nem mondom, hogy semmi baj... De rendben van. Hiszen a barátom vagy. Csak... csak te se akadj ki, ha beletelik egy kis időbe, míg feldolgozom - tette aztán hozzá Sakura halvány kis mosollyal, ami egyszerre volt zavart és megnyugodott. A kezének szorítása egy pillanatra erősödött a férfi vállán, aztán hirtelen elengedte őt, és arcára egy másodperc alatt visszatért a szokott kifejezés. - Na jó, most, hogy ezt így tisztáztuk, vissza az eredeti témánkhoz. - Naruto kérészéletű mosolya ezzel a mondattal rögtön eltűnt. - Mi van a barátnő... barátoddal?  
  
Túljutva Naruto szexuális beállítottságának kérdésén, Kiba szemlátomást visszanyerte szokott trécselős kedvét.  
\- Na igen, haver - dőlt előre az asztalon, miközben két karját az ebédtálcája mellé fektette. - Szóval, ahogy azt Sakura szépen elkezdte, úgy nézel ki, mint egy szerelmi bánatban szenvedő pojáca. De azok alapján, amiket tegnap elcsíptem, te nem vagy...  
  
\- Nem vagyok szerelmes, így van! - csattant fel Naruto, de a villámok azonnal eltűntek a szemeiből, mikor a barna szempárba nézett. Aztán tudatosult benne, hogy az ebédlőben talán nem kéne kiabálni. - Egyáltalán nem vagyok szerelmi beteg - jelentette ki határozottan ismét, bár jóval visszafogottabb hangon.  
  
Kiba csak mosolygott, de hagyta, hogy Sakura vegye át a "vallató" szerepét.  
\- Oké, felfogtuk elsőre is. Akkor viszont azt mond meg, mi a probléma? Összevesztetek?  
  
Naruto dacosan meredt az asztallapon fekvő kezeire, miközben megvonta a vállát.  
\- Igen. Vagyis nem - javította ki magát rögtön, elvégre Sasuke alig szólt hozzá valamit. - Nem veszekedtünk, vagy ilyesmi, csak szimplán... mármint... - Látva barátai egyre zavartabb tekintetét belátta, hogy a legegyszerűbb, ha csak röviden kimondja. - Dobtam.  
  
\- Dobtad? - visszhangozta Sakura, és Kiba is csodálkozva nézett rá. - De hát olyan jókedvű voltál a... a _cicusod_... miatt...  
  
A szőke beharapta a száját a nehézkesebben kiejtett szó miatt, s ujjai akaratlanul is megrándultak.  
\- Nem számít. Nem nézett semmibe, úgyhogy mondtam neki, hogy többé ne jöjjön át hozzám.  
  
Igaza volt, nem? Ráadásul Sasuke meg sem próbált tiltakozni. Mikor elhagyta a lakását, egy pillanatra sem hezitált. Neki nyilvánvalóan édes mindegy volt, hogy vele van-e, vagy sem. 'Talán már talált is magának pótlást', gondolta fanyarúan. 'Biztos elég egyet füttyentenie...'  
  
Fogalma sincs, miért zavarta annyira ez a gondolat.  
  
\- Haver, nem érzelmes nő vagyok, de ez még nekem se stimmel - döntötte oldalra a fejét Kiba, miközben a konokul asztalra meredő barátját szemlélte. - Ha te ejtetted őt, miért nézel ki úgy, mintha fordítva lett volna?  
  
Naruto már nyitotta a száját az ingerült válaszra, de Sakura megelőzte őt a neki szegezett kérdéssel:  
\- Hogyhogy nem nézett téged semmibe? Ezért dobtad?  
  
Naruto komoran bólintott.  
\- Azt mondta, a használati tárgya vagyok - mondta végül egy pillanatnyi szünet után. Sakura és Kiba úgyis rákérdeztek volna.  
  
A kócos srác hangosan beszívta a levegőt, a fiatal nő azonban csak a fejét csóválta.  
\- Ez durva... - morogta Kiba, Sakura azonban leintette őt.  
  
\- Naruto, te azt mondtad, hogy a kapcsolatotok nem romantikus, hanem inkább... szexuális alapú... volt - kezdte óvatosan, pillantásával behatón tanulmányozva barátja minden egyes rezdülését. A kérdezett kurtán bólintott. - Feltételezem, ő is így fogta fel. - Újabb biccentés. - Magyarán két kanos pasi heteken át egymásnak esett az ágyban, hogy levezessék fölös energiáikat, mindennemű gyengéd érzelem nélkül. - A száraz, tényszerű kijelentés hallatán Kiba prüszkölve felnevetett, ezzel újra érdeklődő arcokat vonva az irányukba, míg Naruto füle kellemetlenül égni kezdett. De azért bólintott.  
  
\- Öregem... na várj - kacarászott Kiba, de közben próbálta elrendezni a vonásait. - Akkor összegezzük: van egy srác, nem estél bele, ő se beléd, de heteken át keféltetek. - Az égő bizsergés most már az arcára is átterjedt, mire Naruto mélyről felhördült. Nem mintha a barátja zavartatta volna magát. - Pusztán szex, és semmi más, és amikor a pasid ezt nem túl kedvesen ugyan, de szóban is kijelentette, te besértődtél, és dobtad őt. Jól vágom?  
  
\- Nem! - sziszegte mérgesen Naruto. Basszus! Ezek ketten teljesen kiforgatták a szavait. Az ő szájukból persze minden olyan máshogy hangzik, de ha ott lettek volna, ha tudnák azt, amit ő, akkor nem vennék ilyen könnyen a dolgokat!  
  
Igen, csak szex volt. És akkor mi van? Ez még nem jogosít fel arra senkit, hogy használati tárgynak tituláljon másokat! Ő nem egy vacak játékszer, a fenébe is! Uchihának rohadtul nem volt semmi joga ilyet mondani neki!  
  
Naruto nem tudta megérteni, miért mosolyog halványan Kiba. Még Sakura arcáról is hiányzott az az együttérzés, amit elvárt volna. Mi van velük?  
\- Naruto, még én is értem, miért vagy ilyen depressziós, pedig pasi vagyok! Ez teljesen egyértelmű.  
  
'Nos, nekem nem!' üvöltötte a kék tekintet, ahogy megkeményedett arccal meredt a másik kettőre. Sakura egyetértő bólintását látva csak dühösen fújt egyet.  
\- Ha ilyen okosak vagytok, akkor ki vele! Mi bajom van? - fújtatott.  
  
Kiba bujkáló mosollyal hajolt közelebb hozzá, észre sem véve, hogy kis híján felborította a mozdulatával Sakura üdítőjét.  
\- Az, hogy nem vagy közömbös pajtás. - Látva a zavart tekintetet, vigyorogva pontosított. - Téged nem csak a szex érdekelt. - Hogy Naruto még mindig értetlenül meredt rá, lemondóan megforgatta a szemeit. - _Szereted._  
  
\- Nem! - csattant azonnal Naruto. Egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni, miért hozzák fel ezt újra és újra. - Ezerszer megmondtam, hogy NEM szeretem, úgyhogy szálljatok már le erről! Hiszen az égvilágon semmi szeretnivaló nincs benne!  
  
Sakura halvány kis mosolya ennek hallatán eltűnt az arcáról. A lány is közelebb hajolt, ajkait halványan beszívta, miközben kutakodva nézett a szemeibe.  
\- Naruto, ezt neki is megmondtad? - A hangja hirtelen sokkal halkabb lett, egyszerre lágy, és kemény. - Hogy így vélekedsz róla?  
  
\- Nem... nem mondtam neki - mormolta a férfi némiképp összezavarodva a Sakurában végbement változástól. - De lehet, hogy hallotta - tette hozzá habozva. Cseppet sem tetszett neki a zöld szemekben megvillanó fény. - Hé, az egészet ő kezdte! - váltott át védekezésbe automatikusan, mielőtt még a "barátai" újra nekieshettek volna. - Nem tehetek róla, hogy elszáll az agya, és átvált gazdivédő módba, valahányszor szóba kerülsz! Mintha nem tudná nagyon jól, hogy a barátom vagy! Tegnap is csak akkor kezdett el furán viselkedni, miután látott minket, és... - Hirtelen elhalt a hangja, mintha elvágták volna a torkát, de a döbbent kifejezés a barátai arcán biztosította róla, hogy szavai nem maradtak értelmezetlenül. - Eh...  
  
\- "Mikor szóba kerülök"? "Miután látott minket"...? - ismételte Sakura lassan, aztán szemei, ha lehet, még jobban elkerekedtek, és automatikusan megszorította az poharát. - Ó, istenem...  
  
Kiba csak tátogni tudott. Kapkodva körülnézett az ebédlőben, mintha elrejtőzött banditákat sejtene valamelyik sarokban, s mikor egyet sem talált, újra Narutóra pillantott.  
\- Már tegnap is ilyen furán viselkedtél... mióta ebédkor a főnök az irodájába rend... - Elnémult, majd hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. - Nem, az nem lehet, hogy te...  
  
\- Uchihával? - lehelte Sakura a másik férfi szavai közé.  
  
Naruto olyan erősen harapta be a száját, hogy csodálkozott, miért nem érzi a vér fémes ízét. Egy másodpercnél tovább nem volt képes meredni a hatalmas szemekbe, s kezeit megemelve a két tenyerébe temette arcát.  
  
Úgy tűnik, ezt mindkét barátja igenlésnek vette.  
  
Legalábbis erősen gyanította, főleg, miután a pohár nagyot fröccsenve megadta magát Sakura szorításának. Senki nem törődött a szétfolyó üdítővel.  
  
\- Basszus, Naruto, nem mondod, hogy... Uchihával kefélsz? - hitetlenkedett Kiba, és a szőkének nem kellett leeresztenie a kezét ahhoz, hogy tudja: mindketten pislogás nélkül bámulják őt. - Pont _Uchihával?_  
  
Lassú bólintás a tenyerek mögül. Ó egek, nem képes felnézni.  
  
\- Na igen, Kiba, ezt a fejet vártam volna tőled, mikor az előbb bejelentette, hogy meleg - jegyezte meg reszketeg hangon Sakura, de felsandítva Naruto látta, hogy remeg az üdítőtől nedves keze. - Te meg, Naruto, fejezd ezt be, kinőttük már az óvodát - váltott valamivel keményebb hangra.  
  
Naruto kelletlenül engedte le a kezeit az arca elől, miközben kivágott egy fintort. Kiba úgy nézett ki, mintha most kapott volna a szájába valami különösen rossz ízű falatot, de képtelen lenne lenyelni, és még mindig a szájában tartaná; ajkait pengevékonyra szívta, szemöldökei szinte egy vonalba szaladtak a homlokán, barna szemei még mindig kételkedő, de egyszersmind nyugtalan tekintettel méregették a szőkét. Sakura ellenben lehunyta a szemeit, s a szája időnkénti megrándulásából arra lehetett következtetni, hogy minden erejével próbálja nem vizualizálni a hallottakat. Még mindig szorította jobbjával a poharát, a bütykök a kezein egészen fehérek voltak, és egyáltalán nem törődött azzal, hogy két napon belül már másodjára csöpög innivaló a szoknyájára.  
  
Talán ha más lenne a szituáció, Naruto még nevetett volna is rajtuk. De most valahogy nem tudott.  
  
\- Na jó - suttogta halkan Sakura, s kinyitotta a szemeit, de azért még pislogott párat, mintha valami belement volna a szemébe. - Azt hiszem, most már túl vagyok az ájulás-veszélyen. - Naruto rezzenéstelen arccal nézte, ahogy Kiba felemeli az egyik kezét, és a nő vállára rakja azt, finoman megszorítva. A zöld szemek aztán szúrósan pillantottak a kékekbe. - Máskor légy szíves finomabban adagold. Elég sokkoló ennyi információ egy ebédre.  
  
\- Nincs több - nyugtatta meg azonnal Naruto, figyelmen kívül hagyva Kiba félmosolyát, amivel barátja a rekedtes hangját illette. - Ez minden.  
  
Kiba felhorkantott, és levette a kezét Sakura válláról.  
\- "Ez minden"? - ismételte, és fintorogva felnevetett. - Azt hittem, engem már nem tudsz meglepni, de mégis. Teljesen más fényben látom az egészet így, hogy Uchiháról van szó! - Felemelte maga mellől a villáját, és szórakozottan turkálni kezdett az ételében. Naruto ekkor jött rá, hogy miatta egyikük sem evett, és emiatt kellemetlenül feszítő érzés telepedett a mellkasába, de tudta, hogy fölösleges lenne megemlítenie: úgysem ennének. - Hát, legalább most már világos, miért mondtad, hogy semmi szeretnivaló nincs benne.  
  
Talán a hangszín, amivel mondta, az a nem is annyira bujkáló lenézés és gunyorosság volt az oka annak, hogy Naruto hirtelen védekezni kezdett. Vagy csak szimplán megártott az agyának a sok gondolkozás. Ki tudja?  
\- Annyira azért nem szörnyű - mondta akarata ellenére is dacos hangon. - Jó, itt egy szadista, beszólogatós barom, de mikor otthon vagyunk... - Elakadt a hangja. - Oké, ott is beszólogat, és ott is barom, de... sokkal másabb. Nyugodtabb... Láttam már mosolyogni is! Úgy őszintén, igazán, nem olyan gunyorosan, mint itt szokott, miközben lehord minket. És viccelődni is tud. Igaz, a humora is elég szadista, de mégiscsak van neki. És szereti a kajámat! Persze ezt sose mondaná ki, de mindig megette, amit főztem, és láttam rajta, hogy komolyan ízlett neki. És...  
  
Elhallgatott, mikor érzékelte, hogy mindkét barátja mereven, szótlanul figyeli őt. Ez a tekintet most már kezdte kikezdeni az idegeit. Basszus, oké, hogy sokat kellett most így hirtelen befogadniuk, de azért mindennek megvannak a határai!  
\- Mi van? - kérdezte ingerülten.  
  
Sakura és Kiba gyors pillantást váltottak, amit a szőke egyáltalán nem tartott jó jelnek. Végül Kiba a vállát megvonva hátradőlt a székében, és karjait összefonva maga előtt Narutóra nézett, miközben Sakura pont hogy előrébb dőlt, az asztalra fektetve karjait.  
\- Naruto, nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy még mindig áll, amit mondtunk. - Látva az értetlen tekintetet, apró sóhajt eresztett ki. - Szereted.  
  
\- Nem erről van szó! Mi a franc, újabban Harlequin regényeket bújtok, hogy mindent ezzel akartok magyarázni?! - tört ki Narutóból. - Fogjátok már fel, hogy nem erről van szó!  
  
\- Mi másról lehetne szó? - emelte meg a hangját Kiba. - Látnod kellett volna magad az előbb! Egészen ellágyult a szemed, mikor róla beszéltél! - Nem engedte Narutót közbevágni, figyelmeztetőn felemelte a kezét. - Te magad mondtad: Sakura nevének említése után kezdett furán viselkedni, a használati tárgyának nevezett - amivel ráadásul még csak nem is hazudott, mert állításod szerint tényleg csak ennyi volt a kapcsolatotok -, ami rohadtul fájt neked, és ezért dobtad őt! Mit gondolsz, ha semmit nem éreznél iránta, zavart volna, hogy ezt mondta?  
  
\- Igen! Képzeld el, zavart volna! - kiáltotta Naruto az asztalra csapva ökleit. - Ki a francot ne zavarna, ha...  
  
\- Ráadásul szinte teljesen biztos, hogy az érzelem viszonzott - vágott közbe Sakura, gátat vetve a szőkéből előtörni akaró ösztönös védekezésnek. - Tegnap valószínűleg Uchiha is hallotta, mikor azt ordítottad, hogy nem vagy szerelmes. Aztán látott minket az ebédlőben, mikor próbáltad rendbehozni a szoknyámat. Hallotta, mikor azt mondtad, imádsz engem! - A zöld szemek fogva tartották az övéit. - Annyira világos, hogy féltékeny volt!  
  
\- Ami nem is alaptalan - jegyezte meg Kiba -, lévén Sakura elég látványosan belédesett. - A nevezett nő arca azonnal kigyulladt, de senki nem törődött vele.  
  
Naruto egy pillanatra beharapta a száját, és szántszándékkal figyelmen kívül hagyta a gyomrát és mellkasát feszegető fura érzést. Meg a gombócot, ami hirtelen megjelent a torkában.  
\- Nem volt az. Én is... - Újra megtalálta a hangját. - Én is megkérdeztem, hogy nem-e féltékeny, mire közölte, hogy csak azért az, mert nem szereti másnál látni a használati tárgyait!  
  
Sakura megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- Még mindig nem érti - motyogta magának, aztán hangosan felsóhajtott, és keményen a villámló kék szemek közé nézett. - Uchiháról beszélünk, Naruto. Szerinted csak így lazán beismerné, hogy féltékeny? Csak azért mondta ezt, mert rosszul esett neki, hogy velem látott!  
  
Kiba maga elé emelte az üdítőjét, és mélyeket szívott a szívószálból. Aztán lassan félrerakta a poharat.  
\- Nehéz elképzelni ezt róla... de Sakurának igaza van.  
  
\- Sasuke senkit nem szeret! - fakadt ki végül Naruto. - Engem meg főleg nem! Elfelejtettétek, mit művelünk nap mint nap az irodában? Utál engem! Ha ostorral vernék, se tudna szeretni!  
  
Nyelt egy hatalmasat, de a gombóc nem tűnt el a torkából. Sőt, csak nagyobbá vált, mikor Sakura puhán végigsimította a karját. Oldalra pillantott, és csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy a zöld szemek ellágyultak. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy barátai még sosem hallották, hogy a keresztnevén hívta volna Sasukét.  
\- Ezért nem akarsz szerelmes lenni belé? - A hangja is egészen lágy lett. - Mert szerinted nem viszonozná?  
  
Ó, a picsába. Mi feszegeti ennyire belülről? És _miért?_  
  
\- Jól érzem magam vele... otthon - motyogta halkan, de hogy a szavakat mi mondatta vele, arról fogalma sem volt. - Vagyis... itt is. Többnyire élvezem, mikor veszekszünk. Jó látni, ahogy kiugrasztom a kifejezéstelen álarcából, mikor ez senki másnak... - Elakadt a hangja, de Sakura gyengéden kisegítette.  
  
\- Mikor ez senki másnak nem sikerül.  
  
Naruto csak bólintott, s konokul meredt az asztallapon összekulcsolt kezeire. Basszus. Lehet, hogy Sakuráéknak igazuk van? Szerelmes lenne belé? A puszta gondolat is olyan nevetségesnek tűnt, hogy szeretett volna felnevetni, de semmi késztetést nem érzett, hogy valóban így tegyen. Ez inkább csak... vonzalom. Elvégre heteket töltöttek együtt, és már két éve ismeri: természetes, hogy ragaszkodik hozzá. Mert akármilyen egy tapló seggfej, azért... mégis...  
  
\- Mit szólnál hozzá, ha Uchi... Sasuke most összeállna mással? - kérdezte habozva Sakura. Naruto nem válaszolt, de a kezei ökölbe szorultak, hogy bütykei egészen elfehéredtek, ajkát pedig akaratlanul is vékonyra szívta. Hogy a szemei milyenek lehettek, azt csak elképzelni tudta, de barátai arcából ítélve megfelelt a várakozásnak. - Jó, akkor a nagy kérdés: belenyugszol, hogy dobtad őt, és ezzel vége... vagy utánamész?  
  
Ha lehet, még vékonyabbra szívta a száját. Milyen kérdés ez? Igen, jól érezte magát vele, és igen, jó lenne, ha továbbra is "boldog macskatulajdonos" lehetne. Keserűen elmosolyodott a kifejezésen. Talán Sasuke tényleg féltékeny volt? De ez akkor sem jogosítja fel arra a bunkóságra, amit művelt. Amiket tett. Amiket mondott.  
  
Valószínűleg személyesen tőle kéne megkérdeznie ezeknek az okait.  
  
\- Utánamegyek - mondta halkan, de határozottan, s ettől még önmaga is meglepődött. De azért nem szívta vissza. Sakura elégedettnek tűnt a válasszal, ahogy Kiba is. Mindketten hátradőltek a székben, s szemlátomást csöppet sem lepődtek meg, mikor a szőke férfi hirtelen fellökte magát a székben, és megállt az asztal fölött. - Most rögtön.  
  
Egyikük sem válaszolt, csak bíztatón mosolyogtak rá. Naruto ezt őszintén értékelte, főleg azok után, hogy milyen sokkon kellett szegényeknek átesniük miatta az imént. Halványan megpróbálkozott egy hasonló mosollyal, de arca megfagyott, mikor felpillantva észrevette, hogy az ebédlőben mindenki őket nézi.  
  
_Mindenki._ Ó, a rohadt életbe.  
  
Érezte, hogy forróság önti el az arcát, de a sok elkerekedett szempár meg se rezdült. Shikamaru volt az egyetlen, aki elkapva a pillantását inkább felnézett a plafonra, de Ino ugyanakkor csak még jobban elsápadt.  
  
Ó, te édes Isten! Ha Sasuke megtudja, hogy teleordibálta az ebédlőt a "szennyesükkel"...!  
  
\- Öö, jó. Akkor megyek. Öh - makogta idegesen, mire barátai mosolya csak szélesedett. - Öm, jó. Sziasztok - hadarta az utolsó szót, aztán valósággal kimenekült az ebédlőből.  
  
Basszus! Basszus! Basszus! Ajkai automatikusan szétnyíltak, hogy gyorsabban kapkodhassa a levegőt, miközben Sasuke irodája felé sietett. Fogalma sem volt arról, mit fog mondani, ha ott áll majd előtte, csak annyit tudott, hogy beszélniük _kell._ Azt tudja, hogy mit akar, és ez a vágy nem tartalmazza Sasukét egy másik pasi alatt hemperegni. Már csak a puszta gondolattól is kirázta a hideg, s futás közben ökölbe szorultak az ujjai.  
  
De nem, abban változatlanul biztos volt, hogy _nem_ szerelmes Sasukéba. Ez a fogalom túl nagy, túl mély érzéseket takar, olyanokat, amikkel ő nem rendelkezik. Az lehet, hogy jól érzi magát a férfival, az lehet, hogy kedveli. Talán nagyon is. Az lehet, nem áll szándékában átadni másnak. De ez még nem szerelem, ez csak nagyon erős vonzalom.  
  
Már csak azt kéne kideríteni, Ő-Uchihasága mit gondol erről.  
  
\- Sasuke!! - tépte fel az ajtót lihegve, s berontott az irodába. Hevesen kapkodta a levegőt, s tovább beszélt, miközben szemével az Uchihát kereste. - Beszélni akarok... - Elakadt a hangja, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy Sasuke nincs a teremben.  
  
Egyedül a középkorú gondok volt odabenn, aki a hangos ajtócsapódást követően felpillantott az asztal mögül, csavarhúzójával megdörzsölte a tarkóját, majd miután beazonosította a hangos látogatót, mosolyogva biccentett az irányába.  
\- Sajnálom, Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha mára elment - mondta öblös hangon, miközben leeresztette a szerszámot. - Valami sürgős elintéznivalója volt.

Naruto egy pár másodpercig úgy ült ott, mint akit pofonvágtak, aztán lassan megrázta a fejét.

\- Oh... értem - motyogta, majd kierőszakolt egy mosolyt. - Nem... nem volt olyan fontos, úgyhogy... mindegy, holnap szólok neki. Köszönöm - tette hozzá, aztán már ki is fordult az ajtón.

Amint az becsukódott mögötte, hátát a hideg falnak vetette, szemeit lecsukta, és hagyta, hogy a hűvös érzés átbizsergesse a testét. De a szíve attól még ugyanolyan hevesen kalapált a mellkasában.

* * *

\- Biztos, hogy nem zavarok? - kérdezte óvatosan Sakura, miközben kiszállt a kocsiból, majd ugyanabban a pillanatban az esernyője után kapott. - Az is elég lett volna, ha holnap behozod az irodába az anyagot.

Narutóra pillantott, miközben felnyitotta az ernyőt, és a feje fölé emelte, de a pár másodperc elég volt ahhoz, hogy máris érezze a hajára pergő cseppeket. Gyászos, hogy pont most kell ilyen időnek lennie. De legalább a levegő kellemesen lehűlt, és a szemerkélő eső friss, jellegzetes illatot hozott magával. Sakura mélyet szippantott a levegőből.

\- Persze, hogy nem zavarsz - mondta Naruto, s közben egy kattanással lezárta az autóját. Jobb kezét aztán maga elé emelte, hogy a víz ne folyjon az arcába, s megszaporázott léptekkel Sakura mellett termett. - Na gyere, nem akarok teljesen elázni.  
  
A fiatal nő Narutó felé nyújtotta az esernyőjét, de a férfi valamiért kitért alóla, s csak megrázta a fejét. Sakura ezt nem értette. Oké, igaz, hogy rózsaszín, de hát máskor sem volt ezzel baja. Korábban is kölcsönadta már neki.  
  
Mindenesetre úgy döntött, félrerakja ezt a kérdést, s helyette maga is szapora léptekkel igyekezett Naruto lakása felé.  
\- Hé... - kezdte habozva. - Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtál beszélni vele. - Érezte, hogy a szőke megfeszül mellette, de nem szól semmit. - Jól vagy?  
  
\- Persze.  
  
Sakura elnyomott egy sóhajt. Még mindig nehezére esett elhinnie az egészet, de saját érzéseit elnyomta az együttérzés barátja iránt. Narutóra ránézni is rossz volt, csak úgy sütött belőle a kedvetlenség, és akármit is mond, igenis látszott rajta, hogy mélyen megviselték a történtek.  
  
Nem akarta tovább feszegetni a témát, tudván, hogy az Narutónak is kellemetlen. Így inkább csak maga elé fordította a tekintetét, s figyelmét a cipője halk kopogására, az eső pattogó hangjára összpontosította. Tényleg nem kellett sokat sétálniuk, míg elérték a nagy társasházat, s oldalra fordulva meg is indultak felfelé a lépcsőn. Sakura még csak háromszor volt itt, és soha nem egyedül... és emiatt bizsergetős érzés keletkezett a gyomrában, de minden erejével próbálta elnyomni. A mai nap csupa sokkoló információval szolgált, és csak remélni tudta, hogy hamar túlteszi magát rajtuk. Csöndben figyelte, ahogy Naruto előhalássza a lakáskulcsát, majd a zárba dugja, és elfordítja. Sakura egy gyors pillantást vetett maga mögé, ahol a másik két ajtó meredt a szabadba, aztán hagyta, hogy a férfi betessékelje az előszobába.  
  
\- Hova tehetem az esernyőt? - kérdezte, miután félig összehúzta azt. Nem akarta végigcsöpögtetni a lakáson.  
  
\- Tedd csak le a fogas alá - mondta Naruto szórakozottan, miközben lekapta magáról a dzsekijét, és feldobta a cípőtartó fölötti polcra. Utána a hajába túrt, és megrázta azt, a vízcseppek gyorsan perdültek le az arcán. Mikor aztán észrevette, hogy Sakura zöld szemei mereven nézik őt, elmosolyodott, ezzel megtörve a lányon ülő bambaságot. - Oda - mutatott maga mellé.  
  
Sakura csak bólintott, és remélte, hogy nem pirult ki nagyon. Átkozta magát a butaságáért. Nem elég, hogy tudtán kívül ugyan, de ő okozta az egész galibát Naruto és Uchiha között, de még most sem tud túllépni rajta?! 'Fogd már fel, Sakura, hogy a barátod _meleg_ ', ismételgette magának, nem törődve a minduntalan megugró mellkasával, a közben letette cseppektől nedves esernyőjét a kijelölt sarokba. 'Millió meg egy másik srác van, aki rád vár.'  
  
\- Öö, akkor bemegyek a nappaliba, jó? - kérdezte, miközben felegyenesedett, s lélekben megveregette a saját vállát, amiért teljesen normálisan hangzott a hangja. - Te meg keresd elő a szerződéseket.  
  
Naruto csak intett a kezével, és már el is tűnt az egyik sarokban a hálószobája irányában.  
  
Sakura mélyen beszívta a levegőt, aztán kilépett a cipőjéből, és a nappali felé vette az irányt. Ahogy azt előre sejtette, ott rendetlen látvány fogadta: a tévé mellett üres kínais csomagok hevertek, a szőnyegen egy gyűrött pulóver nyomódott neki az asztal lábának. Az akvárium tetején egy vastag lexikon és egy gyűrött képregény pihent, a kanapén a macska mellett pedig egy felborult pohárból ömlöttek szét a tollak és ceruzák...  
  
Sakura megdermedt, és visszakapta szemeit a kanapéra. Nem, nem képzelődik.  
  
\- Na... - motyogta, mivel nem sikerült megtalálnia a hangját. - Naruto!  
  
A nevezett épp abban a pillanatban fordult be a nappaliba.  
\- Miért nem ültél le? - kérdezte kissé megrovó hangon, miközben finoman a kanapé felé lökte Sakurát, ő maga pedig a bal kezében tartott vastag halomnyi papírra pillantott. - Na figyelj, megtaláltam mindent, kivéve az előző havi második szerződés... Sakura? - lesett fel Naruto, s hangja aggodalmasnak tűnt. - Mi a... - Elakadt a hangja, mikor követve a lány tekintetét szemei a kanapén trónoló jelenségre estek. - Ó te jó ég.  
  
\- Azt mondtad, nincs macskád! - Szinte már vádlónak hallatszott, pedig Sakurának ez egyáltalán nem állt szándékában.  
  
\- Nincs is! - nyögte Naruto, az arca egészen fehérré vált.  
  
Az apró cica érdeklődve nézett rájuk, rózsaszín nyelvét kidugva megnyalta az orrát, aztán felemelkedett a kanapén. Karmait az anyagba mélyesztette, s egy pillanatra doromboló hangot hallatott, de mikor Naruto óvatosan közelebb lépett hozzá, éles fogait kimutatva szisszentett.  
\- Nyugi, nyugi... - suttogta neki Naruto, s szemeit szemlátomást képtelen volt levenni az állatról. Jobb kezét bizonytalanul emelte a kismacska felé, aki újra kidugta a karmait, de mikor a tenyér először végigsiklott a fényes, fekete bundán, a karmok visszahúzódtak, és a doromboló hang visszatért. - Nyugi...  
  
Sakura megkövülten figyelte őket. Narutónak szemlátomást azonnal sikerült elnyernie a macska rokonszenvét, mert a következő pillanatban a cica már hangosan dorombolva tekergett a férfi keze körül, újra és újra hozzádörzsölve magát a puha tenyérhez. Mikor Naruto kezei a nyakához siklottak, kidugta a nyelvét, és végighúzta a barna csuklón.  
  
\- Te jó ég... - suttogta alig hallhatóan a férfi, és Sakura nem értette, miért kerekedtek el annyira a kék szemek, amikor hozzáértek a cicán lévő fekete nyakörvhöz. Sakura eddig észre sem vette, hisz a színével teljesen beleolvadt a fekete bundába.  
  
\- Naruto - kezdte Sakura, s nem tudta elnyomni a kíváncsiságot a hangjában. De ahhoz nem kellett nagy ész, hogy rájöjjön: ennek van valami köze a kisfőnökhöz. - Mit...  
  
A szőke férfi azonban félbeszakította.  
\- Ne haragudj, Sakura, de most el kell mennem - húzta ki magát, s mikor megfordult, a lány megilletődve állapította meg, hogy a kék szemek valósággal lángolnak az elszántságtól. - Én... Meg kell keresnem a másik macskámat.  
  
Sakura nyelt egyet, de nem szólt semmit, mikor a férfi elviharzott mellette.  
  
\- Visszajövök - hallotta még a hangot a bejárat felől, aztán az ajtó éles csapódása járta át a házat.  
  
Sakura óráknak tűnő pillanatokig csak állt meredten a helyén, s csak akkor tért magához, mikor a cica hozzádörzsölte magát a kezéhez. Lassan felsóhajtott, aztán letelepedett a kanapéra, s ölébe vonta a kisállatot.

* * *

_Mit akartál elérni ezzel, Sasuke? Miért raktad rá a nyakörvet? Értenem kéne az üzeneted?_  
  
Ezek a kérdések cikáztak végig Naruto fejében millió másik mellett, miközben rohant az utcán. Hangosan kapkodta a levegőt, az eső és a verejték miatt felsője nedvesen tapadt a mellkasához, szíve őrült iramban dobolt a bordái közt. Egyedül arra a kérdésre nem keresett választ, hogy "hol". A lábai gondolkodás nélkül vitték előre, s teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy _ott_ megtalálja majd a férfit. Hiszen esik az eső. Sasuke van annyira ironikus személyiség, hogy ott várjon rá, ahol minden elkezdődött.  
  
Alig fordult be az utcasarkon, már rögtön tudta, hogy igaza lett. A padon fekvő sötétszürke folt szinte rikított, és miután Naruto gyorsan kipislogta szemeiből a vizet, a folt jól értelmezhető emberi alakká vált.  
  
Ráharapott a nyelvére, hogy ne kiáltsa a férfi nevét, majd gyorsan körülnézett, és miután átengedett egy autót, átfutott az út másik oldalára. A szíve, ha lehet, még gyorsabb iramra kapcsolt, s mikor végre odaért a padhoz, úgy érezte, a lüktető szerv menten kiugrik a torkán át. Előre hajolva megtámasztotta kezeit a térdein, és hangosan zihálva kapkodta az esőszagú levegőt. Sasukénak számítania kellett az érkezésére, és minden bizonnyal hallotta is, de ha így is van, nem adta semmi jelét az üdvözletnek.  
  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideig meredt a sártócsává váló földre, míg sikerült végre úgy-ahogy összeszednie magát, és lecsillapítani a szívverését. Még egy utolsó mély levegőt vett, aztán felegyenesedett, és a padon fekvő alakra pillantott.  
  
Sasuke ez alkalommal nem húzta az arcába a kapucniját; szemei csukva voltak, hófehér bőréről könnyedén gördültek le a kis vízpatakok. Rögtön megérezhette, hogy Naruto nézi őt, mert a szemhéjak azonnal felpattantak, s a kék szemek elmerültek a feneketlennek tűnő éjszínű gömbökben.  
  
\- Mássz arrébb - mondta kissé rekedt hangon Naruto. Legnagyobb döbbenetére az Uchiha szó nélkül engedelmeskedett: felült fektéből, majd a pad szélére csúszott, s hátradöntötte a fejét.  
  
Naruto leült mellé, de gondosan vigyázott, hogy ne érjen egymáshoz a testük. Oldalra nézve egy darabig figyelte az égre meredő sötét szemeket, a nedvességtől lelapuló, csöpögő szénszínű hajtincseket, amik sűrű fátyolként borították a férfi vállát. Mivel szemlátomást nem készült megszólalni, Naruto maga is előre fordult, s aztán hosszú ideig ültek némán az eső jellegzetes zaját hallgatva. Mikor Sasuke végül mégis megszólalt, az elmerengett szőke hevesen megrezdült ültében.  
  
\- A szüleim kitagadtak, miután kiderült, hogy meleg vagyok.  
  
Naruto felpillantott, de a sötéthajú férfi továbbra sem nézett rá. Érzelemmentes arccal figyelte a felhőktől sötétlő égboltot, szemlátomást cseppet sem zavartatva magát az aláhulló esővel.  
  
\- Anyám nem viselte volna olyan rosszul, de miután apám nekem esett és sebesre vert, jobbnak látta, ha azonnal kiköltözöm a lakásból. - A szőke nem szólt semmit, csak levette tekintetét a mellette ülőről, és újra maga elé nézett. Elképelése sem volt, miért mondja el ezt neki Sasuke éppen most, de csöndben várta a folytatást. - Épp akkor lettem tizenhét. A bátyám... sose volt különösebben jó kapcsolatunk. Főiskola után elköltözött, és onnantól alig beszéltünk, de amint az eset híre a fülébe jutott, azonnal felhívott. Az éjszakát egy szállóban töltöttem, aztán másnap az első vonattal eljöttem ebbe a városba, és beköltöztem hozzá. Itachi segített átiratkozni a helyi gimnáziumba, egyetemre pedig már itt jelentkeztem.  
  
Sasuke elhallgatott; hogy a gondolatait akarta elrendezni, vagy időt hagyni Narutónak, hogy a megeméssze a hallottakat, kérdés maradt. A szőke azonban nem szólt semmit. Mondanivalója, ó, az lett volna, de érezte, hogy nem szabad megtörnie a pillanatot ostoba beszéddel. Soha nem hallotta még egyszerre ennyit beszélni a főnökét, kivéve, amikor annak munkát kellett kiosztania - és nem volt példa rá, hogy valaha is a magáról mesélt volna. Érezte, hogy ez valamilyen szinten egy óriási kitüntetés a sötéthajú férfi részéről: megtisztelte őt a bizalmával. Ugyan még elképzelése sem volt, hogy mi köze van a jelenlegi helyzetüknek az elhangzottakhoz, de eszébe sem volt közbeszólni.  
  
Pedig a maga részéről soha nem kellett ilyeneket átélnie. Oké, az ő szüleit is mélyen sokkolta, mikor felfedezték, hogy tizenhat éves fiuk más fiúk nadrágjának tartalmával játszik, de végül elfogadták őt olyannak, amilyen, és mindig nyugodt szívvel meghívhatta magukhoz a pasijait, mert tudta, hogy Minato és Kushina ugyanúgy fognak bánni velük, mint magával Narutóval.  
  
\- Következő hétfőn lesz egy hónapja, hogy meghalt.  
  
A színtelen, tompa hang olyan hirtelen jött, hogy Naruto megrezdült, majd óvatosan oldalra sandított. Az Uchiha most már nem az eget nézte, hanem lehajtotta a fejét, éjszínű tincsei az arcába hulltak. A szőkének hirtelen nyelnie kellett egyet, hogy visszafojtsa az ostoba kérdést, "kicsoda?". A választ nagyon is jól sejtette.  
  
Az Uchiha felemelte a fejét, s arcára furcsa kis mosoly ült ki. Szinte már ijesztő volt.  
\- A temetése itt volt a város végében. Csöndben, sok emberrel. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott és lehunyta a szemeit, de következőben már újra a földet nézte. - Persze a szüleim is itt voltak. Nem váltottunk egyetlen szót sem. Bár apám valószínűleg akart: nekemesett volna, ha nincs a tömeg.  
  
Sasuke most először vetett egy apró pillantást Narutóra, és a szőke férfi őszintén megdöbbent a fekete szembogarakban látható őszinte keserűségtől. Mintha méreg ette volna bele magát a két mélységes gömbbe, sötéten, kitörölhetetlenül.  
\- Megkéselték, és a sebeibe halt bele. - Naruto szívverése a duplájára ugrott. - Éjszaka történt, a belvárosban. Egy buzi megkívánta őt, és nem vette jó néven, hogy Itachi nem viszonozta.  
  
... Az előbb azt mondta, "a duplájára ugrott"? Ha igen, most pont az ellenkezője történt: biztos volt benne, hogy a lüktetés teljesen leállt. Jeges borzongás szaladt végig a testén, a tagjai elhűlte, és képtelen volt levenni elkerekedett szemeit az őrá szegeződő feketékről  
  
Hiszen hallott erről! Az újságban, a tévében, mindenhol említették. De név nélkül.  
  
\- Nem a te hibád volt. - Ennyit sikerült kipréselnie magából. Rekedt hangján csak suttogni volt képes.  
  
Sasuke egy pillanatig még nézte őt, aztán lassan levette róla a tekintetét. Nem kommentálta a hangját.  
\- Talán.  
  
Csöpp. Csöpp. Eddig semmi baja nem volt az esővel, de most egyszerre nagyon hidegnek érezte, s ettől kiült rá a libabőr. A mellette ülő alak valósággal magához láncolta a szemeit, képtelen volt oldalra fordítani a fejét. Csak figyelte a víztől fénylő porcelánfehér bőrt, a nedvességtől meggyűrődött ruhát, a fejhez tapadó tintaszínű hajat. Sasuke egész lényéből valami... nyugtalanító aura áradt, és Narutónak nem kellett sokáig gondolkoznia, míg rájött, mikor érezte utoljára ezt a közelében: azon a bizonyos napon hetekkel ezelőtt.  
  
\- Apám mindenesetre biztosan meggyűlölt. - Érdekes módon a hangjában nem érződött semmi, ugyanolyan volt, mint bármikor máskor, leszámítva talán azt, hogy most leheletnyi szarkazmus vagy gunyorosság sem volt benne. - A kapcsolatunk már akkor, évekkel ezelőtt tönkrement, de a tény, hogy a bátyám gyilkosa homokos volt, végképp örökre elásott a szemeiben.  
  
Naruto dühös lett, mérhetetlenül dühös. Az ilyen alak nem nevezheti magát "apának"! Hát nem egyértelmű, mit tett Sasukéval?! Hogy milyenné vált miatta?! Még ezzel is tetézte?! Fogai erősen préselődtek egymáshoz, ahogy próbálta visszanyomni vicsorát, és a szőke végre elfordult az Uchihától, hogy az ne vehesse észre az arckifejezését. Bár ez a következő pillanatban fölöslegessé vált, mivel Sasuke lecsukta a szemeit.  
  
\- Esett az eső a temetésen. Az akkori... partnerem - Naruto figyelmét nem kerülte el a szóhasználat - felajánlotta, hogy hazavisz. - A fekete bogarak újra láthatóvá váltak, és futólag végigsuhantak az előttük lévő utcaképen. - Ezen a környéken lakik. Felmentünk hozzá, lezuhanyoztunk, átöltöztünk, aztán szexet akart. - A fenyegető morduláshoz hasonlatos nyögés hallatán Sasuke szája kesernyés mosolyra húzódott, de nem nézett Narutóra. - Ideges lettem... röviden közöltem vele, hogy többé nem tartok igényt a szolgálataira, aztán leléptem, és csak mentem az orrom után. De egy óra után eluntam magam. Úgyhogy lefeküdtem erre a padra, és csak vártam, hogy történjen valami. - A szőke férfi lélegzete elakadt. - Szakadjon rám az ég, haljak meg tüdőgyulladásban, felejtsek el mindent... - Egy lélegzetvételnyi szünet. - Nem ez történt.  
  
Hát itt a válasz. Ezért hallgathatta meg ezt a történetet. Hogy tisztában legyen azzal, miért volt Sasuke aznap annyira maga alatt... miért tűnt annyira sebezhetőnek, megtörtnek...  
  
De hát őrült volt az a pasija?! Persze, valószínűleg fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Uchiha min ment keresztül. Sasukét valószínűleg őrülten frusztrálta az egész helyzet, a gyilkosság, a bátyja elvesztése, a szülei, és ezeket az érzéseket biztosan mind elnyomta magában. Naruto már ismerte őt annyira ahhoz, hogy tudja: ha ideges, azt leginkább a környezete még élénkebb szadiztatásával vezeti le. Nade szexelni rögtön a temetés után?! Teljesen elmebeteg lehetett, ha azt hitte...  
  
'Nono', szólalt meg egy kis hang a fejében. 'Te ugyanaznap vitted haza. Veled nem volt ilyen gondja.' Naruto elhűlt a gondolatra. Nem is bírta magában tartani a kérdését.  
\- Velem... - Annyira apró és halk volt a hangja, hogy gondolatban elfintorodott, és gyorsan megköszörülte a torkát. - Akkor velem miért...?  
  
Sasuke szemei ismét őrá fordultak, a tekintetéből világosan látszott, hogy érti a kérdést.  
\- Igazából nem vagyok benne biztos. - A férfi ismét a szürke égre nézett, egyet pislogott az eső miatt, s Naruto az őrült szívverése ellenére is némiképp megnyugodva látta, hogy az érzelemmentes arc lassan feloldódni látszik. - Itachin kívül igazán soha nem érdekeltem senkit. A nevem igen, a kinézetem igen... de _én_ nem. - Halkan felsóhajtott. - Tudom, hogy nem vagyok valami kedves ember. Én sem törődtem soha másokkal, a partnereimet a mindenkori indítékaim alapján válogattam. Nem zavart az érzelmek hiánya, sőt bosszantott, mikor valaki ezekkel traktált engem. Mégis, mikor Itachi meghalt - Naruto figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy egy pillanatra megakadt a férfi hangja -... rájöttem, hogy egyedül maradtam. Kicsúszott a kezeim közül az irányítás, és nem voltam benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán vissza akarom e kapni a kormányt. De... te más voltál. Ismertél engem, tudtad, milyen vagyok, hiszen csaknem két éve gyötörtelek - gyötörlek - egyfolytában... és mégis, mikor odaálltál fölém azzal a röhejes rózsaszín esernyővel meg a gyorskajával teletömött zacskókkal, úgy tűnt, mintha tényleg... _törődnél_ azzal, hogy mi van velem. Itachin kívül soha senki nem törődött velem. - A fekete szemek oldalra fordultak, és foglyul ejtették a kékeket. - Megleptél.  
  
Hah! Naruto máskor minden bizonnyal kiélvezte volna eme kis győzelem édes érzését, de jelenleg saját meglepődése nem engedte, hogy másra koncentráljon. Biztos, hogy Uchiha Sasuke ül itt mellette? Mert az elmúlt percekben olyan dolgokat hallott olyan mennyiségben, hogy nyugodtan megkérdőjelezhetné az említett férfi személyazonosságát.  
  
És mégis tudta, hogy semmi oka a hitetlenkedésre, hogy minden szó igaz. A langyos eső mintha minden álcát és titkot lemosott volna róluk: már csak két fiatal férfi voltak pőrén a valóságban, félredobott titkokkal, meztelenségig feltárt lélekkel. A rejtőzködés ideje lejárt.  
  
\- Te is tudod, hogy nem állt szándékomban ágymelegítőnek használni téged, mikor felmentem hozzád. Őszintén szólva valahol a listám legalján álltál.  
  
\- Tudom. - Hát igen, ezzel ő is hasonlóan volt. Mély levegőt vett, aztán lassan kifújta azt, s egyik kezével letörölte arcáról a víz nagyobbik részét. - Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad.  
  
Sasuke nem válaszolt, de Naruto ezen nem is lepődött meg. Érezte, hogy a férfi befejezte a beszédet, s most már a reagálására vár. 'Nos', gondolta, miközben felállt a padról, s kettőt lépve megállt az Uchiha előtt, 'Ez esetben nem várakoztatom sokáig.'  
  
Azt hitte, most is olyan nehéz dolga lesz, mint amikor azt tervezgette, hogyan vallja be a szexuális beállítottságát Sakurának. Meglepetésére most semmi előkészülésre nem volt szüksége, a szavak maguktól törtek fel belőle, mintha valahol mélyen mindig csak erre vártak volna.  
\- Értem, miért mondtad el mindezt nekem, és hidd el, értékelem - mondta komolyan a fekete szemekbe nézve. - Sajnálom, hogy ilyeneket kellett átélned. - Egy levegővételnyi hatásszünet. - De ez nem vitt közelebb a jelenlegi problémánk megoldásához, amit gondolom, már nem fogsz ilyen szépen megbeszélni velem, lévén egy életre kibeszélted magad. Nem gond, én szeretek dumálni, és ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy az a barom segged felfogja, mibe másztál bele, amikor elfogadtad a segítségemet... nos, ez esetben nem fogom vissza magam. - Sasuke szemeiben megvillant valami, és Naruto elvigyorodott volna az ismerős fény láttán, ha nem lett volna ilyen komoly a helyzet. - Először is: _én törődök veled._ Ne kérdezd az okát, mert fogalmam sincs - tette hozzá gyorsan az Uchiha arcát figyelve -, de ez van. Ne abból indulj ki, hogy te mit kaptál életedben, mert nem mindenki olyan, mint a rohadt apád, és ha egy kicsit is megvillantanád nekünk, hű szolgáidnak, az embe _ribb_ \- nyomta meg a jelzőt finoman - oldalad, hidd el, még lennének is barátaid.  
  
Oké, eddig minden remekül halad. Sasuke most már nem csak hogy nem kifejezéstelen arcot vág, de kifejezetten ingerültnek tűnik.  
  
\- Mit akartál elérni azzal a macskával? - Ez a hirtelen váltás szemlátomást lehűtötte.  
  
Sasuke halványan félrenézett.  
\- Nem tudom.  
  
Naruto megforgatta a szemeit, aztán térdelő sarokülésre ereszkedett a földön. A sár legyen a legkisebb gondja, és sokkal könnyebb úgy beszélni a másikkal, ha egy szinten van az arcuk.  
\- Uchiha, most komoly dolgokról beszélünk, úgyhogy ne játszd a bizonytalant - morogta mély hangon. - Te nem vagy az a spontán típus, minden tettednek oka van. Ismerlek. Soha nem rohannál el az irodából macskát venni, hogy aztán elvihesd azt a lakásomra, OK nélkül. De legyen neked karácsony, a magyarázatod nélkül is ki tudom találni: ide akartál hívni, mert te is érezted, ugyanúgy, ahogy én, hogy a... "szakításunk" körül valami nagyon nincs rendben.  
  
Ha abban is reménykedett, hogy Sasuke ellenkezik majd, rábólint, vagy hozzáfűz valamit, hát csalódnia kellett. A férfi csak meredten nézett rá egy hosszú pillanatig, míg Narutónak alkalma volt elmerülni a feneketlennek tűnő gömbökben, megcsodálni a fekete szempillákon ülő vízcseppeket... aztán Sasuke felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Most megint Uchiha lettem. Tulajdonképpen ki vagyok? "Sasuke"? "Uchiha"? _"Cica"_? - érkezett az utolsó szó egy megvető horkantással.  
  
\- Hülye barom! - kiáltotta Naruto, miközben megragadta a férfi vállait, és erőteljesen megszorította, ahogy a szemeibe nézett. - Mindegyik te vagy! - A folyékony tintát idéző bogarakban ismét villant valami, aztán az apró fény ellágyult. - Mindegyik te vagy - súgta újra.  
  
Szinte már áhítatosan figyelte, ahogy Sasuke lehunyja a szemeit, majd tekintete a sápadt ajkakra vetődött, és Naruto hihetetlenül erős késztetést érzett, hogy előre hajolva a szájába kapja őket. Az eső miatti korábbi didergés teljesen eltűnt, és most melegséget érzett szétterjedni a testében... egyenesen a kemény vállakhoz érő ujjaiból kiindulva.  
  
Nem, nem, Uzumaki... Tarts magad a tervhez... Ha minden jól megy, majd utána lerohanhatod...  
  
\- Te elmondtad, hogy mi fájt neked - kezdett neki a szokottnál valamivel mélyebb hangon, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a bizsergést, ami Sasuke szemeinek felnyílásával szaladt végig rajta -, úgyhogy most én mondom el, nekem mi fájt. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán folytatta: - Rohadt szarul esett, amit az irodádban mondtál tegnap. "Használati tárgy?" Most őszintén, Sasuke, ezt te sem gondolhattad komolyan! Nem... - erősítette meg saját mondatát, s közben levette a kezeit az Uchiháról. - Tudom, hogy nem gondoltad komolyan. Rávezettek arra, amit én is éreztem... hogy csak védekeztél. Bár kurvára nem értem, miért. - Éles pillantást vetett a másikra. - Sakura a két legjobb barátom egyike, meg minden, de miután annyiszor megdugtalak, már világosnak kellene lennie, hogy nem érdekelnek a nők. Pedig úgy hallottam, zseni vagy.  
  
Egek! Csak nem egy sápadt pír szaladt végig azon a vizes, fehér arcon?! Pedig most még csak nem is ágyban vannak. Naruto nem tudott visszanyomni egy halvány mosolyt.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem fogsz beszélni, mert Te a Rettegett Kisfőnök nem engedheted meg magadnak ezt a fényűzést... de kérlek, legalább reagálj valamit! Most az egyszer tedd félre a kibaszott nagy büszkeséged!  
  
\- Ha továbbra is így beszélsz, gondoskodom róla, hogy rámenjen a fizetésed - érkezett a kimért válasz. - Bár lehet, hogy te megengedheted magadnak ezt a fényűzést.  
  
Sssssz. Nagyon rosszul venné ki magát, ha kiöltené a nyelvét?  
  
Valószínűleg igen.  
  
Felsóhajtott.  
\- Nézd, nem fogok hazudni. Tényleg nem vagyok szerelmes. Szerintem ez egy sokkal komolyabb érzelem annál, mint ami pár hét alatt kialakulhatott a kölcsönös nyírjuk-ki-egymást-de-úgy-hogy-lehetőleg-még-az-agyveleje-se-maradjon-meg nevezetű baráti rezgésekből, de jól érzem magam veled, élvezem húzni az agyadat az irodában, imádlak idegesíteni a cicázással, és biztosan őrült mazochista vagyok, de kedvellek. Ismét nem látom ennek az okát, de így van - hadarta el, mielőtt még a józan ész visszanyomta volna a szavait. Sasuke megfejthetetlen tekintettel, kutakodva pásztázta a szemeit, s a szőke állta a tekintetét. - Úgyhogy, amennyiben hajlandó vagy újragondolni ezt a "csak szex és élvezetek" dolgot... igenis szeretnék járni veled.  
  
Oké, ez szánalmasan hangzott. Külön tetézi a produkcióját, hogy mindketten szarrá áztak az esőben, és míg Sasuke meredten bámul rá a pad szélét szorítva, ő itt térdepel előtte a sártól cuppogó földön... Röhejes.  
  
De ami még röhejesebb, az az, hogy az Uchiha néhány őrülten lassan vánszorgó másodperc után lehunyta a szemeit, és _elmosolyodott._  
  
Rendben, csak félmosoly. És elég szarkasztikus. Arrogáns. Hülye. Barom. De hatásos.  
  
\- Szentimentális lökött.  
  
Naruto hangosan fújtatott a nyugodt hangon érkező sértés hallatán, de a belsejét majd szétvetette a jókedv, mikor a tintaszínű szemek kinyíltak... és egek, az a tekintet! Ölni lehetne vele, mégis elolvadt benne.  
\- Érzéketlen seggfej - mormolta előre hajolva a sápadt, víztől nedves és hűvös ajkakba.  
  
Hosszú ujjak markoltak az ingujjába, nem mintha ezt Naruto látta volna. A szemeit már majdnem lehunyta, épp csak a pillája mögül nézett ki a világítóan fehér bőrre, és az azt körülvevő sötét foltra.  
  
\- Agyatlan balfék. - Sasuke futólag beleharapott Naruto játszadozó felső ajkába. A szőke felnyögve ellökte magát a földtől, térdeit a pad szélének támasztotta, ahogy testével szinte teljesen hátranyomta az Uchihát.  
  
\- Csökönyös bunkó. - Megnyalta a férfi szájának vonalát. Esővíz íze volt, és az ő meleg nyelvéhez képest nagyon hideg... de annyira jó!  
  
\- Idióta Uzumaki. - A két csípő összeért, ahogy Naruto előre hajolt, s ez a hűvös ellenére is forró hullámokat vetett végig a testükben. Ismét felnyögött, mikor a kezek a válláról a mellkasára csúsztak, majd lejjebb, s ezt kihasználva Sasuke egy pillanatra a kinyílt ajkak közé dugta a nyelvét... sebesen, játékosan, akár egy kiscica...  
  
Ez már sok volt Naruto tűrőképességének.  
\- Baszd meg, Sasuke - hörögte mély hangon, majd karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta, és rátapasztotta a száját az övéire.  
  
Nyelve semmi ellenállással nem találkozott, miközben a meleg nedvességbe csúszott, s Sasuke azonnali reagálása olyan változatosság volt, hogy Naruto testén hideg-forró borzongás száguldott végig, felpezsdítve a vérét, valósággal felgyújtva őt. A puha izomdarab körülfonta az övét, a fogaik összekoccantak, mikor Sasuke megdöntötte a fejét, hogy még jobban egymáshoz préselhesse magukat. A pad széle keményen nekinyomódott Naruto térdének, de ő jelen pillanatban egy tüzes lávaszőnyegen is gondolkodás nélkül elterült volna, ha ezzel magán tarthatja azokat a csodás, puha ajkakat... Felnyögött, mikor az Uchiha keze erősen a nadrágja közepébe markolt, s a felső ajkát azonnal megtámadta Sasuke nedves szája, először csak a fogaival karcolgatva, majd erősen megszívva azt. Ismét hörgő-nyöszörgést hallatott, a hangok megtöltötték a fülét, az eső és Sasuke illata az orrát, a forró érintések a bőrét, és összes érzéke bizsergő vágyat keltett a gyomrában felszabadításra váró szűk csomóban.  
\- Sa... - préselte ki magából nagy nehezen, mire a sápadt kéz az öléből felcsúszott a nyakához, és körömheggyel lassan végigkaristolta az érzékeny bőrt. - Ó istenem...  
  
\- Hn.  
  
A kis hang már-már vérlázítóan elégedettnek hallatszott, és Naruto más esetben menten vissza is vágott volna, de Sasuke forró nyelve nedvesen csúszott az ajkai közé, s eddigi tempójához képest kínzóan lassan simította végig a szájpadlását. A szőke egészen megszédült, miközben előre lökött a csípőjével, a vizes ruhákon jól átütő két forró dudor keményen egymáshoz dörzsölődött, s az érzés elég volt ahhoz, hogy Sasukéból is valami levegőért kapó hang törjön fel, mielőtt újra belevetette volna magát Naruto szájának feltérképezésébe.  
  
Ilyen nincs! Naruto tényleg szédült. Sasuke még sose csókolta így, ennyi hévvel és forrósággal. Általában már azért is keményen meg kellett dolgoznia, hogy a férfi büszkeségét feledve reagáljon valamit, és visszacsókoljon. Most meg mindjárt helyben elélvez tőle. Ó istenem.  
  
Még pár percig élvezte a lelkes nyelvcsatát, de mikor aztán legközelebb kaptak levegőért, elrántotta fejét az Uchiha hatótávolságából, és karjaival átkarolva a mellkasát felrántotta őt a padról. A férfi szemeiben fekete tűz lángolt, ahogy ránézett.  
\- Azt hiszem... az elkóborolt cicának... ideje hazatérni - zihálta a szőke, de mikor Sasuke beharapta megdagadt alsó ajkát, s tekintetével lyukat égetett az arcába, nem tudott visszafojtani egy öntelt vigyort. - Heh.

* * *

  
Sakura felkapta a fejét az ajtónyitódásra. A kis fekete cica is hallhatta a hangot, mert a dorombolás abbamaradt, s méltatlanul kidugta karmait, mikor a nő felállt a kanapéról. Sakura futó pillantást vetett az ölében fekvő állatra, aztán a bejárat felé indult.  
\- Naruto, megjö... - A látványra a torkában rekedt a szó.  
  
A férfi visszatért, ó igen, de nem egyedül. Uchiha is vele volt, és olyan erősen tapadt Naruto szájához, hogy Sakura arca azonnal kigyulladt, a torka kiszáradt, a teste pedig kellemetlenül bizseregni kezdett.  
  
Naruto elszakította a száját a másikétól és Sakurára nézett, de kék szemei egészen ködösnek tűntek. Teljesen elázott odakint, vizes haja csapzottan lógott a kipirult arcára.  
\- Sakura.  
  
Az a hang! Rekedt volt, mély, a lány már ettől is megborzongott. Beharapta a száját, és a földnek szegezte szemeit, de közben akaratlanul is észrevette a férfi nadrágjának elején lévő dudort... amit a következő pillanatban eltakart a kisfőnök teste, ahogy nekilökte Narutót a falnak. A szőke felnyögött, mire Sakura lélegzete elakadt, és mikor Sasuke a barna nyakon kezdett dolgozni, szinte egyszerre borzongott meg barátjával.  
  
\- Sa... Sasuke, egy percre hagyd... - lihegte az mély hangon, csukott szemekkel, s Sakura minden észérv ellenére sem tudta levenni tekintetét a kulcscsonton végigszántó sötétrózsaszín nyelvről.  
  
\- Haruno. - A nő megrezzent, és automatikusan az éjsötét fejre szegezte szemeit. Bezzeg Uchiha hangján semmi nem változott! Épp olyan kimért és parancsoló volt, mind mindig. Ám amikor a fekete szemek rápillantottak Naruto arca mellől, Sakura olyan forróságot látott bennük, hogy úgy érezte, menten ő is hamuvá ég. - Kapsz két hét haladékot a havi lezárások beküldésére, ha most lelépsz innen.  
  
Sakura földbe gyökerezett lábbal meredt rá, még akkor is, mikor Uchiha már levette róla a tekintetét, és lassan harapdálni kezdte Naruto nyakát.  
  
\- Ne legyél barom, Sasuke, nem küldhetjük ki ebbe az... ah... esőbe - préselte ki magából a szőke, miközben kezével a fekete tincsek közé túrt, s még jobban magához húzta a férfit.  
  
\- Ahogy gondolod. - A sápadt ujjak fürgén becsúsztak a víztől csöpögő, gyűrött ing alá, s jól láthatón játszani kezdtek Naruto mellbimbóival. - Engem nem zavar a közönség.  
  
Sakura most már komolyan biztos volt benne, hogy rögtön elájul. Mindeddig nagyon büszke volt magára: megtudni, hogy az egyik legjobb barátja, aki egyben vonzalmának tárgya is, meleg... nos, egészen jól viselte, és még akkor sem rendezett jelenetet, mikor kiderült, hogy a nevezett férfiú a főnökükkel kavar. De teljesen más _tudni_ , és _látni_ a dolgokat. Erre a látványra... enyhén szólva nem volt felkészülve. Öntudatlanul megérintette az arcát, és érezte, hogy az olyan forró, mintha lázas lenne.  
  
Naruto torkából mély hördülés szakadt fel, aztán résnyire kinyitotta szemeit, s lángoló tekintetével megkereste a Sakuráét.  
\- Ha jobban belegondolok... - Sasuke nyelve végigsiklott a nyakán, beleharapott fülcimpájába, majd szopogatni kezdte azt. - Ah, 'Suke... - A lány libabőrös lett a hangtól. - Mégis jobb lenne, ha egy kicsit kimennél... Sakura...  
  
A nő csak ekkor érzékelte, hogy a macska egy ideje már méltatlankodva karmolássza a karját. Akaratlanul is erősebben szorította a kisállatot, miközben nagyot nyelve a földnek szegezte tekintetét, aztán lassan elsétált a két férfi mellett. Ahogy elhaladt mellettük, valósággal megcsapta őt a belőlük áradó forróság. Megszaporázta lépteit, s épp csak elkapta Naruto újabb nyögését, mielőtt bezárult volna mögötte az ajtó.  
  
Az eső szaga megtöltötte a tüdejét, ő mégis képtelen volt másra koncentrálni, mint az előbb látott jelenetre. Ha egy hónapja valaki azt mondja neki, hogy egyszer így fogja látni a főnökét, hát körberöhögte volna! A cica panaszosan felnyávogott az ölében, mire Sakura nehezen ráösszpontosított.  
\- Sssh... - súgta, s lassan lépdelni kezdett a folyosón. Nem hallotta a saját lépteit. A folyamatos döbbenet állapotában volt.  
  
\- Hé. - Megrezzent az idegen hang hallatán, s felkapta a fejét: a beszélő egy vöröshajú fiatalember volt, a közvetlenül Naruto melletti egyik társbérlő, és épp ekkor nyitotta ki a lakása ajtaját. Vele egykorú lehetett, s bár arcából semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni, Sakura valahogy mégis megnyugodott a hangjától. - Látom, Naruto lebukott. - A lány ismét nyelt egyet. A férfi jégkék szemei hosszan pásztázták az arcát, ami még biztosan mindig égőpiros volt... vagy épp sápadtfehér. - Bejössz egy kávéra? Ahogy elnézlek, rád fér.  
  
Az ajtó kinyílt, és a fekete macska ezt egyértelmű meghívásként értelmezte: kiugrott Sakura öléből és berohant a helyiségbe, mintha már a gondolatától is rosszul lenne, hogy az esőben kelljen várakoznia.  
  
Sakura is csábítónak tartotta az ajánlatot.  
\- Köszönöm - mondta halkan, miközben a férfi előreengedte, azzal belépett a lakásba.

* * *

  
\- Azért durva volt így elküldened... - préselte ki magából Naruto, miközben kezeit végigfutatta a sima, csúszós háton. Megborzongott, mikor forró teste a hideg csempéknek nyomódott, a zuhanyrózsából hulló meleg víz szinte elpárologhatott volna a bőréről.  
  
Sasuke csak egy lusta "hn"-el válaszolt, majd miután egy újabb sötét foltot szívott Naruto nyakába, felegyenesedett, és előre lökött a csípőjével. Elégedett kis mosoly jelent meg az arcán, ahogy a szőke levegőért kapott.  
\- Majd kap tőlem egy szabadnapot.  
  
\- Barom - lehelte Naruto, aztán megragadta a sápadt vállakat, s oldalra lökve testhelyzetet cserélt a férfival. - Szegénynek épp elég sokkot kellett ma elviselnie. - Nyelvével követte a vízcseppek útját azon a tökéletes felsőtesten, majd játékosan beleharapott az egyik hegyesen kiálló, sötét dudorba. - Ha maradandó károsodást szenved, a te hibád lesz. - Elmosolyodott, mikor szívó mozdulatát követően Sasuke teste az övének feszült. - De ha ilyen jókedvedben vagy, inkább nekem adj szabadnapot.  
  
Felegyenesedett, és karjaival átfonta a férfit, miközben nedves ajkait a hófehér bőrre nyomta, élvezve, hogy végre leteheti rájuk bélyegét. Sasuke megfeszült, ujjai a szőke tincsek közé markoltak.  
\- Idióta - mormolta minden gunyorosság nélkül.  
  
Naruto a kecses nyaknak vigyorodott, és mozgatni kezdte a csípőjét. Mindkettejükből légszomjas hang tört fel, ahogy a két merevedés súrlódott egymáson, forrón, keményen, nedvesen, a zuhanyvíz már csaknem hűvösnek tűnt a testükön. Naruto megemelte a fejét és lecsapott a sápadtrózsaszín ajkakra, amik hezitálás nélkül befogadták a nyelvét. A dörzsölő érzésektől kitátott szájuk inkább csak egymásból kapkodták a levegőt, mintsem igazi csókot váltottak volna, de nyelvük újra és újra egymáshoz ért, hol rövidebben, hol hosszabban. A szőke férfi mélyen felnyögött, mikor hosszú ujjakat érzett a kemény tagok köré kulcsolódni.  
\- Ne, Sasuke... - lehelte megbicsakló hangon, mire a férfi szopogatni kezdte az alsó ajkát. Egész teste megrázkódott, s a gyomrában szűkölő csomó ordítva várta a felszabadítást; csípője automatikusan előre lökött. Mikor a szája ismét szabaddá vált, kihasználta a pillanatot. - Ha így folytatod, elmegyek, mielőtt... - Nem tudta befejezni, mert a konok nyelv ismét visszacsusszant a szájába, de a fel-le mozgó kezek megálltak.  
  
Elképesztő volt, amit Sasuke művelt. Szinte már felszabadultan kényeztette őt, holott eddig mindig Naruto volt az, aki élvezetet adott a másiknak. És egek, a szíve már jó ideje a torkában kalimpált, a vére forrón perzselte végig belülről az ereit.  
  
\- Na kifelé - hörögte reszelős hangon, s reszkető ujjaival kitapogatta, majd elfordította a zuhanyt. Megborzongott, mikor a víz elállt, de rögtön megragadta Sasukét, és kilökte a zuhanyfülkéből. - Ágyba. _Most_ \- zihálta.  
  
Teste azóta lázban égett, mióta kint az esőben először hátranyomta és megcsókolta a férfit, és most már nagyon nehezére esett türtőztetnie magát. Basszus, életében nem érezte még magát ennyire keménynek. Ha még pár percig nem kezdhet neki a jól megérdemelt lökéseknek, amire a lágyéka már olyan nagyon vágyik, Sasuke puszta látványától fog elélvezni.  
  
Nagy igyekezetében nekiütközött a radiátornak, és éles szisszenést követően nem hogy belépett volna a hálószobájába, hanem átesett a küszöbön. Hangosan káromkodott, mikor feje nekikoppant a kemény padlónak.  
\- Mondtam, hogy idióta vagy. - Sasuke szemlátomást jót mulatott rajta, de az érzés minden bizonnyal kiszállt belőle, mikor Naruto megragadta a csuklóját, és őt is lerántotta.  
  
\- Lényegtelen, nekem is itt megteszi - mormolta, miközben maga alá teperve a feketét szétlökte annak lábait.  
  
Sasuke arrogáns mosolyra húzta a száját, égő fekete szemei megvillantak.  
\- Olyan türelmetlen vagy, hogy még az ágyig sem bírsz elmászni?  
  
\- Csak egy pillanatot adj - búgta Naruto, miközben befészkelte magát a férfi combjai közé, majd apró csókokat hintett végig az egyre gyorsabb tempóban emelkedő mellkason -, és könyörögni fogsz, hogy legyek végre benned.  
  
\- Hn - hunyta le a szemeit Sasuke, mikor Naruto belenyalt a köldökébe, s teste megfeszült, mikor szájával súrolta a legérzékenyebb testrészét.  
  
A szőke kihívón mosolygott, kezeivel végigsimított a sápadt csípőn, és közben száját kitátva a forró tag fölé hajolt. A nyelve s az ajkai épp csak hozzáértek, de Sasuke jól láthatón megborzongott, és felfelé lökte a csípőjét... mire Naruto azonnal a földre szorította azt, s feljebb rántotta fejét. A levegő valósággal vibrált az arca előtt, orrát megöltötte a férfiasság semmihez sem fogható, erős illata. Sasuke beszívta az ajkait, de nem tudott visszanyomni egy méltatlan hördülést.  
\- Naruto...  
  
És itt van! Ahogy kiejti a nevét... figyelmeztetőn, forrón... szükséggel... Igen, Uchihánál ez felér egy könyörgéssel.  
  
\- Hehe - kuncogott fel a szőke, s előre hajolva mélyen elnyelte a kemény merevedést, nyelvével végigsimítva a lüktető ereket. Sasuke felnyögött, és a lábai közt lévő hajzatba markolt, mire Naruto morcosan felmordult, apró vibrálásokat okozva a nedvező testrész körül. Még egy pillanatnyi élvezetet hagyott az Uchihának, utána elrántotta fejét, és egyetlen szó nélkül felkelt a földről. Magán érezte Sasuke elsötétült szemeinek gyilkos pillantását, miközben az ágyhoz sétált, majd lekapott róla két párnát, és kisasztal fiókjából egy pillanat alatt előhalászta a síkosítót. Mikor visszatért eredeti helyére, és a főnökére nézett, a levegő a torkában rekedt, s nagyon mélyeket kellett lélegeznie.  
  
Sasuke egyszerűen gyönyörű volt a halványan kipirult arcával, melyek teljesen elvették az élét gyilkos tekintetének. Ahogy felkönyökölt, víztől csillogó porcelánfehér mellkasa hevesen emelkedett és süllyedt, széttárt lábai tökéletes rálátást biztosították a gyöngyöző, merev tagra, ami megrezdült a kék szemek intenzív pillantásától.  
  
Ó, istenek. Mégis mivel érdemelte ki ezt a félistent az ő mázlista személye?  
  
\- Emeld. - Ennyit sikerült kipréselnie magából, s hogy Sasuke biztosan értse, megpaskolta a mellette lévő puha fér anyagokat. Az Uchiha egy pillanatig sem habozott, elemelte a földről csípőjét, Naruto pedig betömködte alá a párnákat. Miután így megfelelő magasságba helyezte a férfit, a szőke habozás nélkül nyúlt a kis tégely felé, s várakozó bizsergés áradt szét benne, mikor a hűvös krémbe mélyesztette ujjait.  
  
\- Sasuke - súgta reszelős hangon, miközben a sötét bejáratnál kezdett körözni ujjbegyével. Megrezdült, mikor az Uchiha megnyalta az alsó ajkát az érintéstől, s elakadt a lélegzete, mikor a szénfekete hajú férfi hátralökte magát, hogy a hosszú ujj belécsusszanjon. - Istenem, 'Suke... - lehelte, és élvezettel itta be a férfi arcának látványát, amikor mozgatni kezdte az ujját. - Elképesztő vagy - suttogta.  
  
\- Mintha azt... mondtad volna, türelmetlen vagy... - Naruto jól látta, hogy az erőtlen hang miatt kipirosodik a férfi füle.  
  
Felnevetett, s közben még egy ujj csatlakozott az elsőhöz. Sasuke élesen szívta be a levegőt.  
\- Nem, cicám, azt te mondtad - mormolta Naruto előre hajolva, majd ajkaival végigsimogatta az egyik izmos comb belső oldalát. Az Uchiha felmordult a becenév hallatán, de nem szólt semmit.  
  
Az éjszínű tincsek egyre ziláltabban tapadtak Sasuke homlokára, s a sötét bogarakat elködösítő vágy láttán Naruto nem tudott visszafojtani egy nyögést. Elképzelte, hogy az ujjai helyett egy sokkal nemesebb testrésze mozog ki-be a lüktető, szűk forróságban, s belerázkódott a gondolatba. Szitkozódva beharapta a száját, s érezte, hogy tényleg a képességei határára ért. Épp csak egyetlen lökéssel ellenőrizte, hogy a harmadik ujj is gond nélkül befér, aztán hátrébb húzódott, és a síkosítóból bőven véve szétkente merevedésén a hűvös anyagot. Nagyot nyelve helyezkedett pózba, tekintetét le nem véve a fekete szempárról, miközben Sasuke gondolkodás nélkül megemelte lábait, hogy Naruto a nyakába vehesse őket. Mindketten megborzongtak a várakozástól, ahogy a szőke vágytól lüktető tagjának vége hozzáért az előkészített bejárathoz, s még Sasuke sem tudta elnyomni a feltörő nyögést, mikor Naruto végre beléhatolt.  
\- Aah, basszus, Sasuke... – hörögte a szőke, s behajlította altestét, hogy üdvözölje a jól ismert szűk, izgató izomgyűrűket. - Sasuke... - Muszáj volt megállnia és mélyeket lélegeznie, mert attól tartott, azonnal elmegy, ha most megmozdul.  
  
Az Uchiha azonban ezt szemlátomást nem vette jól néven: fogai elengedték addig gyötrődő alsó ajkát, s lehunyt szemeit felnyitotta, hogy sürgető, parázsló pillantást vethessen a szőkére.  
\- Baszd meg, Uzumaki, mozogj már!  
  
A mély, hördüléshez hasonlatos hang hallatán Naruto ujjai belemarkoltak a vállain pihenő combokba, aztán megragadta a férfi csípőjét, s erőteljesen előre lökött. Eltartott pár pillanatig, míg megtalálta az állandó ritmust, és onnantól kezdve a tempó fokozatosan egyre gyorsabbá vált, elméjét pedig elöntötte a forróság. Minden gondolat kiveszett a fejéből, talán meg is szűnt ember lenni: csak az érzékek maradtak, az égető érintések, a nyögdécselő hangok és sóhajok, a verejték és szex szaga a levegőben, a résnyire nyitott szájjal ziháló, mozgástól kipirult arcú Sasuke látványa... mind csak rárakott egy újabb lapáttal a Naruto testében növekvő kéj-halomra, és csak várni tudta, hogy mikor borul fel végül az egész, és robban szét benne az energia...  
\- Sa... ah, Sasuke... - ismételgette a nevet, mintha az mágikus erővel bírta, s érezte, hogy a férfi minden alkalommal megfeszíti a belső izmait, édes bizsergést okozva a szőke bensőjében.  
  
\- Ng... - Sasuke beharapta a száját és lehunyta a szemeit, de Naruto erre kissé elemelkedett a földről, s előre hajolva még mélyebbre tolta magát a másik testébe. - Naruto!  
  
\- Igen... - vigyorodott el a nyögés hallatán a nevezett, s csillogó kék szemeit várakozón szegezte a sötéthajú férfira. - Gondold el, milyen jól... tudnánk kihasználni... egy szabadnapot... - zihálta az erőteljes lökések között. - Nem?  
  
\- Idióta... - mormolta Sasuke, s összeszorította a szemeit, nyelvét halványan kidugta az egymáshoz préselt ajkai között, miközben jobbját lecsúsztatva magához nyúlt.  
  
Naruto hirtelen felindulásból eldöntötte, hogy ezt az alkalmat fogja kihasználni. Ő is Sasuke öléhez nyúlt, ujjait a másik kezére fonta, gyorsítva a pumpálását, s lehetőleg egyszerre minél jobban eltaszítva a férfit a normális gondolatokról.  
\- A melóról jut eszembe... - kezdett neki, s mikor Sasuke résnyire kinyitotta a szemét ennek hallatán, gyorsított a lökésein. A hirtelen megsokszorozódott élvezettől kis híján elfelejtette, mit is akart mondani, de aztán összeszedte magát. - Ma véletlenül az egész ebédlő fültanúja volt, amikor Kibáékkal kicsit emelt hangon megvitattam a viszonyunkat. - Sasuke keze megdermedt a férfiasságán, és hitetlenkedve nézett a kék szemekbe, de felnyögve újra lecsukta őket, mikor Naruto folytatta a pumpálást. - Szóval ne lepődj meg holnap, ha furán néznek ránk.  
  
Hangosan felkiáltott, mikor az Uchiha olyan erősen feszítette meg belső izmait, hogy kis híján átlökte Narutót azon a bizonyos gáton.  
\- Te eszetlen tökkelütött! - hördült fel a fekete hajú, s feltornázta magát annyira, hogy Narutót lerántva durván a barna nyakba haraphasson.  
  
Ez az érzés azonban már elég volt ahhoz, hogy a férfi hangosan felkiáltva millió apró darabkára essen szét, s a fehér fény elöntse az agyát. Keze megrándulva szorította meg Sasuke merevedését, s távolról érzékelte, hogy a hófehér test az övének feszül. A szíve már nem csak a torkában dübörgött, hanem minden porcikája lüktetett tőle, és teste megállás nélkül rázkódott. Ellágyuló hímtagja körül még érezte az automatikus rángásokat, s egyszerre mintha egy kellemesen bizsergető tóba merült volna alá.  
  
Kimerülten omlott az Uchihára, és nem törődve annak bosszankodó mordulásával azonnal megcsókolta a verejtéktől enyhén sós ízű nyakat.  
\- Huh - fújt ki egy nagy adag, már jó ideje visszatartott levegőt, s mosolyogva érzékelte a tenyere alatt Sasuke kalapáló szívverését. - Hát ez... ez volt az eddigi legjobb.  
  
Meg se lepődött, mikor Sasuke a hajába markolt, és nem túl kedvesen meghúzta az egyik zilált tincset.  
\- Hn.  
  
Az egyetértés eme páratlan megnyilvánulásának hallatán Naruto szélesen elvigyorodott.

* * *

  
Kiba érezte, hogy egyre jobban melegszik az arca, s hiába meredt konokul az ebédlő falát díszítő impresszionista festményekre, hiába próbált a többiek fecsegésére koncentrálni, nem tudta kizárni fejéből a mellette trécselő alakok hangját.  
\- Sasuke olyan édes volt! - érkezett a szinte már csicsergően lelkes hang, és Kiba csak nehezen tudott visszanyomni egy horkantást. - Este elaludt az ölemben, nekem meg nem volt szívem felébreszteni, úgyhogy hagytam, had élvezze. Szinte dorombolni kezdett álmában, miközben cirógattam - nevetett fel a férfi.  
  
Haha. Kibaszott aranyos. _És ugyan miért érdekeljenek engem ezek a részletek?_  
  
\- Persze nem mindig aranyos és kedves, de ezt te is tudod. Pár napja nagyon durván összemarta a vállam. - A zörgő hang hallatán Kiba nem állta meg, és sandán oldalra lesett: Naruto oldalra húzta az ingének gallérját, így jól láthatóvá téve a csúnya karmolásnyomokat... közvetlenül a kiszívott lila és sötétvörös foltok mellett. Kiba megborzongott, és "csakazértis" mozdulattal újra a festményeket kezdte fixírozni.  
  
\- Nem kell haragudni rá, biztosan szeretetből csinálja - mosolygott rá Sakura. Igen, Kiba még a hangjából is tudta, hogy mosolyog.  
  
A férfi beletúrt bozontos barna hajába, s elmormolt az orra alatt egy szitkot. Fogalma sincs, mi az ördög történt Sakurával. Egy hete még halálosan bele volt esve a szőkébe, most meg úgy beszélget vele annak szexuális életéről - _amit ráadásul Uchihával művel!!_ -, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Egyszerűen kirázta tőle a hideg.  
  
\- Persze, tudom. De általában azért kedvesen mutatja ki a szeretetét - hallatszott Naruto büszkén vigyorgó hangja. - Ha jó kedve van, megállás nélkül nyalogat engem - nevetett fel, Kibának pedig erősen rá kellett harapnia a szájára, hogy ne próbálja meg vizualizálni a hallottakat. Ó, basszus, hogy nem bírják abbahagyni! - Imádom, mert olyan érdes és csúszós nyelve van, mindig megborzongok tőle. - Kiba érezte, hogy kigyullad az arca. Ezek komolyan meg akarják ölni őt?! - Amit pedig a farkával művel, hát az elképesz...  
  
\- BEFEJEZNÉTEK VÉGRE?! - ordított fel tűréshatárának végére érve, és lecsapta kezeit az asztalra. Sakura és Naruto ijedten szétrebbent, s mindkét szempár döbbenten meredt a lángoló arcú, gyilkos tekintetű férfira. - Nem vagyok kíváncsi a perverz magánéleted sikamlós részleteire! ENNI próbálok! Ha nem tűnt fel nektek, ebédidő van!  
  
Két barátja egy hosszú pillanatig csak meredten nézett rá, és a barnának feltűnt, hogy túlságosan nagy lett a csönd az ebédlőben... bassza meg. De mielőtt még bármit is csinálhatott volna, Naruto harsányan felnevetett, s ezzel vissza is tért az alapzaj a terembe.  
  
Kiba mogorván leült, s pengevékonyra szívta az ajakit. Már készült volna, hogy jó alaposan megmondja a magáét az úgynevezett legjobb barátjának, mikor Sakura kuncogva előre hajolt, és megérintette a vállát.  
\- Kiba, te agyalágyult! - kacagta. - Mi a cicáról beszélünk!  
  
Beletelt jó pár percbe, míg a férfinak sikerült felfognia a mondat értelmét... s miután ez megtörtént, úgy érezte, mintha fejbe kólintották volna valami nagyon kemény tárggyal. Az arca, ha lehet, még vörösebbé vált.  
\- Ki olyan hülye, hogy a szeretőjéről nevezze el a macskáját?! - mordult fel ingerülten, de mintha meg se hallották volna.  
  
Naruto nem zavartatta magát, miközben a könnyeit törülgette.  
\- Na kinek perverz a fantáziája, hah? - kérdezte nevetéstől döcögős hangon.  
  
Kiba úgy döntött, picsába a barátsággal, s kinyitotta száját, hogy beolvasson... mikor az ebédlőben egyszerre megváltozott a hangulat, és nem kellett kétszer fordítania a fejét, hogy észrevegye ennek az okát.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke a szokott kimért arcával közeledett az asztaluk felé, s mindenki, aki mellett elhaladt a kisfőnök, apróra húzta magát a székében. Bár az első nap, mikor már mindenki tisztában volt azzal, hogy a rettegett jégherceg Uzumaki Narutóval kavar, elég érdekesre sikerült - érteni kell ezt úgy, hogy megállás nélkül róluk folyt a szó, és a dolgozók időről időre hitetlenkedő, döbbent, vagy épp mindentudó pillantásokat vetettek a két férfira -, a hét folyamán Uchiha gondoskodott róla, hogy senki ne kérdőjelezze meg hatalmának és szadizmusának örökös voltát. Ettől függetlenül a népek még mindig szívesen pletykáltak a háta mögött, nem rosszindulatúan, csak érdeklődve. A legújabb hírek épp tegnap kaptak szárnyra, miszerint Uchiha nemrég beköltözött Narutóhoz. A közemberek csak a kapcsolatuk számlájára írták ezt, de Kibának és Sakurának nagyvonalakban elmondta Naruto, hogy Sasuke miért hagyta ott a lakását: mert nem akart ott maradni, ahol eddig a nemrég meggyilkolt bátyjával élt együtt.  
  
Akárhogy is, mikor Uchiha megállt az asztaluk mellett, és lesajnáló pillantást vetett a még mindig vörös Kibára, a széles mosollyal küzdő Sakurára, és a még mindig nevetgélő Narutóra, a bozontos barna férfit kirázta a hideg.  
\- Uzumaki, még mindig nem kaptam meg a havi lezárásokat - közölte jegesen, miközben metsző pillantást vetett alkalmazottjára. Naruto teljesen immunisnak tűnt a tekintetre.  
  
\- Sakura kapott haladékot, én miért nem? - panaszkodott, de Kiba figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy mosolyra rándul a szája széle.  
  
Ugyanez nem volt elmondható Uchiháról.  
\- Mert én azt mondtam. - Naruto felhördült, és szemlátomást egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát azzal, hogy az egész ebédlő érdeklődve figyeli a kis szóváltást. - Ma este bent maradsz, és befejezed. Nincs apelláta. - Azzal a sötéthajú sarkon fordult, és nyugodtan elsétált.  
  
Amint kilépett a terem ajtaján, az általános zsivaj ismét visszatért... talán még hangosabban is, mint általában. Sakura együttérzőn paskolgatta meg a fújtató Naruto vállát.  
\- Barom Uchiha – morogta a szőke karba tett kézzel, de a kék szemeiben mégis villant valami, ami felébresztette Kiba gyanúját.  
  
\- Szeretnéd, hogy itt maradjak segíteni? - kérdezte Sakura. - Úgyis van temérdek időm.  
  
\- Á, dehogy, nem kell - felelte rögtön Naruto... talán már túlságosan is gyorsan. Kibának lassan derengeni kezdett a dolog. - Különben is, nem úgy volt, hogy ma randid van Gaarával?  
  
Sakura arcán rózsaszín pír jelent meg, s Kiba magában elmosolyodott ezen. Azért őszintén örült, hogy a lánynak sikerült magában lezárnia a Naruto-ügyet.  
\- Nem randi, te hülye! Csak visszaviszek neki egy könyvet, amit kölcsönkértem tőle, amikor nála voltam - jelentette ki sértett hangon.  
  
\- Aha - vigyorgott Naruto. - Tudod, nem ismerem őt olyan nagyon, de nem jellemző rá, hogy első pillantás után kávézgatni hívjon lányokat.  
  
\- Mert ? - fújtatott Sakura, de a pír elmélyült az arcán. - Jól van, mindegy. Akkor biztos elboldogulsz?  
  
\- Ó igen, hogyne - húzta mosolyra a száját Naruto, s ennek láttán Kiba már biztos volt a dolgában. - Semmi kétség, elboldogulok.  
  
Kiba úgy döntött, itt az idő másfelé terelni a beszélgetést, mielőtt még Sakurának is feltűnik a kék szemekben lévő pajkosság. Valahogy... büszkének érezte magát, hogy kivételesen ő előbb vette észre a szavak mögé rejtett igazságot, mint mindig érzelem-tudós barátnője.  
\- Hagyd csak Sakura - szorította meg a fiatal nő vállát, mire a zöld szemek őrá pillantottak. - Naruto kavarta magának, úgyhogy nyelje is le. - Hm, talán nem nem ez volt a legszerencsésebb szóválasztás. Francba, hogy ennyire vizuális típusnak kell lennie...  
  
A beszélgetés ezután nyugodt mederben folyt tovább, de Kiba képtelen volt eltüntetni a vigyort a képéről. Kíváncsi volt, vajon milyen arcot vágna Sakura, ha mégis elmondaná neki a biztos alapokon nyugvó feltevését… miszerint ma éjszaka a Mai-Take egy bizonyos vezetőjének irodájából olyan zajok szűrődnek majd ki a nyitott ablakon – hála egy szorgos, szőke dolgozó lelkes munkájának -, ami simán kenterbe veri a teliholdat megnyávogó macskák énekét.

_Vége_

* * *

Aya09 rajza:


End file.
